Raek Me Down
by Renesmee's Theory
Summary: Being back in her hometown Beacon Hills has its perks and cons but Stella is determined to roll with it...but there are distractions. What's with the new kid? And why is he here? There's something about him. She knows it's wrong but she can't help herself. The heart wants what it wants. (S5 dialogue.)
1. Chapter 1: Senior Scribe

I wasn't an ordinary person…yet, it wasn't an ordinary town.

My name is Stellinda Nadia Stilinski, but preferably known as just Stella. I haven't witnessed such greatness that is my name. I'd say my parents were half-drunk when they came up with my name that night, or they were just in panic! Although, I wouldn't quite say in _**panic**_ because they also named my brother with a name that was quite a mouthful.

I always thought 'Stiles' would get him a lot of haters –which it did – but as the years went by…I actually sort of liked it but of course I wouldn't admit it to him.

"Yo Stel, I'm heading out! There's leftover pizza in the fridge so I'm not making you a sandwich…again!" The notorious older brother of mine retorted from downstairs.

I rolled my eyes.

Of course!

"I have to go pick Scott and Malia up for tonight…well it's going to be at midnight so I'd say for tomorrow but you know what I mean!" He called out with a muffled tone, probably eating my leftover pizza.

What an idiot!

"What's happening at midnight?" I bellowed as my eyes were transfixed on the magazine in front of my nose.

I heard the trotting off feet bouldering up the flights of stairs, and a sudden halt as a gush of air past into my room. I dropped my mag to see Stiles standing by the edge of the door, devouring the pizza and making a swallow.

"It's the Senior Scribe remember? The one I told you about that dad shouldn't find out about at all…you really don't pay attention to me at all don't you, little sister?" He questioned, with a slight pout of the lip.

"First of all, I'll have you know, I just tune you out when I really don't want to hear your annoying voice." I pointed out as I narrowed my eyes at him. He nodded. "And secondly, you're only two minutes older than me so that wouldn't exactly give you the title of 'older brother'."

Stiles just gave me a mock of the eyes, before sighing.

"Whatever," He simply stated before turning his back. "I was wondering if you want to catch a ride with us. Not that I really care but you don't have a car so…"

"Oh how you love to remind me." I gave him a forced smile and a bat of the eyelashes before sighing and leaping off the bed. "No, I don't think I'm comfortable riding with guys with smelly armpits anyway."

Stiles just gave a shrug.

"Your loss…" He replied.

"Wait…didn't you say the Senior Scribe was at midnight? It's 21:00." I told him, glancing at the clock on my nightstand.

"It's a full moon so we're going to have to babysit anger wolf, Liam for the night. Not my finest hour but it'll pass the time." Stiles shrugged before turning on his heel and disappearing.

"3 hours!" He reminded me before I heard the door close.

I released an exasperating sigh.

I wasn't exactly beaming for what was coming for the night, maybe it's because it's pretty stupid or maybe it's because I wasn't exactly looking forward to my first day back in Beacon Hills High.

13 months…

It's been 13 months since that whole incident with the nogitsune coming into town and taking over the body of my twin brother. I could still remember it like it was yesterday.

Being thrown into the supernatural world wasn't exactly what I wanted in the first place but life doesn't exactly go as we wanted right? I still shake my head at the thought, honestly!

It all started on that one night Scott gotten bitten by Peter, meeting upon Derek and the Argents. Stiles was the first to notice the change in Scott almost immediately, but I had to find out the hard way…

I remember it just like the fresh milk I was just drinking an hour ago…The weird slimy lizard-like creature descending from the ceiling of my dad's station, appearing right in front of me.

Jackson was always a hotheaded piece of shit but it wasn't until towards the end of our sophomore year that I noticed something different in him as well…and that night I found myself paralyzed on the ground, I knew then that this was no normal town…more like **paranormal** town to me.

So I grew to accept the fact that my brother was best friends with a werewolf, the grumpy-hot-with-the-dreamy-green-eyes dude was an alpha-turned-omega who was protecting us all from his psychotic uncle who happens to be an alpha from Wolfman, and that hunters were out looking for those werewolves but then a kanima comes into the pictures and breaks the perfect portrait apart…

Flash forward to when the entire pack had to meet up with the pack of alphas who were out for Scott but the gang had the 'Oh no you don't!' persona all over them and we annihilated them but then we find out that our English teacher turns out to be a druid making human sacrifices but then we find out Scott's boss is a druid and so was our guidance counselor.

Another flash forward to when the pack had to defeat the powerful dark spirit that is the great Nogitsune thanks to Scott's girlfriend's mother –bless her soul. We had to find out that my brother is being possessed by that dark spirit and has followers of masked ninjas who come from those Kung Fu movies.

And I'm the only human just standing there with a 'What the fuck?' look all over my face.

To be honest, I think my life is pretty normal come to think of it…

After that whole incident and watching a lot of my friends suffer, I decided I needed to take a break from the supernatural world. So I decided to live with my aunt for the rest of the junior semester.

Then I return to find out about a deadpool?

After I drifted from my train of thought, I decided to head to the bathroom and freshen up. I got dressed in crimson camisole, pajama pants with a white accessorized belt, a suede jacket, and some leather boots.

I sat on the dresser chair and stared at my reflection.

My sparkling blue eyes piercing through the mirror glass and my auburn hair sat in a messy bun. I was always told I looked a lot like my dad and my brother like our mom but the irony said different because Stiles was always closer to my dad and me with my mom…

I still think about her everyday…

"Okay Stella, it's the final night of the summer and tomorrow will be a day to remember…you should always remember that. Oh and you're awesome." I laughed nervously then dropped my grin as I realized what tomorrow actually was.

I sighed as I dropped my curly hair down to my shoulders and began straightening it down with the hairbrush. My phone suddenly vibrated on the counter and I reached forward to see the message.

 **Senior Scribe**

 **00:00**

Another reminder…great!

As I was sure my hair was decent enough –not really caring – I grabbed some mascara and applied a little and traced some lip gloss on my pink lips before giving myself a nod of approval.

"That should do it." I said triumphantly.

First time I perfected the art of make-up in less than fifteen minutes. I should throw myself a party.

As I began to stand up, I caught the sight of the picture frame on the stand and I couldn't help but gape at it. I reached for the mini frame to see me in the middle of the two most important girls in my life.

I simper slightly as I trailed my fingers on the happy faces.

Allison's smile always struck out the most to me. Even in uncompromising situations, her smile would always brighten up the mood.

Watching her die was terrible but living the actual reality of a life without her is just pure insanity and devastation.

She, Lydia and I were the ultimate trio…we were each other's better halves and now that she isn't around really puts a strong kick in the hamlet.

My trance had been cut short when I immediately heard the sound of a car honking from outside. I got up and ran over to the curtains to catch the glimpse of the familiar Toyota parked on the driveway.

"Let's go!" I heard them chant.

I laughed and gave an eye roll before leaving the room and heading out of the house. I paused as I stared back at my childhood home before shutting the door and running over to the car.

I jumped in to see the familiar strawberry blonde haired girl grinning at me.

"Hey!" I greeted.

She frowned as she gave me a once over. I shrugged.

"What?"

"You're outfit!" She retorted.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" I said as I gave myself a survey then looked back into Lydia's hazel eyes.

"Not even a handbag to suffice?" She questioned.

"It's just Senior Scribe it's not like we're going to the movies?" I scoffed. She sighed. "And what about you? You look like you came out straight from a fashion shoot."

She was dressed in a pale open-necked sleeved blue top and taintless blue shorts with her long ringlet red hair pulled to the side. She looked extravagant…as always.

She smiled back.

"So are you excited?" I asked my best friend as we pulled off the driveway.

"Well, it is my final year in BHHS, so of course that's what I'm excited for." She pointed out.

"You know, you had enough credits to graduate last year, I still don't get why you stuck around?" I questioned.

"Don't you guys need a Banshee on call?" She stated. I laughed. "And I wouldn't even dare leave you behind, that'd be just pure, awful of me."

"Like sure, I wouldn't survive with the amazing Lydia Martin by my side," I laughed. She nodded her head.

"Of course!" She stated.

I smiled.

"What about you? Since it's your official return to Beacon Hills?!" She questioned.

I immediately felt bad about leaving her behind after Allison's death. She had to grieve alone and I wasn't there like I should've been but she reminded me that we all have ways of grieving and that she couldn't hate me for that. I of course asked her to tag along but she declined the offer.

I shrugged. "Well…I was going to have to return eventually so in a way, I'd say it's a normal feeling." I said. She nodded. "Oh god! I forgot the pizza."

Lydia sighed.

"Stiles is truly your twin isn't he?" Lydia questioned. I gasped and narrowed my eyes.

"No…don't you dare compare me to such! How can you _**even**_? I'm literally shocked that you're able to _**even**_!" I playfully seethed.

She rolled her eyes as she stared at the road. I looked up at the clouds ascending.

"I just hope we get there in time…" I told her.

… …

Lydia and I reached the school the time it struck 22:00, waiting for the rest to come.

"We made it!" I retorted. Lydia smiled as she wrapped her arm around mind.

"Let me call Kira to see if she's on her way." Lydia stated as she pulled out her phone and began texting her.

As if on cue, the loud bang of the thunder reached us. I slightly flinched as I stared out the window to see the lightning appearing from ahead.

I turned to Lydia who just shrugged.

"They'll make it." She smiled.

We waited for about an hour and a half, hoping the rest would barge in through the doors but nothing…

That's when Lydia and I began to panic.

"Nothing from Scott, Kira or Malia," I walked up to Lydia after trying to find cell service.

"Yeah and nothing from Stiles either…" Lydia released a breath as she tapped her phone on her palm.

I heaved a sigh and a shaky breath as I began rubbing my temples. Lydia frowned and came up to me, rubbing my shoulders comfortingly.

"It'll be fine." She assured me. I nodded as I tilted my head to the window, watching as the water drops hit the glass. I sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nah, I'm just having really bad anxiety, you know which is always, a constant state is always for me." I laughed.

She smiled in return.

"Tonight is supposed to be something very important to Stiles. Before I came back, he practically begged me to come over." She smiled.

"Why is it so important to him anyway?" Lydia asked.

"We asked our dad the other day about his high school friends. And guess how many he still talks to? None! Not a single one…I mean these are his best friends and he just says he lost touch with them so, you know, Stiles did some thinking like he always does-" I told and Lydia cut me off with a scoff.

"Obsessively."

"Yeah and so he thought…what if-what if Scott's his best friend now, you know but he's not his best friend for life?" I stated. "And I realized maybe…maybe he was right, what if senior year isn't just about the ending of your school chapter, but the reality of letting your closest friends go. Why does that happen?"

"Well that happens…friends come and go. We just have to live through it." Lydia said with a shrug.

I sighed. "Yeah I guess."

Stiles has had this 'vision' as he calls it for quite some time now and that's why he brought everyone together tonight because he doesn't want to lose anyone after senior year…he wouldn't lose me though but what about our friends?

"It'll be fine." She told me as the people started heading to the library.

I turned my head to the showering of the rain and I realized then that it was getting really unbearable. I turned over to my watch to see it was five minutes to midnight and Lydia and I were worried sick.

"What's taking them so long?" Lydia groaned as she began pacing around, watching as people walked on by.

"I'm in!" I suddenly heard the familiar voice of Malia echoing the room. "I passed!"

I turned my head to see the familiar group –soaking wet – standing a few feet from the doors, in the middle of the hallway. I beamed up and made a little jump as I motioned to them.

"There they are!" I told Lydia.

"Thank god!" She groaned as she began walking past me and marching over to the group. They turned to stare at the Banshee with wide eyes.

"Where have you guys been? The whole senior class is here?" She retorted as she looked between the group who were speechless, Stiles' mouth hung wide open as he stared at his former childhood crush.

"Are we doing this or not?" Lydia questioned.

I turned to the group who looked between each other before beaming up similar grins of approval and the girls giggling before we all turned around and began walking to the library. Stiles had his arm around his girlfriend; Malia, Lydia's arm was draped around mine whilst Kira had her arm around her shoulders and Scott around Kira's.

The moment we climbed up the steps of the library after a wait of the line, it was our turn and my brother went up first to sign his initials.

He paused for a second as he read Derek's initials from years ago before writing his down, then it was Lydia's turn as she wrote hers down.

When it was Kira's turn, she took the initiative to break the silence.

"This isn't vandalism…is it?" She asked Lydia.

"Not, technically." Lydia replied before turning around quickly and walking over to Stiles.

Kira nodded as she darted her head back to me and gave me a smile, then to Scott who smiled back and began writing hers down. She closed the lid with a wide smile plastered on her face before handing the marker to me.

I heaved a sigh as I stared down at the list of names, giving a nervous grin as I began writing down my initials. This would finally declare my return but most of all, a start of a new year, new life…

 _ **S.S**_

I nodded my head as I closed the lid, and handed it over to Malia who looked oddly nervous. I turned around and took my place in between Lydia and Kira and draped my arms around Lydia's and rested my head on her shoulders.

Malia wrote down the letter for her name but paused when she contemplated whether or not to put her last name as Hale or Tate…

I was shocked to see her go with the latter but nonetheless smiled realizing, despite finding out her true identity, she always viewed Henry Tate as her real father and that made me happy.

It was finally Scott's turn to write his initials and I'd say it would by far be the most memorable. After writing the letters down, he paused to reminisce on the times before they came to this.

A.A were the next initials I saw him suddenly write and everyone's eyes bulged in astonishment. Not only has he acknowledged the fact that those names belonged to Allison Argent but also reminded us that she was very important to all of us.

He smiled at us as he turned around and stood beside his girlfriend, draping an arm around her shoulders and placing his lips on her hair.

"She would've been with us," My brother suddenly mentioned.

I nodded my head.

"Yeah," I murmured on Lydia's shoulders.

"She still is…" Lydia finished.

Every one of us took a second to remember the amazing huntress even for a little while before deciding to head out.

The gang and I began descending the staircases of the school's library as official seniors of this school. We had to make this year count. Hopefully there is nothing that will stand in our way of the best year of our lives…six months without any supernatural activity? We can surely make it through another six.

I looked to my side, grinning widely at Lydia who winked at me before shifting my gaze at my brother who gave me a slight nod before we went straight out of the doors.

… …

 **REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! FOR AN UPDATE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Suspiciousness On Fleek

We entered my dad's office after ten minutes of listening to my brother talking about a possible threat. It was basically a routine or ritual per se because that was always the topic of discussion.

Stiles told me about how they had a blast from the past moment with the kid they knew back in fourth grade, last night at the school. I wasn't around my brother and his friends much so I didn't exactly know the dude but I had a mind of my own.

"I know his family lived around when Theo was nine or ten." Stiles ranted along as he shut the door behind him. "He's older sister died when he was 8."

I heard my father sigh.

"Please go to school!" He implored, raising his hand up in the air.

Stiles jaw clenched.

"Dad, this kid's a werewolf!" Stiles pointed out.

"Your best friend is a _**werewolf**_ , you are dating a _**werecoyote**_." Our dad mentioned, smartly. I nodded whilst my brother went all tongue tied. "I still don't know what Kira's supposed to be-"

"Kitsune," I reminded him.

"When the flying monkeys come soaring through the station. You will have my undivided attention." He said sarcastically. "Until then…please go to school," He practically pleaded as he looked between Stiles and I.

I rolled my eyes at my dad before drifting my gaze up at my brother who had a frown playing between his eyebrows before pointing his finger accusingly at our annoyed father.

"What did you do?" Stiles questioned.

"What?" Dad's eyes bulged. Stiles took a whiff of the air. "What do you mean 'What did I do?'" He stated.

"Something's different about you." Stiles mumbled, giving our dad a survey, checking for any signs of broken legs or even high heel shoes.

I frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Dad questioned, staring at his son with wide, befuddled and jaded eyes.

Stiles then took a huge step forward, in front of our dad and began sniffing up a storm. I shook my head in embarrassment.

"What is it?" He murmured, staring at my dad confusedly as he checked for any give away sign. "What's different?"

The sheriff looked completely discomfited at the fact that his son had been sniffing him like a dog on an adventure, so he abruptly pushed him away.

"Oh my god, Stiles! Just go to school!" He urged as he motioned to the door.

"We will go unless you promise to do a full round check at the Raeken's!" He tried to compromise and raised his hands up as if he solved the issue.

"No." Dad simply replied.

I giggled.

"You know what, just because I'm the only law enforcement officer who knows anything about this _**does not**_ make it my responsibility to do something, every time you have a minor suspicion!" Dad retorted.

Stiles remembered something.

"Except you're not the only one." Stiles pointed out, nodding his head as he indirectly brought up the other deputy who knew about the supernatural.

Stiles and I turned around.

Our dad paused for a second to think before turning his head over to the deputy sitting by his desk.

"Parrish!"

… …

"So you ran a background check, and all you found was a speeding ticket?" Malia questioned as we began climbing up the steps of the school.

"A speeding ticket signed by Theo's dad, eight years ago." Stiles mentioned as we walked past the crowded students who looked to be quite happy about the new semester.

"Which means what?" Malia questioned.

Stiles halted and spun around to stare at his girlfriend and me.

"Who speeds!" He told her. Malia frowned for a second, clearly understandable since she hasn't been in the human world for eight years.

"People trying to get away from something." I answered for my brother.

"Well, how many tickets do you have?" Malia asked my brother. I looked up at him with an amused grin.

"None," He said, rolling his eyes.

"How many would you have if dad didn't get you out of them?" I questioned inquisitively as I raised my eyebrow. Malia looked curious as well.

Stiles thought for a second.

"Um…17," He replied.

Malia and I glanced at each other for a second before rolling our eyes at Stiles whose cheeks flushed as he stared at the ground.

Malia heaved in a sigh as she drifted off to a train of thought.

"I don't know Stiles." She exhaled. "I mean I see why you're worried, he's really hot! He's got like great hair, perfect body. You should definitely feel threatened!"

"Thank you, because I do… now more than ever!" He stated, his jealous streak vaporizing off him.

"Do you want me to torture him?" Malia asked bluntly.

My eyes widened at the coyote who just released a shrug.

"No I don't want you to torture him." Stiles whispered.

"I'm pretty sure I can take him," She stated as a matter-of-factly, clinging to her shoulder strapped bag.

"I have a plan. There are steps to doing this right." He told us.

"What steps?" I questioned as I flipped my hair to the side and adjusted my backpack and fixed my loosely fawn blouse.

Stiles turned to me. "We get the story, verify the facts, find a piece that doesn't fit then we catch him in the act. That's how you do it."

I nodded my head.

My brother's eyes drifted from us over to the horizon as we heard a car pull up. Stiles released a sigh.

Malia and I frowned before following his gaze.

The moment I darted my head, I caught the sight of a prodigious student coming out of the car. He turned around and that's when I got a better look at the smooth-skinned boy with striking blue eyes that you'd swear were from the ocean and the rich, light auburn hair glistening in the sun.

Our eyes met and I could swear the enormity of the situation drifted almost immediately. The cables holding me together suddenly just dropped the moment he and I stared at each other; nothing was holding me to the world.

His lips curved in a slight smile before his eyes drifted over to Stiles and Malia and he gave them a little wave, a wide grin that seemed pretty sincere and decent playing off him. I stared at the ground.

"Why are you so suspicious of this guy?" Malia questioned, her eyes still transfixed on the boy with the hazel blue eyes.

Stiles sighed. "Because I remember Theo from fourth grade…that's not Theo."

I turned to him and then back at Theo who still had that same grin on his face.

This should be interesting…

… …

"Here we are Stella…senior year!" I murmured to myself as I glanced between all the students who were all jollied up for the new school year.

I had a pretty good feeling about this new semester!

I entered my Biology class and took my place next to my best friend Lydia Martin. I waved at Kira who beamed up when she saw me.

"Hey," She greeted me. I smiled back at her.

Kira was a pretty cool girl. I mean, sure, I may have been skeptical of her intentions when she first came into Beacon Hills –also to the fact that my brother was possessed by the spirit her mother created – but as I got to know her, she was a pretty sweet girl.

The strawberry blonde haired girl smiled back at me.

"Where were you?" She questioned.

"Stiles kept me hanging and I had to visit the little girl's room." I told her as I pulled my backpack off.

"Right…" She nodded her head.

The students came reeling into the class and taking their seats. I reached down and pulled out my books. The moment I lifted my head up, I caught Scott sitting beside Kira.

I frowned.

Last time I was here, Scott didn't take AP Biology?

Lydia stared at me quickly before she and I both snuck a glare at Kira who wore the same confused look on her face as she stared back at us.

She gave us a shrug.

Lydia and I shrugged back, and tapered our eyes over to the door. She frowned then shrugged again, plastering the 'What am I supposed to do?' look on her face.

Lydia and I replied by motioning her to talk to him first and then tell him to get out!

Kira nodded her head understandingly.

Mental conversations were easier said than done, I've noticed.

"Scott?" She summoned her boyfriend's attention. "Are you in the right class?"

"AP Biology?" He asked.

Lydia frowned.

"Do you know what **AP** stands for?" She questioned, wondering if he was playing a practical joke or if he was just lost.

"Advanced Placement." Scott chuckled, then drifted his gaze over to the books set on the desk and unfurled the book to the middle of it –where you could see bright highlighted words, with the notebook and pen marking the pages.

Scott released a sigh, looking completely flustered and panicked. I realized then that maybe we pressurized him a little too hard.

I stared at Kira who seemed quite surprised to say the least and shrugged her shoulders.

As if on cue, our new Biology teacher, Mrs. Finch came into view.

"Welcome to AP Biology!" She started off the lesson. "Let's see who's awake!" She stated, leaning against the edge of her desk.

"Can somebody tell me what Plasmids are?" She asked the class, her face rigid and professional.

"Circular self-replicating DNA molecules often used in cloning proteins," Lydia stated as her eyes were transfixed on the teacher, her fingers paging through her textbook.

"Nicely stated, Lydia," The teacher commended. I smiled and nudged her arm. "Now, can you tell me what vitamin is absorbed in the stomach via parietal cell production of a glycoprotein?" Mrs. Finch questioned.

Lydia drifted off into thought, taking a long pause as her mind went blank.

"Uh…" She hummed.

"B-12," Mrs. Finch simply stated before turning to Scott, leaving Lydia speechless. "Mr. McCall, did you know the answer?"

"Um, no." He replied.

"It's a common test question." She pointed out, loudly so the class could hear. "What's your number one college pick?"

"Um…"

"Stop saying 'um'!" She stated sternly.

Boy did this teacher know how to set the record straight!

"Sorry…UC Davis," Scott replied truthfully,

My eyes widened. The University of California, Davis? That's a pretty great school!

"It's the best school on the West Coast for biological and physical sciences." Mrs. Finch informed. "You're in the right class if that's what you're hoping for."

So Scott wanted to follow in that field? Wow! You learn something new every day.

"Who else thinks they're in the right class?" She exclaimed loudly, gaping at the rest of the class.

The first person to pick their hand up stood at the far side of the class. I turned my head around to see Theo seated with his arm raised. The moment he met with my eyes, he gave me a crooked grin that I involuntarily blushed to.

Wait…what?

Then the entire class (Including me) raised their hands up at the teacher.

Mrs. Finch nodded her head, looking quite satisfied.

"Good." She mentioned. "Then you should all be prepared for the test tomorrow."

The class all began groaning in synchronization but Lydia and I simply nodded at the challenge and jotted the reminder down.

"Don't be so disappointed." Mrs. Finch said. "This test is specifically to help you determine whether you should actually be in AP Biology."

I nodded my head, sneaking a glance at Lydia who rolled her eyes.

"You have two weeks to drop." Mrs. Finch added as she stood up from the desk. "Tomorrow's test will just weed out the ones who shouldn't be here. And that could be any of you…" She finished off, glancing back at Scott who suddenly had a look of fear in his eye.

… …

I was currently in the library, studying with Scott, Kira and Malia when Stiles came into view and placed two sheets of paper in front of us.

"So you found something?"

"Another signature," Stiles murmured as he pointed to the signed sheet.

Jonathan Raeken…

"This is Theo's dad's signature on a speeding ticket from eight years ago." He stated then turned to the other sheet. "And this is his dad's signature on a transfer form to Beacon Hills High School from just a few days ago."

"How did you get his transfer form?" Kira asked him.

"Did you break into the administration office?" Scott questioned, expecting this from him.

"No, I did not break into the Administration Office." Stiles stated.

I rolled my eyes at the attempt of a mistruth.

"He broke into the Administration Office." I blabbered inaudibly. Knowing my twin, this was totally expected of Stiles.

The gang stared up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, I might have broken into the Administration Office." He sighed then motioned to the papers. "Can we focus on the signatures, please?"

I released an exasperated sigh as I drifted my gaze over to the two different papers.

"They're different." Stiles stated.

I stared down at the papers, looking in closely at the signatures and making sure I made a double-take squint but they seemed pretty much the same.

"They're sort of different." I whispered, looking up at my brother who growled lowly at me.

"They're completely different. Come on. Look!" He urged as he turned the pages around and brought them closer. "The garlands don't match; the undulations of the sinuous strokes are totally off."

I frowned confusedly. Was he serious? Like was he legitimately serious?

"And look, look at this." He forced, pointing at the curve of the signature. "Perfect example of the Criminal Tremor,"

"So now, Theo is Theo, but his parents aren't his parents?" Kira questioned.

"Someone's not someone." Stiles stated. "And when I figure out who that someone really is, someone's in big trouble." He mentioned, and then frowned at the sentence structure.

"But no one's done anything wrong." Scott replied.

"Yet." Stiles stated. "If Theo's parents are both psychotic killers then obviously, we should not trust him, right?"

I rolled my eyes at the hypocrisy.

"My parents are Peter and the Desert Wolf." Malia reminded. I raised my hand at the decent point.

Stiles took a second to reevaluate his whole accusation plan to uncover the truth about Theo before rubbing his temple and sighing in frustration.

"Okay…" He heaved. "It's fine. You know what?" He began, gathering all the papers together. "I'll figure this out myself, right?"

I furrowed my eyebrows up at my brother.

"I don't need you…" He snarled, pointing at Scott. "Or you…" He pointed at Kira, "Or you…" Pointing at Malia, "Or you…" He said pointing at me before walking away dramatically.

"I don't need anyone!" He retorted.

I sighed then turned to the rest of the gang.

"They were totally not different right?"

… …

During my AP English class, I saw a red liquid spot appear on my book. I released a frown as I caught two more red sports drop onto the feint printed book.

I reached for my nose and felt a warm liquid on the tips of my fingers. I pulled away to see blood…

I asked the teacher if I could use the restroom and he brusquely allowed me to.

I entered the restroom and stared at my reflection in the mirror, and in fact, my nose was dripping of crimson blood. I frowned.

I remember having this problem when I was younger but that was courtesy to the fact that the sun wasn't exactly my friend but years of medication ended my nosebleed problem.

My Anemia left when I reached 13 but I never thought it'd return…

After getting rid of all the blood with some water and tissue, I reached into my handbag and pulled out some face cream and I applied it all over my face.

I stared at my reflection.

"This sucks." I simply said.

I suddenly heard a loud thud coming from behind me and one of the toilet doors opened. I looked at the mirror to see Theo coming into view as he stood beside me and began washing his hands.

My eyes widened as I applied some lip gloss.

"Hey," He greeted me, flashing that crooked smile I met this morning.

"Um…hey," I replied back awkwardly.

Why was he in the girls' bathroom? No! Why did he take a wiz in the girls' bathroom?

I sighed.

"Nosebleed?" He questioned.

"Not exactly…" I murmured gauchely as I threw the lip gloss back into my bag. He just chuckled as he turned the tap off.

"So you're just skipping class?" Theo asked me.

I nodded my head.

"Yeah, English just isn't my thing…" I told him. He just sniggered at me as he wiped his hands.

"So I guess we both have a language streak." He mentioned. I glanced at him through the mirror, finding him staring back at me. I made sure not to make my cheeks darken as I shifted my gaze away from him.

He laughed, as if he read my intentions in my mind.

"So, what's up with Stiles? He's the interrogator in your family, right?' Theo questioned.

"Well, he'll only do that if he has a reason to." I told him. "Does he have a reason to, Theo?"

Theo tilted his head to slightly glare at me. If I hadn't felt uncomfortable then that was when I suddenly became uneasy. He was a werewolf and I was human and sure, I've been through worst but I didn't exactly have any protection now…

The glare he gave me though wasn't daunting or seething in anyway, it was more of enthrallment if lack a better word. He seemed intrigued…

"We were in Little League together; I don't see why he has a reason to be so suspicious of me." Theo said smartly, releasing a sigh and a sad expression playing off his porcelain face.

"Maybe he thinks you're not who you say you are."

Stiles was always suspicious of everyone. Derek, Kira, Liam, although he was right about Peter but he'd never exactly had the last laugh.

Theo smiled slightly and nodded his head understandingly.

"What about you?" He questioned inquisitively as he took a step forward, close to me. My heart began quickening. "Do you think I'm who I say I am?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't have a clear memory of my brother's friend from fourth grade." I told him, giving a slight cough as I took a step away from him and clearing up my equipment.

He sniggered.

"Well you've certainly changed. You're not that cute girl with those pig tails and dress aficionado." He laughed.

I paused from current position then snuck a narrowed glare at Theo who was sneering at me. I sighed.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what your deal is _Mr. Theodore "Lone Wolf/Stalker" Roosevelt!_ " I exclaimed, taking a step closer to him. "But I know for sure that my brother has had his fair share of suspects in the past and they always wound up being the bad guys, so I won't hesitate trusting his instinct another time." I seethed onto his face, but not realizing how close I was to his body.

He seemed quite freaked out for a second.

He better be freaked out! Because I swear to god, I can pull my earrings out any second.

He then released a sigh.

"You know Stella." He began as he took a step closer to me, I found myself taking a step back but hitting the edge of the sink instead and he just situated himself in front of me, leaning against me slightly.

"I came back for Scott. But I also came back for you." He whispered to me. I frowned. He doesn't even know me! "Someone like you, someone willing to willing to stop at nothing to protect her friends…" He stated.

I just stared at him with a stern look.

"I don't have anything like that. Scott and Stiles do…" He murmured as he took a step away from me. "I know I'm in the right place. I'm meant to be here. I'm meant to be part of this pack…"

He seemed so sincere and so truthful. But I wasn't so gullible.

"Nice. Was that a quote from Wolfman? Or…?" I replied with satire playing off my voice.

He just sighed then he took another step forward and leaning closer to me. Why does he keep doing that?

"Look, I'm not expecting you guys to go easy on me. But all I want is just for you guys to hear me out…" He stated.

"Well it's hard to do that when you're in the girls' restroom." I told him, raising my eyebrow at him.

He snickered.

"Actually, you're in the boys' restroom." He told me.

"What?" I questioned as I stared at my surroundings, realizing that it looks a lot different than the girls' bathroom.

Then as if on cue, the sound of the end of period bell echoed into the restroom and the door suddenly unfurled and a male sophomore came waltzing in. staring between Theo and me.

How freaking embarrassing is that?!

"I'll see you tomorrow." I heard Theo's voice whisper against my ear before he just vanished.

I exhaled the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I gripped the edges of the sink whilst I just stood there gob smacked!

I really didn't trust the infamous Theo Raeken…

… …

 **A/N: What did you guys think of that chapter? I'm trying to introduce Stella's character well and not just make her just an OC and actually make her look like she's been a part of the pack forever. So I hope I'm doing okay!**

 **Whoa! So who loved this episode? Theo is so creepy hey? And what's up with Theo and Stella?**

 **Sound off your reviews on the review button below. Tell me what your highlight was on this chapter and basically the entire episode, I love reading your reviews!**

 **REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE FOR UPDATE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dreamcatchers

"Okay. Hands on the wheel, at 10:00 and 2:00," Kira began with a sigh of excitement, as she sat at the backseat with me.

"Actually, the recommended position is now 9:00 and 3:00," Lydia chipped. "At 10:00 and 2:00, a deployed airbag could break your thumbs."

Malia darted her head at Lydia.

"Mine would heal."

"Save your strength," Lydia rolled her eyes. "And try not to destroy your beautiful car…9:00 and 3:00," Lydia mentioned, placing Malia's hands to the right position.

Malia sighed as she gripped the car. She stared out into the horizon for a while, looking panicked before moving out of her trance and turning the ignition on. Low rumbling came up and the car started.

"Alright, just ease into it." Kira said encouragingly as Malia swiftly took off for the road.

"Good, good, okay. There you go," Kira stated, waving her hands and a smile on her face.

"Please shut up." Malia pleaded firmly, her breathing hitching.

"No problem. Shutting up," Kira replied, nodding her head and zipping her lips.

"Uh…other way," Kira mentioned unsurely.

"Other way,"

"We are now off the road, this is not the road," Lydia mentioned.

"Malia, please go the other way." I stated.

The car began beeping as she led closer to the tree.

"W-what is that? What is beeping?" Malia asked in annoyance as the car continued shrieking.

"The car's telling you not to run into the tree." I told her.

"Turn the wheel." Lydia begged. "Malia!"

Malia made a swift turn and went back on the road.

"And try to stay on the actual road."

The tires began to squeal as Malia made a turn around.

"Okay, sure." Kira began. "Uh this is called a U-turn."

"You said 'turn the wheel.'" Malia turned to Lydia, who didn't reply as she continued 'driving'.

"Maybe you should press a little harder on the gas…" Lydia pointed out gesturing with her hands.

"Whoa,"

"Okay, just turn up here." Lydia told her, gesturing with hands over to the right.

"No, no, no, slowly, slowly," Lydia urged, halting her hands.

Malia took it in a literal sense and slowed down, almost to a stop. Lydia shook her head and shook her hand frustratingly.

"Go!"

"Hmm…" Kira hummed, staring out of the window.

"Anybody want to tell me where we're going?" I implored as I stared at the sign.

"The school, we can finish the parking practice in the lot." Lydia replied.

"Lydia, we're actually heading downtown." Kira mentioned.

Lydia's eyes furrowed in befuddlement, as she darted her head forward and stared into the darkness that covered the tar road.

"What?"

"If we want to go to the school we should do a U-turn. Shouldn't we?" I asked.

"No," Lydia simply replied, staring into the distance into yet another stance. "Keep going."

"Are you sure?" Malia asked.

"Yes." Lydia replied, her eyes lingering around the area. "We're almost there."

As we pulled up to what would look like where Lydia wanted us to be –underground road. We slipped out of the car and stared towards the distance to see an abandoned truck parked on the center. I turned my head to Kira who shrugged her shoulders.

We began walking towards the truck to see something moving through the brightness of the headlights. I widened my eyes as I realized that the moving figure was in fact a person drenched in blood, stretching his weak hand for us.

I tilted my head over to Lydia who didn't seem bothered by it at all, almost as if she expected much. She heaved a sigh.

"Call 911…"

… …

Scott and my brother pulled up in Stiles' jeep and came walking up to us. He turned to me, where I was standing with Lydia, Kira and Malia, answering questions the deputy asked us.

"You okay?" He asked in concern.

I nodded my head.

He and Scott then began sauntering hurriedly over to the crime scene. They both halted when they saw the crippled man in a stretcher, being hurried over to the ambulance.

"Boys!" my dad retorted, drawing their attention away from them. They walked up to him and they began discussing things.

I sighed; focusing my attention back to the questions Deputy Parrish asked us –which were pretty unexplainable either way.

"So you were driving?" He asked us.

"Actually, we were teaching Malia how to drive." Lydia replied. Malia raised her hand up.

"I think you should be asking the most important question we know you want to ask, Deputy?" Lydia said, almost teasingly as she stared up at him through her long eyelashes.

He grinned, and released a chuckle of nervousness, noting something down on the checklist.

"Eager aren't we, Ms. Martin." He teased back, interlocking her eyes with the deputy. She shrugged her shoulders, still keeping her eyes locked onto his.

There was something going on and I didn't quite put my finger on it. I didn't want to dwell on it. Lydia was Lydia after all.

"Um…okay," I mentioned, breaking the awkward tension. "We were giving Malia driving lessons, since she'd like to ace her next drivers' test."

"I would've aced it at first if it wasn't for Mr. Yukimura, breathing words in my ear." Malia said, rolling her eyes.

"So as we were driving…" Kira began.

"Lydia began having difficulty of finding the way to school." I replied. Deputy Parrish frowned at me. "She had a _**feeling**_."

"Banshee feeling," Lydia clarified, rolling her eyes as she flipped her hair to the side.

Jordan nodded. "Banshee feeling," He repeated.

"And that's when we found the body."

"Keep it on channel two." I heard my dad say.

We then saw Scott charging past us, with a channel walkie-talkie in his grasp.

"Where's he going?" I asked my dad as he and Stiles walked up to us.

"The back alley," He replied.

"Why?" Lydia asked.

"There was another third party in the truck. We think he was the one who caused this." Sheriff Stilinski replied.

"Donovan." Stiles replied with a sigh.

I widened my eyes.

Donovan was the one who I heard Dad and Stiles talking about last night.

"Dad, what if it wasn't Donovan?" Stiles questioned.

Dad frowned. "I'm guessing you have a theory."

"Yeah, I think I do." Stiles replied.

 _ **Theo**_ …

As if on cue, the moment I shifted my head I caught a figure standing at the edge of the top level road. I squinted to see that it was none other than…

Theo Raeken!

I blinked for a second and he just disappeared.

It must've just been in my head.

We waited for about five minutes, for Scott to give us an update on the search for Donovan before we heard a ruffling sound appearing from Deputy Parrish's shoulder.

He pulled out his radio.

"Scott, is that you?" Parrish asked.

"Yeah, I found Donovan!" He replied in a muffle. "He's completely freaked out, he keeps saying some name."

Dad reached out for the radio. "What name?"

"Theo," Stiles mumbled lowly. I turned to him.

"Tracy, he keeps saying Tracy." Scott replied.

"Tracy who?" Dad asked.

"Stewart!" Lydia stated with a sigh. All eyes darted towards her. "Tracy Stewart."

… …

"Tracy wasn't just having trouble sleeping," Lydia stated. "It was a real disorder. It was night terrors." She replied with an eye roll.

"Well, now she's the night terror." Stiles brought up as she stood over the other side of his jeep. "Especially since no one can find her…"

"Okay, I know we're all tired and miserable…" Scot came up then shifted his eyes over to Mason who was particularly flabbergasted. "Except for you,"

"Oh I'm sorry," He gasped. "This is all just mind blowing."

Liam must've told him the truth about us.

"You're a kitsune?" He exclaimed at kitsune who wandered her eyes around. "I don't even know what that is,"

"I'm still learning." Kira replied after realizing he's talking about her.

"Liam, we said you could tell him." Stiles stated with an exasperated sight. "Not invite him to the inner circle."

"Uh, I'm in the inner circle?" Mason asked in hopefulness and shock.

"No," Both Liam and Stiles replied in synchronization.

"Guys, look, back to Tracy." I brought all the boys back to earth.

"She's just one lone wolf, we can find her." Scott stepped up.

"One lone serial-killing wolf," Malia squeezed in.

"Uh, she only killed one person, you know." Stiles corrected. "The other two were mauled."

"Alright, what do we do when we catch her?" Stiles and I questioned in unison.

"I say we put her down." Malia shrugged off.

Malia was always blunt however, this time she had something going. We all stared at each other, contemplating whether or not to execute it.

"Intense…" Mason stated out of the blue.

I glared at him, whilst the rest never seemed to notice.

"Guys, let's concentrate on catching her first." Scott urged. "We'll figure out the rest later."

… …

As we went back to our classes after our break, I caught Liam sitting on the far east of the class like he always does. My smile fell when his eyes drifted over to me side, and he gave me that sly crooked grin of his.

I scoffed and walked over to my seat next to Andrew.

Mrs. Finch waltzed into the class with the test papers from yesterday and made rounds around the class.

She placed mine on my desk. I skimmed through the paper.

 **95**

"Well done, Stella but you should really stop over-explaining things. Keep it sweet and simple." She told me.

"I wish all my exes were sweet and simple." I replied with a scoff, I could hear Theo's light chuckle come up from behind.

"What?" Mrs. Finch questioned.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing," I replied.

She frowned back before continuing her round around the class.

"Nice to see where your priorities are Scott," Mrs. Finch stated as she placed he paper on his eyes. By the looks of things, he did really well.

I grinned.

"Since you have such a good grasp on the subject," Mrs. Finch commented. "How about you lead us in a review of last night's reading?" She asked.

"Um…sure," Scott stated, turning the pages of his book. His eyes drifted over to the door where Liam stood. I frowned.

"Scott?" The teacher questioned.

"Uh, sorry, just looking for the page," Scott said nervously.

"Scott!" Mrs. Finch called out.

"Yeah, one second, sorry!" He said, clearing his throat.

"Scott,"

Will someone please tell the damn kid to leave! I thought in my head and glared at Liam and mouthed 'Go away! You'll get caught!'

He sighed, turning to his alpha who signaled to his ear.

I couldn't hear what Liam said after that but it seemed pretty important if it caught Scott's attention. Scott excused himself before following Liam out. I stared at Lydia who just shrugged back.

I turned around to see Theo grinning slightly. I licked my lips slightly before gritting my teeth together and clenching my fists. He must have had something to do with it.

When Mrs. Finch's attention wasn't on the class, I took it upon myself to head over to the spare seat next to Theo. I placed my books on the desk.

"Okay, what's your deal? What's you cynical, devious, self-righteous plan now!" I questioned bluntly.

He chuckled nervously.

Oh! Don't start with me mister!

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied, jotting something down on his book.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about." I stated gruffly. "I know it was you at the crime scene last night."

He narrowed his eyes at me, his facial expression completely muddled.

"What crime scene?" He asked.

"The one Tracy was involved in, where she killed one of them. I saw you staring down at us." I reminded him. He soon realized he wasn't going to get out of it and sighed. "Mhmm, yeah, I got you!" I stated. "I don't trust you Theo Raeken."

"Look, I was there just check on Scott. We were supposed to meet up but he told me he was stuck in the station and then he told me about some murder. I needed to make sure he was okay, especially you." Theo stated.

I frowned. "Okay, I will just overlook the fact that that's plain all creepy." I rolled my eyes. "Why would you even care what happened to me anyway?"

He smiled. "You're my friend. You're part of Scott's pack. And you're Stiles' sister so you're really important."

I snorted.

"Ms. Stilinski?" I heard Mrs. Finch call me out.

"Sorry, Mrs. Finch, I'm just helping him out." I replied.

Theo sniggered.

"Listen here you little twat…" I snarled under my breath. He sighed. "I don't care if you're trying to 'prove yourself worthy of being in Scott's pack'. All I care about, is protecting my friends and if you are indeed a threat. I won't hesitate to kill you with my platinum pepper-spray," I warned him, giving him a much needed once-over. "And to be honest, I can use it right now if I wanted to."

He turned to me, his attention fully on mine. He moved his body close to mine. I could literally feel his breath lingering on my face, his lips only inches away from mine.

"Okay," He stated. "If I do show you an act of kindness, will that prove to you that I'm not the bad guy here?"

I thought for a second and shook my head.

"Not enough, no," I replied.

"What if I promise that I'll save someone from the pack whenever they're in need?" He asked me, moving closer to me. I stared down at the almost non-existence between us and then lifted my head nervously.

Was this dude crazy? Or was he freaking crazy?

"Still not enough," I told him.

He grinned slightly, staring down at my lips then back to my eyes. He reached for my cheek and removed a strand of hair from it.

I shoved my head away from him, my eyes sending daggers at him.

As if on cue, the dismissal bell erupted and everyone lined out. I glared at Theo for a second before grabbing my books and walking away from him.

"It's Tracy!" Kira shrieked as she came up to me. I frowned.

"What?"

"It's Tracy." Lydia repeated. I widened my eyes. "Let's go!"

We ran out of the class and caught Liam standing, watching the door.

"They're taking her to the animal clinic?" Kira questioned.

"Yeah, to see if Deaton can figure out what's wrong with her?" Liam stated – his breath uneasy as if he came from a long run.

"What's wrong with her is that she killed two people…" Lydia stated, lowering her voice down. "Her father and according to Parrish, her psychiatrist."

"Isn't there anyone else we can talk to?" Kira asked. Liam shook his head.

"Does she still have her mom? Any family?" I questioned, turning to Lydia who seemed to have taken an interest in her.

Something popped into her head.

"Alpha…" She murmured. "She's a werewolf, she has an alpha right?"

We nodded our heads.

"Anyone know of any new ones moved into Beacon Hills?" She asked.

"No. But there's an old one…one of the oldest," Kira said, eying Liam slightly who seemed to know exactly what she was talking about. "And we know her,"

"And her pack…" Liam replied.

… …

Kira, Lydia and I drove over to Tracy's house, trying to crack open anything we can find on her, anything useful than a serial killer werewolf that overdoses on silver substances. I rolled my eyes at how normal that sounded in my head.

"Hold on, isn't this like a crime scene or something?" Kira questioned.

She did have a point!

I turned to Lydia.

"No!" Lydia scoffed and then unfurled the door and we walked in to see the 'Please do not cross' yellow tape placed around her bedroom. I tilted my head over to Lydia, raising my eyebrow. "Maybe…don't worry about it."

"Okay…so what are we looking for?" I asked.

Lydia shook her head, staring at all the possible information we could get on her.

"I'm not sure…" She replied, waltzing around the room and switched the lamp on. "I'm mostly just following a feeling."

"Your feelings usually lead to dead bodies!" Kira replied. I nodded.

"Thank you!"

Lydia sighed exasperatingly. "Well let me know when you find one."

Kira and I widened our eyes at her. She laughed.

"I'm kidding."

We searched the room, anything that could give us information. All we found out she had a cute Native American themed room and was a great artist. Literally her drawings literally spoke to you! It was borderline creepy and fascinating. I was starting to like this serial killer werewolf.

"Hey, look at this." Kira drew our attention to her. Lydia and I walked up to her to see her carrying a dreamcatcher and a card.

"Remember Tracy bear, it only works if you believe it. Hope this helps. Love dad!" Kira read. "This is beyond depressing,"

"Let me see that," I urged. Kira handed me the card.

 _ **Remember Tracy-bear,**_

 _ **It only works if you believe it, hope this helps.**_

 _ **-Love, Dad**_

I turned the card to see a picture of a mixed bred animal. It looked like a lion with a snake on its back.

"He was just trying to help her."

"Why would she go after him like that?" Kira asked.

"I guess…she wasn't in control of herself." Lydia replied.

"But it wasn't even a full moon," I told him.

"Maybe a werewolf with night terrors is worse than…" Lydia trailed off, snatching the dreamcatcher from Kira's hand and stared at it. "You know, there are cases of people, who actually murdered their entire family while in a night terror." She said, staring at us. "They had no idea what they were doing."

"It's called homicidal somnambulism." Lydia added.

"So if Tracy's killing people she doesn't really want to kill…" Kira paused.

"She might not be awake." I finished her sentence.

Lydia stared at the distance.

"She's still in a night terror…" She stated, answering our guesses.

"Okay…so her dad was just trying to help her right?" Kira asked as she began pacing around.

"So was her psychiatrist…"

"That would mean that's why she's at the school?" Kira questioned.

"She was looking for someone who was just trying to help?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah…" Kira replied. "No. maybe it was you?"

Lydia and I darted our heads at the kitsune. Kira suddenly felt self-conscious about her theory and shrugged.

"Or not, since that would mean she wants to kill you." Kira stated.

"Uh…yeah," I chuckled.

"No. you're right." Lydia replied. "I was trying to help but…so was someone else…my mother."

"What if Tracy went to the school looking for her?" I questioned.

"Where is she now?"

Lydia sighed. "On a date,"

… …

I ran into the animal station to see Theo lifting Scott off the ground, whilst Deaton and Stiles lay on the ground, breathing heavily.

"How did you find us?" Scott questioned.

"You work here." Theo stated. "I heard about Tracy. I've been looking for you." He added, heading over to my brother.

"No!" Stiles groaned.

"What the hell happened here?" I questioned, as Theo helped Stiles up. Theo turned to me and his eyes widened.

"We lost her!" Scott said his voice hoarse.

"And Malia," Stiles added. I frowned, rubbing his back soothingly.

"So this is Theo?" Deaton asked.

Stiles nodded his head.

I gave Theo a once over.

"Let me help." He urged. "It doesn't have to mean I'm part of the pack. Like you've accepted me or anything like that. It just means I can help catch this girl."

Scott and Stiles gave each other a look; I however, was staring right at Theo who was staring back at me. He may have put on a convincing show but something was off about him…maybe it was just my 'Stiles' side.

Could we actually trust him?

… …

 **A/N: Long overdue update, I'm sorry but here I am! I missed this story so much. Well I think we've all seen this episode but what do you think about Stella in this story? I was contemplating whether or not to put her into the show down at the station but since Tracy was there, things would probably not have gone well. But I hope I did well in this part.**

 **What was your highlight? Did you like the Theo and Stella scene in the classroom? Do you ship them? Because I do!**

 **Please review your thoughts and follow and favorite for an update!**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth and Consequence

The boys and I hopped into my brother's Jeep and made our way over to the station to go help the girl's out.

When we arrived, we all rushed into the station and rushed into the second door to see absolute madness. Blood spattered everywhere, deputies on the ground and broken glass.

I turned to see Scott running over to my dad who was being lifted up by the Deputy –I think her name was Valerie Clark – and my eyes bulged.

I ran over to him and reached for his arm, gripping it firmly.

"Dad!" I retorted. "Dad, are you okay?"

He nodded his head, but not without wincing in pain. I frowned and turned around to see my brother's figure standing motionless.

I went over to his side to see the thing I was never expecting to see in a million years…Lydia on the ground, writhing in immense pain.

I gasped, covering my mouth as I watched, as the blood Kira had been trying to stop, dripping off her fingers. I ran over to Lydia's side.

"Oh, god, Lydia!" I cried out in agony.

Theo suddenly appeared and pulled his belt out.

 _ **This is not the time to strip, you ass!**_ I thought to myself.

When he reached us, he pushed me to the side. I narrowed my eyes at him, clenching my fists together.

How dare he?

But my inner anger was silenced when he began draping the belt around her and closing it, holding the wound together and stopping the blood from flowing.

I lifted my head, staring at my brother whose eyes were welling up in tears, in complete sorrow yet his shocked expression didn't make it seem so. He was freaking out. He was freaking out at the fact that not only is his friend lying on the ground dying, but that his first crush, his first love could be dying as well.

He was devastated.

Ms. Martin appeared and gasped in terror as she saw her daughter on the ground, bleeding out.

"Oh, god!" She sobbed, losing her balance and holding onto my brother before running over to Lydia's side.

I could hear Kira weeping and sniveling next to Theo who was holding the belt tightly and whispering something things to himself as he stared down at Lydia.

Mrs. Martin was whimpering so hard, yet as quietly as she caressed Lydia's clammy head.

"Stiles!" I heard Scott call out for my brother.

I darted my head towards my brother who still had the same expression on, ignoring him.

"Stiles!" Scott called out again, this time catching his attention. "Stiles come on,"

Stile turned back to Lydia, his eyes in pain and longing.

Even in the midst of almost dying, Lydia managed to smile at him.

"It's okay. She's alright," Theo murmured to him.

I glared at him.

She's not alright! She's bleeding to death you idiot!

"Tracy," Lydia said breathlessly. Stiles shook his head. "Stiles, I'm fine. Help Tracy."

"Stiles," I muttered to him, nodding my head.

"Come on, Stiles," I heard dad call for him.

"Go!" Lydia managed to shout out.

Stiles contemplated for a second before walking away and helping my dad head over to the basement,

I turned back to Lydia.

"What happened?"

"I-I was trying to fight off Tracy and she slit through Lydia's skin with her tail." Kira replied, her voice cracked from crying.

"Her tail?" I questioned in shock.

So she was a Kanima/Werewolf?

I stared down at Lydia, rubbing her hand soothingly.

"Seriously, I'll be fine." She croaked.

I smiled slightly and rubbed her stomach, but getting in contact with Theo's cold skin. I tilted my head over to him to see him staring back at me.

"Where's Malia?" I asked.

"In the basement, trying to help Tracy," Kira replied.

"This is insane," Lydia's mom cried out.

As if on cue, a bunch of EMT's waltzed into the station with heavy equipment and pulled out a stretcher, lifting Lydia off the ground and stretching her out.

"Where's the parent?" One of the EMT's asked.

"Here," Ms. Martin answered and followed them out.

… …

We made it to the hospital right after the ambulance did and waited for the news on Lydia.

"Stiles," Melissa called out as she entered the room.

"How bad is it?" He asked.

"Could have been worse," She sighed and then went over to Theo. "Theo, nice going on that tourniquet. You probably saved her life." She added as she turned to all of us and just in time as Scott and Liam entered the room.

I moved my eyes over to Theo, staring at him warily.

What was his deal? Did he have an agenda or did he genuinely want to save Lydia?

"All right," Melissa began. "She's about to go into surgery. So it's going to take a while." She stated.

I sighed.

"Any other supernatural details that I need to know about or do we just stich her up and hope for the best?" She asked.

"It was the tail," Kira replied, her eyes all puffy.

"Yeah, Tracy cut her with the tail, if that makes a difference." I added.

"Okay," She heaved a sigh before walking away.

I turned to my brother in nervousness.

"But it wasn't just Trace. There were the others," Malia pointed out. "The guys in the masks,"

Scott and Stiles gave each other a distinct look.

Wait! Didn't they believe her? What?

… …

The next day was rough. We all had to spend the day stressing about what happened yesterday, who these so called 'guys in masks' –please let it not be an Oni, Berserker repeat – and thinking about Lydia.

"If 99.9% of our DNA sequence is the same as other humans, what could account for the missing 0.1% difference?" She asked the class. "Theo?"

"Um…nucleotides," He replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"That's right." She replied. "Yes, Kira?"

"Can there be more than one species in the same DNA?" She asked.

That's a good question. I wanted to know too.

"No, but there can be multiple sets of DNA in the same individual. We call that a chimera." She replied. "Anyone know where that term comes from?"

Sydney raised her hand.

"Sydney?"

"Greek mythology. It's a lion with a goat coming out of its back and a tail that ends in the head of a snake." She replied. I remember vaguely seeing that before.

Oh! Right! The card Tracy's dad gave to her.

"That's right, Sydney," Ms. Finch said. "Do you want to read us the full Wikipedia entry off your phone?"

Sydney shied away.

"But that does get us into the next topic of mutation. As you know from the reading, DNA is a fragile molecule." The teacher breathed. "Isn't it, Scott?"

Scott drew his eyes from the sheet he was writing on and stared at the teacher with confused eyes.

"Or did you miss last night's assigned reading?" She posed.

"Kind of," He answered nervously.

"Kind of or yes?" Mrs. Finch questioned in irritation.

"Mostly yes," Scott replied in defeat.

"Well, then thank you for another helpful transition in topic." She stated.

Whoa! How rude!

I immediately felt bad for Scott. He wasn't having it well in this class.

"Drop forms," She called out, pulling stacks of paper off her desk and handing some out to people. "All those now acutely aware that they do not belong in this class, you should fill one out, the rest will be on my desk…"

The bell erupted almost immediately and we all packed up and headed for our next period.

Scott, Kira and I had a free period so we took that as a chance to head to the library to gather information.

Stiles and Malia came heading our way.

"Did you get in to see Lydia?" Scott asked.

"No. I tried using my free period but she's still in the ICU and no one outside family is allowed in." Stiles replied.

"We got one thing," Malia replied, placing the Bestiary on the desk.

"Anything in here about half-werewolves, half-Kanimas?" Kira and I asked in unison.

"Chimera…" Scott murmured.

Stiles frowned. "Uh, what?"

"Chimera. It's a creature made of incongruous parts," He told us and turned to the book. "And if Liam said he found two burial sites, it means Tracy's not the only one."

"Who's the second Chimera?" I asked.

"And why would they bury them?" Stiles asked.

"Deaton thinks it's part of their process," Scott said.

"People in masks," Malia sighed.

I sighed.

Are we seriously going to fight for our lives again?

… …

Stiles dropped me off at the hospital so that I could visit Lydia whilst he and Malia read through the bestiary, trying to figure out more about these 'Chimeras'.

I made my way over to her room to see Deputy Parrish laughing at something she said and exiting the door.

I frowned. What was he doing here?

"Hey, Parrish!" I greeted.

"Hi, Stella," He smiled at me. "You're here to see Lydia? Don't worry about the nurses, I'll cover for you."

I smiled at him as he walked away. I entered the room to see Lydia watching something on TV.

"And the Banshee awakens," I laughed as I shut the door. She turned to me and smiled.

"You shouldn't be here," She told me.

"Oh, I know but Parrish said he'll cover for me," I told her. "By the way, when did you two become BFFS? Or is it something more?"

She rolled her eyes. "He was just asking me questions…"

"Was he here the whole day?" I questioned.

It was 21:00.

"Yeah, we kinda just talked afterward." She told me. I nodded my head as I took a seat next to her.

"So this room seems cozy," I stated as I scanned around the small, medically dominated room. She laughed.

"Yeah, the food isn't that appealing either," She said, virtually gagging. "You guys find anything?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"The others are doing all they can. Stiles and Malia are uncovering information from the bestiary, whilst Scott and Kira are trying to find something on something called…uh Chimera?" I told her.

"Right, a creature with inconclusive DNA," She replied. "Why didn't I think of that?"

I sighed. "Apparently Tracy was one of them."

She turned to me, her eyes filled with confusion.

"Was?" She asked.

"Tracy's dead…" I informed her.

Shock couldn't even explain her expression. I knew how much she wanted to help Tracy out with her problem. I think she's making up for not being able to help before…not being able to help Allison.

"Hey," I called out, reaching for her hand. She turned to me. "There was nothing you could've done, nothing any of us could. Don't think it's your fault because it's not."

She gave me a small smile, but I knew deep down she felt guilty about Tracy's death.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, changing the subject.

"A little sore, but I think it's sufficed to say I'll be fine by tomorrow." She told me. I smiled back.

The door was immediately unfurled and the nurse entered the room.

I sighed.

I guess that's my cue.

"See you soon," I said to Lydia –who nodded her head – before hopping off the seat and making my way out of the room without being shouted at by the nurse.

I guess my innocent face has its perks.

As I shut the door, I caught Theo sitting by the waiting chair. I rolled my eyes and decided to make my way past him. He immediately stood up when he saw me.

"Wait, Stella!" He called out. I sighed, turning my body reluctantly to face him. "How is she doing?"

"She's fine," I said gruffly.

He nodded his head, pursing his lips together.

"How are you doing?" He asked in concern.

I narrowed my eyes at him slightly.

"What is your deal Theo Raeken?" I questioned. He frowned back.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, 'What is you deal'?" I asked again. "I talked to you yesterday, about how I don't trust you. Next thing you do is save Lydia's life, making yourself seem like this 'good heroic guy'! What's your agenda?" I prosecuted.

"Didn't you ever stop to think that maybe I am the good guy?" Theo questioned aggressively. I flinched. "And I didn't save Lydia for you, but if you think that low of me the least you could do is thank me for it."

I stared at his perfectly sculptured body, and then moved my eyes over to his lips watching as they pressed together in a thin line before drifting my eyes finally over to his blue eyes, as they pierced into my soul.

"Thank you," I replied to him, my voice teasing.

He scoffed and then walked away. I grabbed his arm, pulling him back. He glared at me.

"Seriously, thank you. If it wasn't for you…Lydia wouldn't have been alive." I told him, this time with no mocking tone in my voice.

He slowly nodded his head, and curving his lips into a slight smile which made my heart jump.

What the hell?

"Want me to give you a ride home?" He suggested. I frowned at him warily. "Oh come on, can you trust me with your life this one time?"

I giggled.

I never giggle over a guy!

"Um…yeah sure, I don't have cash for the bus anyway." I told him. He smiled as he and I left the hospital.

As we reached the parking lot, the wind blew past me and I shivered.

"Oh, here," He stated, shrugging his jacket off –I couldn't help but look at the corner of my eyes at his muscles flexing from his shirt as he pulled the jacket off. He draped it around my shoulders.

It was a cliché move but I was cold so what the heck!

I smiled and we entered his car.

Every time I spend time with Theo, every time I watch him do things unimaginable to prove his worth for the pack, I begin to trust his presence.

I was probably going to regret it later but…

In all of those instances…I begin to _**like**_ him even more.

… …

 **A/N: That's some Thella love for you coming your way! Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! FOR AN UPDATE!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Novel's Approach

The whole ride to my home was quiet. Although, not quite awkward silence, more like…amicably comfortable silence.

The car was starting to feel sweltering hot and I stretched my hand over to turn up the AC. Theo reacted the same time I did, our hands immediately touched and I gasped at the coldness of his skin.

He turned to me. "Sorry," He chuckled, as I retracted my hand and he turned up the AC. "Is that better?"

I nodded my head. "Thanks."

He smiled and refocused his attention back on the road. My eyes were lingering elsewhere, gazing at the way his muscles flexed through his shirt. It was wrong I know, and I probably looked like an idiot but…

Wait! Why the hell am I hesitating? I shouldn't be gawking at him!

I turned my focus on the road as we reached the stop sign.

"Um…you'll turn the next right," I told him.

"I know where you live Stella," Theo said.

"Oh…" I trailed off. "Is it because you hung out with my brother when you were kids?"

"Or maybe there was something else that I wanted to reach out to." He said, sneaking a glance back at me.

My cheeks flushed into beet red. Dammit! Can this guy stop!

"Oh yeah, what might that be?" I asked as I removed a strand of hair dangling off my forehead and placing it behind my ear.

He smiled as he took the right turn and reached the neighborhood block.

"Why did you return to Beacon anyway? I mean, I heard you left because you got tired of it." Theo asked, cheekily changing the subject.

Well played mister!

"Um…well, yeah that's partially the reason why I left I-" I paused as I stared out the window for a second. Should I tell him about Allison? The only person I could confide in about her death was Lydia. She's the only person I actually trusted. But could I trust Theo?

"A friend of mine… _ **left**_ us a while back and I just wanted to get out. It'll just be a constant reminder that she's not with us anymore." I told him.

He nodded his head understandingly.

"What happened to her?" He asked in curiousness.

I didn't reply. It's just hard to open up to anyone about Allison's death. I'm still in the journey of recovery of watching my best friend getting stabbed with a sharp blade right through the chest.

Yeah no…I'm still not getting there.

"Okay," Theo sighed as he sucked in his mouth and turned back on the road.

We reached my house after a few more seconds of driving. Theo pulled up his truck by the sidewalk.

"Um…thanks for the ride," I told Theo as I reached for the car door handle.

"No problem," He told me as he slipped out of the car.

I frowned as I watched him come all the way to my passenger side. He unfurled the door and stretched his hand out to me. I stared at it and rolled my eyes at the cheesiness. I scoffed as I got out of the car and walked passed him.

I could feel his energy following my trail.

"I thought we said our goodbyes." I said to him as I draped my arms together.

"No. You just said 'thank you' and walked away from me." He said. "But hey, I'm not judging."

God! Why was he trying so hard?

I released a sigh and halted in my tracks, spinning around to stare at him in annoyance.

"Okay. Fine! Thank you for the ride Theo, and goodbye! Better?" I stated, looking up into his blue eyes. He gave me a crooked grin. Shit…

"Not exactly because you're still wearing my jacket," He pointed out, signaling to the oversized suede jacket I had on.

I narrowed my eyes down at the jacket and then back at him. I insistently shrugged the jacket off my shoulders and handed it back to him.

He chuckled as he took it from me, but not getting the chance to run his hand over mine.

I had to refrain from shivering from his touch.

He held the jacket and began folding it, not departing from my eyes.

"You can keep it if you want?" He asked me, showcasing his sly grin and perfect rows of teeth.

Who has such perfect teeth? No seriously! He looked like a freaking mannequin. He's the exact replica of Ken Carson! It was almost disturbing!

 _Almost…_

"What would I want to do with your jacket?" I scoffed.

He nodded. "Right,"

I bobbed my head over to the light flashing from my brother's room. He must be home. But I didn't see his piece-a-crap Jeep anywhere.

"Is that all?" I asked Theo as I turned back to him.

He shook his head slightly as he took a step forward towards me, now standing only centimeters away. My breathing hitched as I felt his head lean in and the air coming from his mouth reaching my nose. My insides began burning, burning more than usual.

His lips were literally only nanoseconds away from connecting with mine.

I hissed slightly, sucking in a breath of air.

"I got to go." I told him as I tilted my head to the ground and took a step back. I ran a hand through my hair.

He chuckled.

"If you wanted to go you would've a long time ago," He told me.

"I don't know what you mean by that," I said to him with an agitated laugh.

"Why do you do that?" Theo questioned. "Pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about."

I glared at him. "Listen here, Raeken! I don't know what your little quest is but –"

"You know what? Save it! I've heard enough of your threats to last a lifetime. I know where I'm 'overstepping my boundaries'" He laughed as he quoted the words.

I softened almost immediately.

"Have a good night, _Stella_ ," He replied, giving me a saluted smile before he hopped into his truck and drove off.

"Oh god!" I cried in frustration as I placed my hand on my forehead.

Why did I suddenly feel so guilty? I hate this feeling.

I entered the house and made my way over to my room. My dad was probably still out on duty.

I heard a loud bang and a groan of frustration coming out of my brother's room. I frowned as I made my way over to his room to see him standing by the transparent drawing board.

He had his hand on his shoulder, wincing in pain at the friction. I frowned. What the hell happened to him?

"Stiles?" I called out.

He flinched at my voice and sighed.

"Stella, do not creep up on me like that!" He shouted.

"Sorry," I said to him.

Dammit! He looked like he just rolled up from a rodeo match. He was hyperventilating, perspiring, and shaking.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

The vibration of his phone drew his attention away. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Scott?" Stiles said breathlessly.

I could hear vaguely enough that Scott had some news to tell Stiles and it wasn't good. Something that could either get us killed or endangered.

" _Someone's taking the bodies,"_ Scott said in panic.

Stiles paused for a while, running his hand through his hair in frustration and worry.

What bodies?

" _Stiles, you there?"_ Scott muffled.

"Yeah, uh, yeah um…" He trailed off. I walked over to him and stood beside him so I could make out what was being said.

"Where?" I asked.

"W-what are you talking about?" Stiles questioned.

"I'm at the Animal Clinic with Kira. Tracy's body is gone." Scott stated. "The lock on the door was broken from the outside and my mom just told me Luca's body went missing from the morgue. They've been searching the whole hospital for it." Scott informed. "Someone's stealing the bodies."

Stiles and I stared at each other in terror.

This is –supernaturally speaking – not gonna end well…

… …

" _The Dread Doctors_ by T.R McCammom." Lydia recited as she read the back of the book as we entered through the school building. It's only been a day and she bounced back to her old self. She halted in her tracks.

"What?" Malia and I asked in unison.

"I don't know. There's something about it." Lydia stated as we made our way through the hallway.

"Has anyone actually read it yet?" I asked.

"Just me. And I didn't understand any of it." Malia replied.

"We should probably all read it." Lydia replied.

"Kira's working on that." Malia stated as we made our way over to her locker.

"Stiles says he can't find anything on the author. He thinks it's a pen name." Malia said to us as she pulled out some books.

"In a small New England town, teenagers are taken in the night and buried alive." Lydia widened her eyes as she turned to us. "Days later they emerge transformed, wreaking havoc and spreading terror, commanded by an ancient order of Parascientists known only as the Dread Doctors." Lydia sighed as she tapped the book on her palm.

"Sounds vaguely familiar," She said.

"How does it end?" I asked.

"It doesn't. This is supposed to be volume one." Malia told us.

"Oh, let me guess…There is no volume two?" Lydia asked sarcastically.

"I think we're living volume two." Malia commented.

"Then maybe the real question is…"

"Is this a novel…" I continued.

"Or someone's prediction?" Lydia ended off as she stared off into the distance.

Malia and I sighed.

"Is this all going to yet again get us all killed?" I said.

"No. There's more." Lydia stated.

"I don't know about you two but the one true enemy I need to defeat is getting through Math so let's go." Malia said, shutting her locker door and walking past us.

Lydia and I sighed and followed her by the tail –no pun intended.

When we reached the class, the girls and I took our seats and the teacher began the lesson.

Malia groaned from the opposite seat and turned her body around

to face Lydia.

"Why is your heart beating so fast?" Malia whispered bluntly.

"Look at this! Look at the 'Acknowledgements; page." Lydia gasped as she flashed the book in front of Malia.

"For providing scientific perspective and invaluable insight…" Malia recited. I snatched the book from her.

"This book is dedicated to…" I widened my eyes as I saw the unfamiliar name. "Dr. Gabriel Valack?"

Lydia sighed.

"Do you know him?" I asked her.

Lydia nodded her head. "Yeah, and we know where to find him."

"Where?" I asked.

"Eichen House," Lydia told me. "We need to all –"

"Oh no, I don't think so. I'm not going there. I've had enough nightmares to last a lifetime." Malia stated, even before the suggestion even came about.

"This is my last class so I'll probably head over to give Stiles a heads up." Lydia told us as the school dismissal bell rang.

"I need to go research something in the internet room. I'll meet you guys there?" I told Lydia as we left the class. She nodded her head.

"Bye," She told me as she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I gave Malia a quick hug before we parted ways.

I ran over to the room and hopped onto the first computer I could find. I began researching creatures with inconclusive DNA. Apparently it's not only present when different DNA of creatures merge together to form Chimera', but also when an original supernatural creature has a variety of other creatures in their system. It's pretty complicated if you ask me.

One particularly caught my eye.

"A coyote and a wolf?" I frowned as I clicked on the picture.

"What are you doing?" I heard the familiar husky voice reach my ears. I spun around to see Theo standing in front of me, dressed in a dark jacket and a pale blue waistcoat and denim jeans.

"Um…just uh, researching for homework," I replied as I exited from the tab. I realized that I've been here for way too long. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…I just came back from a couple of my friends, I just came back to study at the library." He said.

"Oh. That's cool. Malia's studying too."

Theo suddenly looked interest.

"Oh, is it?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Um…I better get going," I dismissed as I got up from the chair and began heading up but paused and spun around. "I'm sorry again for last night? I don't mean to be harsh. It's just hard to let people in after going through villains of the villains."

He chuckled.

"It's okay. There's a way you can make it up to me though," He told me. I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah," He grinned.

I sniggered as I moved closer to him.

"Well I should feel enlightened but…" I began as I looked up into his eyes. "I'm not," I simply replied as I patted his chest and walked away.

I'm digging a gigantic whole, aren't I?

… …

Scott, Lydia, Kira and I made it to the asylum –with Stiles. I'm so disappointed in my brother that he actually went against his initial plan to skip a day of the supernatural. I mean like if I were in his shoes, I'd be at home, drinking Starbucks and watching some lame TV Show.

But this isn't about my brother. This is about finding out more about what the current enemy's agenda was and in order to find that out, we need to form unlikely allies that would lead us to finding out who…The Dread Doctors were.

Lydia pressed the buzzer and leaned in.

"Hello?" She called. "Anyone there?" Lydia added.

My brother and his best friend were talking as we figured out a way to get it –and that would've been easy if the damn orderly's would just let us in!

"This place gives me the creeps," I said with the shivers running down my spine. I made a quivering sound.

"I don't think they can hear us." Kira said with a nervous sigh.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as Lydia tried calling again.

"Hmm?" She hummed. "No. I mean, yeah I'm good. I'm just, uh, nothing. It's nothing." Kira told us, turning around slightly over to Scott.

"What happened with you two?" I asked her.

"Well…I…um, Scott said something to me the other day and I don't know what to make of it." She told me.

"What did he say?"

Kira sighed. "The three words," She whispered.

"I like Tacos? Yeah he's always loved those." I laughed, even though I know exactly what she was talking about.

"I don't know what I should say. I try confronting him with it but something's either always getting in the way or he just doesn't realize what he said." Kira replied.

"You should tell him then. Make sure what he said is true. You're a strong, badass, katana-wielding kitsune. You can surely find out if your boyfriend actually loves you which he does." I assured her. She grinned widely and her cheek turned red.

After minutes of hassle, the gate immediately unfurled and we all turned to each other. We made our way through the gate and began making our way to the asylum. The entrance gate shut loudly, causing us to spin around.

This felt so creepy.

We entered the gut-wrenching, disgusting, irksome, disturbing asylum and made our way to the front desk where we were met with an orderly named Schrader.

He moved a plastic box in front of us.

"Please empty your pockets into the container." He told us.

"Hi, we're here to see–" Scott began.

"Please empty your pockets into the container." Schrader continued.

I sighed. Great!

I slipped my cellphone and lip balm out of my back pocket and placed it into the container.

I dug into my other pockets and pulled out a quarter.

Did I really have to put a quarter in the container?

I rolled my eyes as I placed it into the container whilst the rest followed.

Schrader turned to Kira.

"Please remove your belt and place it into the container."

Kira's eyes bulged.

"I kinda need the belt. I mean, it's crucial to the outfit." Kira said.

I had to stifle a laugh at her unconvincing lie.

"Please remove your belt which patients will attempt to take from you, to use to strangle either themselves or others." He told her.

"Right! Got it," Kira said as she pulled her belt off and threw it into the box.

Schrader's eyes were lingering elsewhere as he focused his attention on Lydia.

My eyebrows furrowed. Was he gawking at Lydia? Isn't that like sick and pedophilic?

I shook my head.

A door was immediately shut and Dr. Fernis appeared.

He smiled at us and called us to follow him.

"I'll remind you, I'm doing this as a favor to Deaton. I'm doing it against my better judgement." He told us.

"Hey, what's the etiquette for talking to this guy?" Stiles asked. "I mean, do you ever look at the other eye?"

"I wouldn't. In fact, while you're down here, try not to make eye contact with anyone or anything." He said.

We entered down a hall, probably leading to the supernatural creature crazes!

As we reached the last door, Scott and Kira halted in their tracks. I frowned. What was happening?

"You didn't think you were all going, did you?" Dr. Fernis questioned.

"It's mountain ash, isn't it?" Scott asked.

"Everywhere, but heavily concentrated down here." Doc told him and slipped his key card in and unfurled the barrier gate.

"Valack's cell is the last one to the end of the hall."

"We'll be right here." Scott assured.

"I'll stay with them," I told Stiles.

Stiles frowned. I walked up to him.

"Be careful out there," I told him.

"Always am little sis," He told me.

I rolled my eyes.

He and Lydia entered into through the lockdown gate. I sighed as I made my way back to Scott and Kira who began losing their focus, looking quite dizzy and weak.

Oh well. I guess all we have to do was wait.

We've been waiting for about 20, maybe 30 minutes but Lydia and Stiles haven't come back. Scott decided to try and make out what they were saying with his superhearing.

"I can't hear anything. It must be the mountain ash." Scott sighed as he came over to us.

"I feel it too. To be honest, I feel a little weak." Kira said.

"Yeah, it's like being sedated." Scott mentioned.

I sighed.

"This was a bad idea, wasn't it?" I asked them. Kira nodded her head and placed her head against the wall, leaning on it.

"They'll be okay without us." Scott said. "And those two…They're pretty good together."

"Yeah, they are," Kira said.

"No super strength or samurai swords, but they stay alive." Scott said.

"He still likes her, doesn't he?" Kira questioned.

"Of course he still does," I scoffed.

The love he has for her will never die, no matter how much people want him too or not.

"Yeah," Scott sighed. "Yeah, but it's different now."

"I mean, you should've seen the way he used to be around her." Scott told us.

"Was it bad?" Kira asked.

"It was kind of obsessive!" I giggled.

"But not all bad." Scott added.

"You know, Lydia used to pretend not to be smart?" I pointed out. Kira's eyes bulged.

"Our Lydia?" Kira asked.

I chuckled. "Yeah, Stiles was the only one who knew –with the addition of me."

"How?"

"He paid attention." Scott said.

"He listened to her." I added.

"He remembered." Scott and I finished off in sync.

Then as if on cue, the florescent lights flickered and that sparked attention with Scott and I.

"Did you see that?" Scott asked.

"No, but I am seeing this." Kira's voice reached us. Scott and I spun around to see an electric aura coming off of her.

My eyes bulged.

"Holy Tennessee!" I stated.

This was not going to end well.

Kira's electric aura expanded and the current began radiating all over her body. Scott and I were in shock and fright, taking a step back.

"Hold on Kira! I swear I didn't do anything to you. I thought we were friends," I commented as I raised my hands up in defeat.

"Kira, whatever you're doing, please stop!" Scott pleaded.

"I-I'm not doing anything. It's just happening." Kira cried out nervously.

"Stella go!" Scott ordered me. "Whatever's going to happen, I'm the only one who can survive it. You need to leave!"

"No! Not without you guys. Not without my brother Stiles," I said to him.

"Stella it's not safe here! Go!"

"I need to go get Stiles and Lydia," I told him avoiding his command as I ran through the hall they headed in, ignoring the dangerous creatures lurking beside me.

The alarm started screeching through the room.

We needed to get out!

"Guys!" I shouted as they stood in front of Dr. Valack's cell.

Stiles turned to me.

"We need to leave now!" I told him.

"Tell us what they want?" Lydia groaned.

"Lydia, I think we need to get out of here." Stiles held her by the arm, tugging her.

"What are they trying to do?" Lydia retorted.

"Read the book. Anyone who's come into contact with them,"

"Guys!" I moaned.

"Lydia, we need to go now," Stiles stated as we all made a run for it.

"Read the book!" Valack's last words before we left the 'creature den'.

"Through here," I screeched as I caught a flight of stairs leading up to a longer exit. We could potentially die but it's worth a short.

"You're the only one who can make it out quick enough, Stel," Lydia told me. "You've been in Track half your life. It's better if Stiles and I take the way we came in."

"But that will get you killed!" I told her.

"We'll be fine." Lydia assured me.

"I can't let my sister go out there alone." Stiles stated, staring at Lydia as if she was on meth!

I sighed. "Call me when you guys make it out all right." I told them as I began continuing up the stairs but was stopped when a hand gripped me.

"Stella…" Stiles' weak expression pierced through me. "I can't let you go out there. I can't lose you."

"You won't, Stiles." I reassured my brother. He was completely hesitant. "Stiles, you have to trust me on this."

He looked into my eyes, contemplating whether or not to drag me with him or let go. Thankfully he reluctantly went for the latter and I began making my way through the exit whilst Lydia and Stiles headed the other direction.

I ran through the door and was met with the roof of the asylum.

I stared down at the ground. Dammit! It was probably 40ft!

Should I jump?

I'm crazy but what other choice do I have?

I hopped onto ledge and prepared myself for the jump but a tree branch caught my attention. I gnawed my bottom lip and shut my eyes before leaping off the edge and grabbing hold of the branch/vine and slid down the tree and landing onto the ground perfectly.

I winced when I felt a spasm of pain on my leg but I let it slide.

I dusted off the dirt of the cardigan Lydia lent me.

"God! Lydia's going to kill me."

I turned around to see Scott and Kira lying on the ground, pretty much lifeless. I gasped and ran over to them.

"Guys!" I cried as I went to their side. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," Scott groaned. "Did Lydia and Stiles make it out alright?"

I cocked my head over to the building.

God I hope they do…

… …

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and so is Teen Wolf!**

 **So this chapter was such a good chapter to write. I got to channel Stella's character in more ways now. I love the fact that she was badass enough to save her brother and best friend when they were being attacked by the Doctors. Since all the girls are badass, I'd like to make my OC badass as well.**

 **And aren't Stiles and Stella adorks?**

 **Theo…oh Theo…Why are you messing with this girl's feelings? Ugh! Who wants Thella to be canon?**

 **Review! Follow and Favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6: Required Hallucinations

Stiles, Malia and I stood in the Sheriff's office as we watched my dad cross out Tracy's face on her headshot with his red marker. Now I get where my brother got his obsession from.

"Chimeras," Dad sighed in confirmation, nodding his head as he stared at the various headshots of the ten chimeras.

"Two dead chimeras," Stiles pointed out.

"And eight new ones," Malia said sadly.

"So…" I paused. "It's ten in all."

"I'm thinking maybe eleven," Dad said and placed a headshot of Donovan Donati on the board, pining it in the process.

My brother's breathing hitched when he saw that.

"Our station tech guys confirmed something for me." Dad began as he turned around. "Both the holding cell lock and cameras could've malfunctioned because of something electromagnetic." He told us and then bent down to reach for the book.

"You said that these guys –"

"Dread Doctors," Malia interjected.

"Are we really calling them that?" Sheriff questioned with an agitated look. I smiled.

"So they broke Donovan out," I said.

"That's how they got into Eichen, isn't it?" Dad asked.

I nodded my head.

"Donovan's a chimera," Malia pointed out as she went over to the board. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and followed her tail.

"Yep," Dad sighed, placing the book on the desk. "But is he a failure like Lucas and Tracy?"

Interesting…

"If he is, he's probably dead." Malia stated, scooping the red marker up and heading for his picture.

Dad stopped her immediately.

"Not until I've seen a body," Sheriff told her.

So it's confirmed that Donovan was a chimera.

But the biggest problem was finding where the hell was his body since all the bodies are being taken.

Dad turned around, causing Malia and I to involuntarily spin around to see Stiles' back and him fidgeting with his hands in complete nervousness.

"You're uncharacteristically quiet," Dad brought up with a perplexed look on his face.

I frowned.

"Sorry uh…I'm just trying to think about it, uh…" Stiles said, coming over to us.

I glowered.

He's lying. I could see it in his gestures.

He caught my glare and tried to hide away from it as hard as he possibly could.

Got you red handed dufus!

So he was lying!

"These were all teenagers, right?" He asked us.

"Yeah," I replied softly, trying to get a proper read on where he was going with this.

"So now I mean shouldn't we be trying to figure out, 'why these teenagers'?" He pointed out.

"If the Dread Doctors, if they went through all of that: burying them, killing them, breaking one of them out of jail—" Stiles suggested.

"That couldn't be chosen at random," I replied.

"They had to have something in common." Malia stated as if she uncovered the whole mystery and turned around to face the headshots.

"Something that made them right…right for this experiment," Sheriff added onto what she said.

"Something that made them special…" Stiles concluded.

… …

During lunch, Kira, Malia and I headed out the school building and sat by one of the tables.

I had my binoculars on and my cheese puffs to go.

"Remind me again what we're doing?" Kira asked.

"Scott told us to be on the lookout for abnormal behavior," I told her as I grabbed a cheese puff and threw it into my mouth as I enhanced the lens.

"Everyone's weird in high school, you do know that right?" Malia pointed out as she grabbed my Cheetos packet and pulled some out. "This is really good,"

Kira and I gave each other a look before sighing.

"You have a good point." I said in defeat as I sat appropriately in my seat and set the binoculars on the table. "Gimme those back," I added as I snatched the Cheetos from Malia's grasp.

She moaned.

"So this is the book?" I asked as I grabbed the book Kira was holding onto. It read 'The Dread Doctors'. "Ooh, catchy title!" I laughed.

"Apparently Tracy went on a killing spree after reading that book. What's going to happen to us?" Kira questioned.

"Well maybe that was because she was a Chimera? Didn't the Dread Doctors have an effect on her?" I asked.

"I don't know what happened but last night, I kind of blanked out and I was taking a ride with Theo –" Malia began.

I frowned and cut her off.

"Wait, Theo gave you a ride?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Why, just out of curiosity?" I questioned.

"He just gave me some pointers on driving?" Malia stated –as more of a question though.

"Oh…" I hummed.

I don't know why I felt this way or if I should've even felt that why but…I felt rather oddly invidious? Or jealous if you will?

"So what happened?" Kira asked, changing the subject almost immediately.

Malia thought for a minute before shrugging her shoulders.

"I mean, all I remember was I was in the middle of the road, thinking about the crash and then a car was heading at me and Theo pulled me out of the way." She told us.

Kira gasped lightly. "That was thoughtful of him,"

"Yeah, really thoughtful," I simply added.

So Theo almost risked his life to save my friend? I mean, sure anyone could have done that but…why did it have to be him? Given the feelings…

Wait Stella!

A smile couldn't help but brew on the tips of my lips.

… …

All of us stood in front the glass table of Scott's house, staring at the stacks of copied papers sprawled together with the main book in the center.

Yep! This is it!

"Welcome to the Beacon Hills book club!" I giggled and sighed when nobody was paying attention.

I looked between all the worried faces.

Oh wow! It's not like this is a disease! It's just a damn book guys!

"My mom's book club usually has more wine." Lydia stated.

God I'm so glad she's back!

"Well they also probably didn't read books that caused violent hallucinations," Stiles said.

"That's why Malia's here," Scott said with a small smile as he glanced at the were coyote.

Malia smiled proudly and nodded her head.

"So none of us go running into traffic?" Kira asked as she looked up at her boyfriend.

Scott nodded his head. "Or worse…"

"Like what happened to Judy." Malia told us.

We all frowned in confusion and then tapered our eyes at her. Her eyes bulged.

"Chapter 14," She teased.

I rolled my eyes. I hate spoilers!

"Maybe I should have my mother read it?" Lydia suggested as she grabbed the book. "She might remember a girl with a tail, leaping off the ceiling and attacking everyone,"

"Yeah, If it works," Stiles replied.

"It has to." Lydia told him.

"What does that mean?" Scott questioned.

"I-I think I saw them during my surgery." Lydia informed us. I frowned. "When I look at the cover of the book, it's almost like…"

"A memory trying to surface," Theo finished off her sentence.

I turned my head over to him standing beside me. He looked down at me and gave me his impeccably alluring crooked smiled and then turned serious as he stared at the pack.

"Yeah…" Lydia stated.

"Isn't that what Valack wanted when he wrote it?" Kira questioned as she looked up at Malia. She nodded her head.

"If they did something to me…I want to know what it is." Lydia stated and then made her way over to the living room.

I sighed.

"Here we go," I whispered as I stretched my hand to grab one of the copies when I felt a warm hand touch mine. I looked to see Theo reaching for the same copy.

"Sorry," He murmured as he retracted his hand.

I smiled slightly and grabbed the copy, making my way over to one of the couches and slipped my mahogany leather jacket off my shoulders.

Ten pages in and I was bored out of my mind!

Dr. Valack may be British and all but he's not all great at capturing readers' attention. I shook my head.

I slipped my reading glasses off and placed them on the hem of my top.

I lifted my head to see Theo staring directly at me, his index finger tapping against the side of his head. He gave me a small smile and mouthed 'Are you okay?'

I nodded my head.

He did the same but continued staring at me, circling the leg that had been crossed on his other.

Why did he have to look like a freaking model at a time like this?! I refuse to fall prey to that!

But my eyes beg to differ as I felt them linger from his broad shoulders to his jeans that showcased a huge bulge.

I shook my head as I turned back to the book.

"Anyone feel anything yet?" Scott questioned.

"Tired," Kira sighed.

"Bored," I murmured as I traced my fingers on my leg.

"Hungry," Lydia stated.

"I think he meant the book," Theo mentioned as he glared at Lydia.

Lydia thought for a minute before twirling her tongue and sighing in defeat.

I feel you sister!

I could vaguely hear the pouring of coffee coming from the kitchen and I turned to see Malia and Stiles talking.

They're probably talking about couple stuff. They haven't had that much and I don't think the supernatural had anything to do with that.

I then moved my eyes to see Theo's head slightly turning to the side.

Oh god! He was eavesdropping?

He shifted his head forehead and stared between the group.

Or maybe I'm just seeing things.

I leaned my head in so I was closer to him.

"You know, it's not polite to eavesdrop on conversations you weren't invited in." I teased him.

He flinched at my voice but then recuperated and gave out a chuckle.

"Well it's also not polite to stare at people so I think we're both in the wrong." He eyed me carefully.

I gnawed at my bottom lip.

"Touché," I replied and then sat back in my seat and resorted to reading the terrible book.

Dear god!

Kira groaned loudly and sighed, laying back on the lounger cushions.

"You're not giving up are you?" Scott asked her.

"Just resting my eyes…" She whispered, stretching her hand to switch the lamp off and dosed off almost abruptly.

Sooner or later, we all decided to take a nap –more like sleep the whole night through. Kira slept in Scott's room to get more comfortable or whatever.

I was sleeping in the small armed chair with my jacket draped over me when I heard the light tapping off shoes.

I was a light sleeper.

I slowly opened one eye to see Theo walking up the stairs. I hummed as I shifted into the impossibly uncomfortable sofa.

My eyes shot up when a painful squirt hit my bladder.

I needed to take a leak.

I got off the couch and silently tiptoed out of the living room and made my way up the stairs.

When I reached the hall, I caught Theo leaving out of Kira's room and slipping his phone in his back pocket. I frowned.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw me and hung his mouth open, trying to form up words.

"Oh, I-I um…" He said, pointing at the door. "I just wanted to check on Kira, just to see if she's okay."

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked him.

He nodded and scoffed.

"This information is a little dwindling," He chuckled.

I nodded understandingly.

"Well I uh, just wanted to use the bathroom. You know, it's a woman's purgative to release excess waste. It's healthy you know?" I joked. He guffawed lightly.

"It works the same for men too." He said to me. I giggled and I nodded my head, staring at the ground.

It fell quiet immediately. It was awkward.

"I better go," I said, gesturing to the bathroom.

"Yeah, and me too," He said as we both heading our separate ways.

But when something clicked into my head and I spun around.

"Wait," I told him. He turned around to face me. "I-uh I heard you saved Malia's life the other night."

"Oh yeah, it was nothing."

"No. It was mostly definitely not nothing." I scoffed. "I can see you're trying and I don't like how it's working," I giggled.

"Oh," He hummed as he began taking steps towards me. "So would you say you trust me now?"

My breathing hitched as I watched his striking blue eyes stare down at me. I inserted my hands at the back of my pockets.

"Oh um, I don't know about that but…" I paused as I felt his body heat coming into contact with mine. His hand then made a connection with my hip and I felt him pull me close to him.

My heart sped up fast.

"I-I-I j-just wanted to say thank you." I said frantically, my breathing on a high as I stared into his eyes.

This is not good! This is not good! This is most definitely not good at all!

"Listen, Theo…" I began.

"Hey!" I heard a voice cut me off. I looked over to see Stiles standing a couple of feet away from us with his hands pressed on either side of his hips and looked at us curiously.

He noticed the physical contact between Theo and I and his face started to turn disorientated.

"What's going on?" He asked us.

I immediately shifted away from Theo and dusted off the fabric off my jeans.

"Oh uh…nothing, I was just heading to the bathroom." I half-lied to him.

"We're leaving. You ready to go?" He asked me, but his eyes were still fixated on Theo with anger blazed.

"Uh yeah, let me just go get my jacket." I stated, walking past Theo and my brother and began trotting down the stairs, grabbing my jacket.

"You're leaving?" Lydia asked groggily.

I nodded my head and bent down to give her a hug.

"See you at school," I told her before heading out of the house and hopping into Stiles car and waited for him to come out.

I don't know what had happened but if Stiles hadn't shown up, something else would've escalated.

And I hate the fact that I might've just liked it.

… …

The next day we had our first period which was AP Biology with Mrs. Finch.

"So, while introducing the African caning toad. Sounded like a good way to deal with Australian's infestation with the Great-Back Beetle. Unfortunately the toad decided to eat everything else in sight." The teacher continued the class.

I yawned as I prolonged tapping my pencil on the desk.

I heard Lydia's phone vibrated and I took a glance to see that she got a text from Theo.

Wait when did they exchange numbers?

 _ **Chimera?**_

 _ **Look at her hair.**_

I glanced at the same place he was motioning to and I saw as the girl, Sydney pulling out a handful of her brown locks.

"…A hundred and two toads introduced in 1935 became 1.5 billion by 2010." Mrs. Finch said to us. "Once an invasive species is introduced, everything changes." She added.

Sydney got up from her chair, grabbed her books and began heading to the door. She placed the drop form on the desk.

"Wise decision, Sydney," Mrs. Finch stated.

Sydney left the class in a blinding flash.

Lydia quickly turned to me before grabbing all her things and following her tail. Mrs. Finch stopped her.

"Lydia," She whispered. "You know it's for the best."

I could sense an eye roll from Lydia before she left the class as well.

That was weird.

Maybe she's a chimera?

From Lydia being gone for five minutes turned into fifteen, and then twenty and we suddenly got worried.

"I think we should go check on her?" Scott suggested as he shot up from his seat.

Mrs. Finch sighed and nodded her head.

"I'll come with," Theo suggested as he followed Scott's tail.

I shook my head and stood up as well.

"Two is enough, Stella." Mrs. Finch told me.

"Lydia's my best friend." I simply told her sternly. "And I also need the bathroom." I added before running out of the classroom.

Scott, Theo and I made our way to the guidance counselor's office where we thought Lydia would be and found her on the floor, shaking uncontrollably with her eyes widespread.

"What happened?" I asked Sydney in panic.

"I don't know! She said she wanted to help me and the next she screamed and fell." She replied frantically.

"Okay, go find Ms. Martin! Go!" I told her and she was on her feet in a nanosecond. I went over to Theo's side as we watched Lydia tremble on the ground.

Scott bent down and tried calming her down.

"Lydia!" He called for her.

She suddenly gained consciousness again and her eyes weren't rolled back like before but she was still in shock.

"Are you okay?" He asked her and then Scott reached for her hand and began holding it.

"I'm okay." Lydia sighed. "I'm fine."

"You remembered something?" Theo posed.

She nodded. "Not about the Dread Doctors, nothing about them or the surgery."

"What was it?" I rose, as I watched as both Theo and Scott helped her up.

Lydia's eyes widened as more thoughts popped into her head. They set her down and waited for her to answer.

"My grandmother," She said to us.

My eyes frowned.

Her not-so-maybe-quite-dead grandmother, Lorraine Martin?

"At Eichen," She added.

"Lydia!" We heard Ms. Martin's voice scream in shock as she entered into the office. "Lydia!" She gasped, bending down to face her. "Oh my god, what happened? Are you alright?" She retorted, stroking her shoulders.

"Mom I'm fine." Lydia replied.

After watching her daughter almost die, I could understand why she was so frantic and on edge whenever she saw her in pain.

"It was nothing." Lydia said.

"Was it a blackout? Did you faint?" Ms. Martin questioned, stroking her head lightly. Lydia nodded her head at the perfect opportunity to lie.

"Yeah, yeah I fainted." She sighed.

Ms. Martin wasn't completely convinced.

"Mom, I'm fine." Lydia reassured her. "I promise,"

I was gnawing at my nail as I watched the scene. Something wasn't right about all of this. I turned to Theo who was not as shocked as I was. I sighed as I continued gnawing and tapping my foot.

I felt Theo's hand engulf around mine and his fingers began rubbing against mine in a soothing notion.

It oddly worked in calming my nerves.

I needed to find out what the hell was happening to all of us.

It seemed like all of us are getting these hallucinations after reading the book.

I guess I just have to wait for mine…

… …

The school day ended rather short for me, Lydia and Stiles were heading to the hospital to try and figure out what happened during her surgery. Stiles wanted to drop me off but I refused to miss out on any action and he wouldn't win since Lydia backed me up.

It didn't seem like it was enough because I found Lydia pulling up the driveway of my house. My eyes widened as I glared at Stiles.

"We better be getting something from the house before going to the hospital." I warned.

"Stella. We don't know what's ahead when we go to the hospital."

"What wrong could happen at a hospital? Besides people waltzing in and people dying!" I defended myself.

"You're not really helping, Stel," Lydia injected.

"Stella. You're not going to the hospital. The last time you were in the hospital you almost got stabbed by the Oni." He told me.

"Yeah but they were being controlled by the Anti-You!" I pointed out. He glared at me.

"Why does Lydia have to go?" I brought up.

"Um…that's the whole point of us going to the hospital?" Lydia said to me with a shrug.

"Stella, I don't want to risk getting you hurt. You're only human." He said to me.

"So are you!" I argued.

"Yeah but I've known this life longer than you have."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"If anything happens to you, Dad will have my head for dinner so I don't want to risk anything. Don't be stubborn and get your ass through that door, you understand?" He stated, pressing his lips together.

I contemplated for a second before sighing in defeat.

"Fine," I groaned as I unfurled the door and slipped out of the car.

"I love you!" He called out as I began making my way up to the house. I gave him the finger as Lydia pulled away from the driveway and headed for the hospital.

"Brothers," I shook my head as I waltzed through the door.

I threw my handbag on the couch and made my way over to the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab the milk carton. I began chugging it down my throat until I had enough of it.

I darted my head over to the picture frame that was placed on the living room lampstand. I frowned as I began making my way over and picked it up to see the picture of my mom and me, smiling at the camera.

I smiled. God I missed her so much.

And then it hit me.

The memories started flooding through my brain like a time capsule and then stopped at one memory in particular.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **The feeling of warm hands comes into contact with my skin pulled me out of my subconscious state. My eyes lids fluttered open and I saw the blurry sight of an angel.**_

" _ **Hello, sweet pea," The beautiful, majestic voice of my mother reached my ears.**_

" _ **Mom…" My ten year old self whispered groggily.**_

 _ **My mother reached for my glasses and handed them over to me. I threw them on and I could see how vast and amazing my mother looked. I always got jealous I never looked quite like her and more like my dad.**_

" _ **Get up, we're leaving," She said as she got up and headed over to my closet, pulling out some clothes and shoving some into a bag.**_

 _ **I sat up on my small bed.**_

" _ **Where are we going?" I asked.**_

 _ **She turned to me and gave me a sad smile.**_

" _ **Come on, put on your coat." She said, throwing it at me. "It's pouring outside and we need to be completely covered up." She added as she slipped in some warm outfits.**_

 _ **I slowly turned over to the window to see the stars and the moon, no clouds in sight.**_

 _ **I always knew something was wrong with my mom, but I never knew the extent of it since I was a kid after all.**_

 _ **After what felt like a thirty minutes of packing for our 'trip' my mother and I left my room and descended the stairs and headed for the door.**_

" _ **Claudia?" We heard my father's voice coming from the stairs and the lights flicker immediately.**_

" _ **John, you're supposed to be asleep." My mother said.**_

" _ **What are you doing?" He asked in confusion as he stood there in his pajama pants and grey shirt.**_

" _ **I can't do it John. I have to leave. This isn't what I wanted." Claudia began professing.**_

" _ **What is it, honey?" Dad asked in concern. He turned to see the bags we were holding in our hands. "What are you doing, Claudia?"**_

" _ **I can't live in this house with him John! I can't sleep at night! He wants to kill me." Mother began to cry.**_

" _ **Mom," We heard a low voice call from the top of the stairs and I looked up to see my twin brother, Stiles in just his star wars pajama pants, slippers and robe.**_

 _ **I grinned widely.**_

" _ **No! Get him away from me! He's trying to hurt me." Mom began screaming, letting go of my hand and throwing things at my brother's way.**_

" _ **Claudia! No!" Dad shouted as he ran over to her and held her by the hands. "Stella, go to your brother and head to your room!"**_

 _ **Tears began streaming off my cheek as I watch my mother sob and scream at my brother, her body trying to fight off my dad's grasp. I had never seen her in that state. She was behaving like a lunatic and it killed me to see her.**_

" _ **Go!" My dad shouted and I obliged, running up the stairs and grabbing my brother by the hand.**_

" _ **Let me go! I want him gone! I want them all gone!" My mother shouted. My eyes bulged. "Gone!"**_

 _ **Stiles and I headed into my room and hid inside the closet, sobbing with vicious tears as we clung onto each other. He held me close to him.**_

" _ **It's okay, Stel. We're going to be okay," The ten year old Stiles whispered against my head.**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

I suddenly let go of my hold on the picture frame and watched as it came falling down and shattering all over the floor.

That was the year we found out my mom had dementia. And to make matters worse, she was at her advanced stage. Months later, my dad had to come to a decision of letting her go.

The doctors said that one of the twins –being Stiles and I – could receive it and although Stiles temporarily did when he was being possessed by the nogitsune, the offer still stood for me.

This was the hallucination I was waiting for and I wished I could take it back.

My phone's ringtone reached my ears and I pulled it out of my pocket to answer it.

" _Stella, I think I know what's happening to all of us!"_ Lydia told me.

"Yeah, me too!" I exclaimed with a scoff.

… …

 **A/N: OMG! What?! Crazy chapter, I'd know because I wrote it whilst re-watching 5x06 Lol. What did you all think of that? This was my favorite episode of 5A!**

 **Who just enjoyed the pack moments, the Stella and Stiles brother and sister bond #Swoon! And who just screamed at the Thella moment! Omg they almost kissed!**

 **Whatever you liked the most, tell me in a review and watch out for the next update!**

 **Thank you all and keep the reviews coming, I'd like to see new faces.**

 **Follow and Favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7: Strange Frequencies

It's been an hour, maybe even more and there's no word on where Stiles was. He should've been here long ago. He's not answering his texts or his calls!

At least Lydia had the decency to let me know she made it out of the hospital all right but had no understanding of where Stiles was either.

"Where the hell are you, Stiles?" I groaned in frustration as I ended my seventeenth voicemail. I ran my finger through my hair.

What if something happened to him? Oh god! I instantly regret ever wishing he was dead so I could get his room as my closet space.

 _He's probably fine, right? Wrong! Nothing that happens in this damn town is right, Stel!_

I debated with myself for more than a minute, when my phone suddenly vibrated in my hand. I immediately answered without looking at the Caller ID.

"Stiles, what the hell?" I grilled infuriatedly.

" _Stella it's Scott. Get to the Animal Clinic,"_ Scott stated.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What? Why? What's happening?"

" _We'll explain when you get here but right now you need to get here fast!"_ He replied impatiently.

We'll? Does that mean Stiles is with him? Thank god!

"Okay that would be great…" I said with a chuckle. "If I had a car!" I added, with an eye roll.

… …

When I reached the Animal Clinic, I dropped my pink bicycle on the ground and ran through the door. It's a good thing I still had my childhood bike from when I was ten, and the fact that I was riding it where no one could see me on it was even better!

"What is it?" I sighed as I waltzed through the clinic room, where I was met with Scott, Theo and Stiles staring at a bag.

When Stiles raised his head to see me, his eyes widened and his face turned irritated.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be home." He asked brusquely.

"I should be saying the same thing!" I stated just as gruffly.

"I called her." Scott simply said, with his eyes still locked on the bag. I frowned as I made my way over to his side and followed his gaze.

Scott nodded towards my brother who turned to Theo for a second before flipping the cover down, where we were all met with a mutilated corpse of a teenager, drenched in blood with canine fangs sticking out.

"Oh my…" I gasped.

Stiles released a sigh as he took a step back, staring at Scott nervously.

"Do you know him?" Theo asked calmly.

Scott just gawped his eyes on the body, looking seemingly unbothered by it being lifeless.

"His name is Josh. He's a junior." He replied.

Stiles immediately glared at Theo, giving him a distinct, vacant look which Theo gave in return.

I couldn't be bothered. I was more bothered by the dead body lying on the freaking table!

I gagged. "Please just cover that, urgh…"

Stiles flipped the cover over his head and I softened up a bit.

"Which one did it? The one with the cane?" Scott asked.

Stiles turned to Theo again, waiting for him to answer for him.

Theo seemed to catch on fast.

"Yeah,"

"What are we going to do with him?" Stiles asked. "We can't just set the alarm and leave, that's how Tracy disappeared."

I turned to Scott.

"Someone's gotta stay here with him." I added.

Theo sighed. "I'll do it." He suggested.

We all glared at him.

"It's not like I had a big Saturday night planned." He shrugged his shoulders.

Scott's phone suddenly vibrated and he reached for it in his pocket. His eyes bulged.

"What is it?" Stiles and I asked in unison.

"Another one," He said. "Another Chimera,"

Seriously? How many of these creatures do these doctors need?!

"You guys better go." Theo stated.

"Come on, Stella let's go." Stiles stated as he and Scott began heading for the door.

I stood in my place.

Stiles spun around and glared at me.

"I'm staying with Theo." I told him.

Theo's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, what?" Stiles murmured as he took a step forward, his expression confused as if he'd heard something he didn't expect to hear. He probably hadn't.

"I'm staying with Theo." I repeated.

"No you're not." He stated as a matter-of-factly.

"He can't stay here all alone,"

"No. He'll have Josh as company," Stiles said.

"It's only for the night. He can't be on the lookout all night. We'll take turns watching Josh, right Theo?" I asked as I turned over to him. He stared at me, flashing his dashing smile and nodding his head.

"Yeah," He replied. "I promise I'll take good care of her, Stiles." He added.

I rolled my eyes. He just had to add the jerk effect.

Stiles was totally not buying it.

I sighed as I walked up to him and pulled him aside.

"Seriously, what is your problem?" I questioned.

"I don't think you should be spending quality time with the guy." He told me, giving Theo the evil look.

"Okay. I get that you hate him. I do too…" I said. "But you need to seriously get a grip. It's not like he'll kill me. He's just a punk, not really dangerous. He'll probably be dead before he even tries."

"Not very comforting Stels," He rolled his eyes. "I don't trust him. I really don't trust him. I don't want anything to happen to you. Dad won't be too pleased."

"Stiles," I stated, placing my hands on his shoulders. "I can take care of myself, okay! Now go!"

He contemplated for a second before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine," He told me. "But you need to call me first thing something happens, okay?"

I nodded my head.

He sighed.

Stiles and I decided to give each other our secret childhood handshake before he left the room. Not without narrowing his eyes at Theo first.

I sighed.

"Well that was sweet," Theo stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up,"

He laughed. "That's the nicest thing you'll ever hear me say for you, by the way." I said as I made my way over to the utensils and pulled out a scalpel.

"Hey, I take what I can get." He said.

I kept quiet.

"I didn't know you hated me." He pointed out. Was he freaking serious?

I scoffed. "Really, Theo? Please don't start. Don't make me regret backing you up."

"Oh yeah, the punk isn't dangerous enough to be a killer." He stated, reminding me of what I said to Stiles. He eyed me devilishly, giving me a quick survey.

My breathing hitched when he said that. I don't know why but something what he said, gave me the jeepers! But he was so damn hot doing it!

Shit! No! There's a freaking dead body in the room! There's no time for having feelings! Oh god but the intensity in his eyes is extremely endearing…

Stella shut up please!

I didn't reply.

"So who's taking first watch?" He asked me.

"The person who manages to stay up all night," I replied.

He nodded his head.

"Sounds good enough," He said.

I glared at him. "You're weird."

He chuckled.

"No, seriously, the things you say are just absurd." I giggled. "I'm afraid you'll start being a klepto."

"Well you're just a mystery to me too!" He stated. I glared at him and raised my eyebrow.

"What?" I scoffed.

"One minute you're one person, the next you're another." He pointed out. "Like that other night, we had a moment–"

"What moment?" I asked.

"You can pretend all you want but you know what I'm talking about." He stated as he made his way over to me.

"Listen, Theo, I –"

"I know I'm not your brother's favorite right now, maybe I'm not for you too but…you can't deny the attraction we have."

Why is he doing this? Why is he doing this now?

I chuckled. "Theo, just please stop,"

"You've been deflecting any feelings you have for me and I understand that but I'm not deflecting anything. I feel something for you. And I really want you to stop pretending you hate me when I know you don't." He told me as he stood in front of me, staring down at me. He placed his hand on my cheek, caressing it and then my emotions took over. Staring into his eyes was like staring into a pit of fire, I'm going to get burned but I wouldn't feel the pain.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop…" He whispered to me, his lips moving closer to mine.

"Stop!" I managed to mutter quickly.

He sighed, pulling away from me and dropping his hand.

My stomach churned. Oh god! Why is this happening?

"I really need to pee." I said, slipping away from him and making my way over to the restroom.

I shut the door and slammed my back against it. I shut my eyes and exhaled a breath I had no idea I had been holding.

After almost half an hour in the restroom, I reluctantly unfurled the door and exited. I made my way back into the clinic where I was met with Theo pulling his shirt over his head.

He slowly turned around to face me.

My eyes bulged as they lingered over to his shirtless body. His hard-rock abs and chiseled chest had been glistened with his pale-olive skin.

Ken Carson! Ken Carson! Ken Carson!

Stop staring Stella! Stop staring!

Why the hell was he sexy—I mean shirtless?

"I needed a change of clothes." He told me, as if he was reading my face instead of my mind –because my mind didn't give a damn.

I nodded my head. "I really need to pee again, I'm sorry." I said, spinning around.

… …

I heard the sound of voices in the background, drawing my away from my subconscious the next morning.

"Not to me!" I heard Theo retort.

My eyes fluttered open and I jerked up. I looked down to see a jacket draped on around me. The musky scent of Theo drew through my nostrils.

"What's going on?" I heard Theo ask as he and my brother came in.

"Whoever's stealing the bodies isn't probably going to do it while we're standing guard over one of them." Stiles said.

"So you got a better idea?" Theo asked.

Stiles sighed, turning to me before slipping his phone out of his pocket and placing it in between the test tubes on the shelf and making his way to the door.

"So we're going to videotape the whole thing?" I asked.

"Yeah, while Theo and I keep watch." Stiles replied.

"What do I do?"

"You're going to help the others at the school." He told me.

I nodded my head, throwing Theo's jacket at him before making my way out of the clinic. I grabbed my bike and made my way to Lydia's.

… …

We stood by Parrish's car trunk as he lifted it up. I shivered as the breeze of the cold fall wind touched my skin. I'm wearing a plaid shirt, with a cardigan and a mini letterman jacket with jeans and I'm still this cold.

Malia stretched her hand out to grab one of the cellphone jammers and gave it a weird look.

"We're betting our lives on these?" She asked, glaring at the deputy.

"I think we're betting Hayden's life on them." Lydia stated.

"Yeah, well I'm glad I brought my gun." Deputy Parrish stated.

"Thank god for that," I chuckled.

He handed both Lydia and I a cellphone jammer before shutting his trunk.

We waltzed into the school and placed all the cellphone jammers in the possible areas the Dread Doctors could end up in.

I placed mine in our AP Biology class. I then ran over to the Locker Room where everyone else was.

"Malia's on the lookout right?" I asked Lydia as I placed my backpack on the floor.

She nodded her head.

I sighed. "Do you think this is going to work?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

She and I darted our eyes over to the bag of chains sitting on the seat across the room. My eyes lingered over to Liam who stood with Hayden and I connected the dots. The chains were for him.

Lydia and I crept over to Scott, standing by the corner of the room.

"Is it me…or is Liam not aware of the second part of the plan?" Lydia whispered, gesturing to the bag.

Scott had a look of worry on his face. "I'm still not if there's going to be a second part."

"Or if it's going to work?" I murmured.

He nodded his head.

I guess we just needed to wait and see.

… …

As we waited…and waited…Lydia and I decided to keep ourselves busy with some 'girl chat'.

"So how was your night with the infamous Theo Raeken?" She teased.

In Lydia's mind, she thought I hated Theo just as much as Stiles did and believe me, I wanted to. She had no idea that Theo is not just as charming as he portrays to be. He's actually a jackass…but it's weird how I'm allured to that.

"Oh no," She sighed. "I know that look."

"What look?" I giggled, and raised my shoulders up in defense.

"The look you get when your boy radar hits." She stated.

"Oh come on," I told her.

"You're into him are you?"

"No. Lydia. He's a giant tool."

"If you say so,"

"I don't hate him as much as my brother though." I told her.

"Yeah," She stated.

Then as if instantaneously, a thought seemed to have triggered into her brain and she immediately made her way over to Scott.

I sighed.

I really hope Stiles is okay.

… …

As the night progressed –or should I say de-progressed – we all decided to do our own thing. Hayden and Liam had been talking a lot that it resulted in Hayden falling asleep on his shoulders. I found their little brewing romance kind of cute and reminiscent of Scott and Allison when they were all 'Romeo and Juliet, forever and always together!'

Liam slightly began shifting away from Hayden, making sure not to wake her up and got up on his feet and made his way over to the bag.

"Liam…" I whispered but it was too late. He had already unzipped the bag and pulled the chains out.

This caught both Lydia and Scott's attention.

Liam turned to us.

"What are you going to do with these?" He asked.

"Brought them just in case," Scott replied.

"In case of what?" Liam asked, even though I probably knew he had a pretty good idea what was going on.

"In case we had a chance to catch one of them." Lydia stated.

Liam's jaw clenched and his eyes were blazed in confusion and anger.

"If we can't make the school a fortress, then maybe we can make it a trap." Scott stated as he walked over to Liam.

"They're coming for her," Liam replied, gesturing towards Hayden who immediately woke up. "Does that mean she's the bait?"

Scott couldn't reply as he glanced over to Hayden, whose eyes bulged in absolute shock and her breathing hitched in fright.

… …

Liam threw the ball of chains into the bag and glared at us, with his teeth gritted. Dammit, Anger wolf is back!

"Liam," Lydia murmured as she stood beside Scott and I. "We brought her here to protect her."

"And now she's bait?" Liam growled.

"Am I?" Hayden questioned, frantically.

"No. No one's bait," Scott assured her, and then narrowed his gaze over to his beta. "But we can't be bodyguards to everyone every night."

"Then why aren't we talking to Stiles' dad?" He asked. "Why aren't we doing something better than hiding in a school?"

"Because we still don't know anything about them or what they want, okay," Scott stated. "They're winning, and we don't even know what the game is!"

"What if they come in here and those things don't work?" Liam mentioned as he took a step closer to Stiles. "What if you have an asthma attack? What are we going to do?" He interrogated.

"I don't know," Scott sighed.

"This plan sucks!" Liam retorted.

"You got a better one?" Scott snapped. Liam didn't reply. "Kids are dying and she's next!" He fired back as he jabbed his finger at Hayden. "So somebody has to do something. Somebody has to save everyone. So somebody's got to be the bait!" Scott shouted.

Oh god! The cat's out of the bag. There goes that plan. I rolled my eyes.

Scott suddenly realized the tone of his voice, and what he said and visibly calmed down.

Liam nodded his head and contemplated on what he said to him before making his way to Scott.

"Scott," He whispered. "Promise me, you'll do everything you can to save her." Liam pleaded. Scott stared down at his beta. "Scott…promise?"

"I'll do everything I can." Scott stated truthfully. "I promise,"

I stared at the ground. I could see Liam had already fallen head over heels for this girl and I can't help but think that it kind of gave Scott a flashback of his first love.

This is getting really depressing.

"Guys!" Hayden called. "I think I might need a little help right now." She brought up, rummaging through her bag. "I forget my pills. I have a bottle in my locker, I can get them but –?"

"I'll get them." Scott suggested.

He turned to Liam and gave him a slight nod.

"What's your combination?" He asked Hayden.

After getting the combination, Scott, Lydia and I made it to the door, pushing the row of lockers to the side that held the door and unfurled the door.

He made sure the coast was clear down the hallway.

"Hurry, we'll keep watch!" Lydia told him. Scott nodded and made his way over to Hayden's locker.

Lydia and I waited for about five minutes. He should've been back by now!

"Scott?" I half-whispered, half-shouted for him but no answer. I turned to Lydia.

She shrugged. "Spread out?" She suggested. I nodded my head and I ran over to the door next to us that led to the other side of the school hallway as she made her way down the hall.

I sighed as I sauntered my way down the eerie hallways. It was cold and very inauspicious, it was almost unbearable. And the cold wind wasn't helping either.

I immediately halted in my step when I saw a shadow of a figure appearing, making its way over to me. My breathing hitched.

Oh god!

When the figure came closer, I could see the familiar body structure and head. I screwed my eyes to get a proper glimpse of who it was. Those strikingly blue eyes and that dashing smile were so prominent that you'd swear was digitally placed there.

"Theo?" I murmured as he walked over to me. "W-what are you doing here? Where's Stiles?" I asked.

He didn't reply and the moment he reached me, I felt him grab my face in his large hands and began caressing my cheeks with his thumb before I felt a huge energy friction hitting me like a ton of bricks. As I began to process what was happening, I felt his warm lips connect with mine in a powerful, fervent kiss,

My mind was screaming "no!" but my body was screaming "yes!" and I found my arms drape around his well-structured neck and my legs began lifted swiftly from the ground and around his waist. He made his way to the locker and slammed me against it, moving his from mine and to my exposed neck, roaming his tongue down my collarbone whilst slipping my letterman jacket off my shoulders.

I moaned in satisfaction, running my hands through his spikey hair.

But then I realized something. This wasn't right!

I don't feel this way for Theo. I can't feel this way for Theo!

"Wait, wait, wait!" I hummed, pulling away from him. I huffed. "This isn't real,"

"What are you talking about Stella?" He chuckled, encircling his hand with mine. "This is real. You're mine,"

I frowned as I watched him come closer to my lips.

As if on cue, he suddenly just stopped and his breathing began breaking down, he began taking strident, trembling steps back and clutched his chest where blood began appearing.

My eyes bulged and I gasped, covering my mouth, watching him fall to the ground and essentially dead.

I looked up to see a dark figure, covered in black smoke and a metallic mask on its face. It pulled out a large compound arrow and threw it at me, hitting me straight in my chest.

I gasped, looking at the long arrow sticking out and felt myself falling to the ground, my eyes still in shock.

The dark figure made its way to me.

It was an Oni…

I felt the blood making its way up my throat and I began regurgitating on it. Everything suddenly became blurry, I couldn't see a thing.

The Oni slowly made its way over to me, now carrying what seemed to be a compound bow.

"W-what –w-who are you?" I managed to croak out through the immense, excruciating agony.

The Oni held its mask and unhurriedly pulled it off its face. I couldn't make out who it was but the feminine features were prominent.

It was a girl!

"Hello Stella? Miss me?" The familiar ring-y voice reached my ears.

It only belonged to…

"A-Allison?"

She gave me a very distinct smile before making her aim with the arrow and everything just went blank.

… …

Stella…

"Stella! Stella wake up!" I heard a loud voice and a strong hand shake me up. I immediately jerked up, hitting my head on the locker and groaned.

I looked up to see Malia standing in front of me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know but you need to get up!" She said, helping me up and we both began heading to the locker room where we caught Lydia standing, looking absolutely disorientated and frantic.

"Where are Liam and Hayden?" I asked.

She didn't reply.

The door was immediately opened and popped in Scott and Mason.

"They're gone!" Lydia stated.

"Hayden and Liam are gone," Malia added.

We all turned to Scott who began breathing heavily.

The Dread Doctors took Hayden and Liam.

This really isn't going to end well is it?

… …

 **A/N: Hey guys! Oh wow! An update! Eep! I hope y'all loved it. Theo finally told Stella how he felt and she's feeling it! Omg the Thella feels lol. I was very skeptical about writing the hallucination so I hope you all liked that too.]**

 **Tell me what you thought and what you'd like to see in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for all the support guys! Your reviews are the best! Please don't be afraid to review more guys.**

 **Follow and Favorite!**


	8. Chapter 8: He Surprises Me

Hayden and Liam have been abducted by the Dread Doctors. Oh god! This is not good.

I was currently standing in Scott's living room, with Lydia as we waited for hours for Malia and Scott to return from their search for the two young teenagers. They thought that maybe the Dread Doctors didn't actually take Hayden and Liam. That maybe they ran away while they still could and are somewhere…

This situation takes me back in sophomore year when I was kidnapped by Peter right after he kidnapped my brother. If it wasn't for the pack, I would've probably been bones right now.

Or when the nogitsune –Stiles – took me to his 'lair' in Eichen House and almost stabbed me to death. Yep! It's not such an awesome memory.

"This is totally not happening." I said nervously, involuntarily fiddling with my nails and gnawing my bottom lip.

"Stella, I really think you need to calm down." Lydia consoled me.

"There's a bunch of doctors experimenting on teenagers and one of our own is taken by them. How can I calm down from that?" I questioned.

"It's crazy I get it, but I think we need to wait until Malia and Scott come back in order to know whether we should freak out or not." She told me. I sighed, staring at the door and nodded my head.

The door was immediately unfurled and in came Theo and Stiles.

"What happened? I got Lydia's text." Stiles questioned. "Are you okay?" Stiles said, running over to me and grabbing my hands to examine if I had any injuries.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I told him.

The door was yet again opened and Malia waltzed in alone, looking exhausted and worried.

"Did you find them?" Lydia asked. Malia shook her head.

"Where's Scott?" I probed to her.

"Heading down to the station to see Kira," She replied.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"W-wait what happened to Kira?" I asked the gang. Stiles sighed.

"Kira got arrested for homicide," He told me. My eyes bulged in shock and bafflement.

"What?"

"They do realize that she didn't do it, right?" I questioned. "Why would dad even think about arresting her?" I added as I glared at my brother who gave me a slight shrug in reply.

"So what are we going to do about Liam and Hayden?" Theo brought up, diverting from the topic.

"Scott said we should all meet up here so we can come up with some sort of plan of action." Malia told us.

"We could get Corey." Lydia suggested. "He is the latest Chimera right? He might probably know what's happening and where Liam and Hayden could be."

"But how would he know that? All the Chimera's we encountered don't seem to remember what happened to them." Stiles stated.

"Why not let them read the book?" Theo advocated. I turned to him to see him glance at me slightly and gave me a small smile. I simpered back.

We all agreed. Lydia called Mason and told him to bring Corey over so we could 'talk to him'.

They came in an hour later and that's when we gave him a whole brief introduction to the supernatural world of Beacon Hills. Lydia gave him copies of the pages of the book so he could get right to it upstairs in Scott's bedroom.

"Where's Scott? He's supposed to be here by now?" I asked.

As if on an expectant cue, Scott marched into the house and began charging vigorously towards the stairs.

"Hey, is Kira okay?" Stiles asked him.

Scott didn't reply as he brushed us aside and made it up the stairs.

"Scott?" Theo questioned, with a frown on the bridges of his eyebrows.

I glowered as we looked between each other before following Scott's tail and ascended up the stairs, to his room.

"No, Scott, don't!" We heard Lydia's cry before we watched Scott sink his werewolf claws at the back of Corey's neck.

I noticed Corey shut his eyes as Scott looked into his memories.

"Don't get too close." Lydia told us.

Scott shook his head when he saw something.

"What is he doing?" Theo asked as he stood beside me.

"Tapping into Corey's memories," Lydia replied. "It's usually something only alpha's do." She added.

Theo began circling around the room, to get a better look at what Scott was doing. He looked quite amazed and oddly intimidated.

"Is it as dangerous as it looks?" He asked us.

"Probably more," Stiles and I replied in unison.

"Does anyone know if it's working?" Mason asked.

We all shrugged our shoulders. I guess we have to wait and see what happens next.

We watched as Scott stood in the same stance with his claws deepened in Corey's neck for more than five minutes when he suddenly pulled away, causing both him and Corey to gasp for air. Scott stumbled in his step. Stiles, Malia and I were by his side whilst Lydia and Mason were quick to help Corey up.

"Is he okay?" Scott panted.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Corey retorted, looking really annoyed that a werewolf dug into his skull.

"You'll be alright," Scott exhaled.

I frowned.

"There's blood," Corey said in absolute panic as he saw his red fingers.

"You'll heal," Scott stated with a sigh as he grabbed a pen and paper from his desk.

I glared at him. How did he know that? He dug into a kid's head with his claw, who by the way is a chimera who had no idea how to heal on his own!

"Scott –"

"He'll be fine!" Scott shouted.

Geez! Cool of the vocal aid, dude!

"Listen…" Scott paused, taking in a deep breath before continuing. "I think it worked. I saw something." He said, sketching something out. "There were tunnels, pipes on the wall. There were these…two huge blue pipes at the entrance, two on both sides." He told us.

"I know this, I've seen this before." Stiles mentioned. "It's one of the tunnels Stella and I used to skateboard in, remember my dad caught us one time? Told us to never go back…You remember Stels?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah,"

"It's a water treatment plant." Lydia told us.

Scott's eyes bulged and turned back to the sketch. "That's where they are. That's where we'll find Liam and Hayden." He stated, looking at all of our speechless faces.

"Malia," Scott said. Malia nodded her head.

"I'm coming," Mason suggested. Scott turned to him and nodded his head.

He sighed as he marched out of the room and began descending the stairs. We all followed his tail.

"Scott!" My brother called. Scott didn't reply. "Scott, slow down. Just think for a second. Mason shouldn't be going,"

"Liam's my best friend, I'm going."

"Oh, did you suddenly get super wolf powers? I wasn't aware of that development." My brother questioned. I sighed and patted his shoulder.

"Ease back on the throttle, bro," I whispered to him.

"Well if you're not going, I could use the help." Scott said.

"No I'm coming just as soon as I talk to my dad. They're moving the body; he just wants to make sure that this time no one steals it." Stiles said.

"How's he going to do that?" Malia asked.

"Yeah, I mean he can't exactly fight off anything that comes." I told him.

I didn't want to lose my dad. There were many opportunities and I'm not ready for another. This was a bad idea.

"I don't know but whoever took the last one was strong enough to flip my Jeep." Stiles said.

"Roscoe?" I asked. Stiles nodded his head.

I pouted my bottom lip. _Poor Roscoe_. I loved that little chap.

Malia turned to Scott who shrugged his shoulders and then narrowed her eyes at me then over to Theo.

"We can bring Theo." She said as she jabbed a finger towards him.

We all glared at Theo who looked a bit taken aback.

"Maybe I better stay here." He said, sneaking a glance at me. "You know, in case the doctors decide to make a house call for Corey." He said, gesturing over to Corey who stood behind us.

"Scott," Lydia called. "Stiles is right. We need to slow down and think."

"I am thinking!" Scott argued. "I bet already Liam and Hayden could already be dead."

"You could've hurt him Scott! Really hurt him." Lydia stated.

I turned to Corey who had a nervous, worried, frightened look on his face. Scott definitely needs to get a lesson on thinking before action.

Scott looked guilty but let it slide.

"I have to find Liam." Scott said before he spun around and headed for the door.

"Text me for anything," Stiles said to his girlfriend.

"I got it," Malia replied as she headed for the door.

"Anything at all, okay?" He added before Malia slipped out of the house.

I sighed. "We seriously need to have an intervention for Scott," I told the gang.

Stiles turned to us. "I'm going to see how my dad's doing at the hospital. Tell him to leave the body." Stiles told me. "Are you coming?"

"Um…" I began as I glanced over to Theo who gesticulated his shoulders at me. "I-I think I'm going to stay here."

Stiles frowned as he noticed the contact Theo and I had and gave us a weary look. He nodded.

"Alright, see you later then," He said before running out of the house.

I turned to my friend, Corey and Theo, giving them both slight smiles.

… …

"It healed didn't it?" Corey asked after Lydia wiped the blood remains from the back of his neck. The marks completely disappeared.

I turned to Theo who crossed his arms together which showcased his large biceps. Dammit! Stop it!

"Yeah, completely," He replied.

"Okay then," Corey began as he got up. "It's been fun, especially the part where a werewolf forced his way into my brain with his _claws_!"

I chuckled. Oh this kid is funny! I like him.

Corey was heading for the door when Theo stopped him.

"I don't think leaving is such a good idea, Corey." Theo told him. Corey reluctantly turned to him. "You know, Lydia's a Banshee. I mean she can tell when someone's close to death."

Lydia nodded her head awkwardly.

I grinned at Theo. Smart tactic, son!

"Lydia what happens if he walks out that door?" Theo asked her. Lydia widened her eyes and walked up to him.

"It's bad. Very bad…" She played along.

Corey scoffed. "I'll take my chances," He said and heading for the door.

"Then give us a better chance in finding our friends." Theo stated. "What else did you see?"

Corey just stared at him.

"Come on, Corey. There had to be something else." Theo said.

Corey thought. "There was the hospital and…" He paused. "They took me out of my room,"

"And then where?" Lydia asked.

"The tunnels," Corey remembered. "L-Look I already told you. That's it."

"Yeah, and nothing after that?" Theo asked, taking a step forward and giving him a warning look.

"No," Corey simply replied before grabbing the doorknob.

"There has to be more!" Theo shouted out impatiently. "Think, Corey! For one minute just think."

Corey sighed.

He drifted off into thought for a while before widening his eyes when caught a memory.

We waited in anticipation.

"What?"

"There's a basement," He said to us.

"Where?" Lydia asked. "Like in a building?"

"A house," Corey replied. "It was old and covered in dust and…there was a broken stone wall with a large hole in it like a bomb went off."

"Lydia," Theo began. "The werewolf with the talons, the one that attack Scott? Didn't Parrish say that he smashed through the wall of a basement, wasn't it something like that?"

"No." Lydia answered. "It was exactly that."

I turned to Theo whose eyes stared back at me.

"This information would've been useful from the beginning," I sighed as I stared at the ground.

"What are you?" Corey asked me bluntly.

I frowned at him. "Me?" I asked. He nodded. "Um…well I'm known as the therapist. I give the pack moral support you know. Magical powers, right?" I chuckled.

He sighed. "Can I go now?"

Theo turned to us. "I'm going to help Scott find Liam and Hayden." He told us.

I frowned. "Isn't that dangerous? What if the Dread Doctors find you? You could get hurt."

He grinned mischievously at me, giving me a once over and biting his lip.

"Your lack of confidence in me is a little insulting." He told me.

My heart thudded fast. Dammit! He needed to stop staring at me like that, it's making me uncomfortable. Why is he even flirting with me at a time like this? Please take a seat boy!

"Well can't I be worried about my friends?" I asked and rolled my eyes. "Alright, just go,"

"Thank you for your permission." He teased me as he headed for the door. "Corey, I'll drop you off," He added before he and Corey left the house.

I sighed. I hope they all make it out alright.

I noticed Lydia's eyes lingering on me and I gave her a shrug, trying my best not to blush at her gaze.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," She said as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

… …

We waited for hours, calling everyone to see how they were going but no one returned their calls. I decided to call Kira to see how she's doing because no one checked up on her. She told me she might have just uncovered what was wrong with her and knew a way to figure it out.

I stood there in the living, watching out for the door and hoping someone could just waltz in to cure this anxiety of mine.

"They're fine," Lydia told me.

"I know, it's just…" I said but was cut off when the door was immediately unfurled and in came Theo carrying both Hayden and Liam on his shoulders.

My eyes widened as I ran over to them and helped Hayden up, placing her on the couch whilst Theo did the same for Liam.

"You found them?" I gasped as I looked up at Theo.

He stared at me for a long while before sighing and pulling away from Liam.

"Yeah," He replied. "It's okay!"

"What happened?" Lydia said, gesturing to the burn marks on his long sleeved shirt. I frowned as I followed her gaze. His skin was prominent through the small holes but was probably hidden with his jean jacket.

"Oh yeah, I was electrocuted. It's nothing," He said and stared down at the two teenagers who were injured.

Did Theo actually risk his life to save Hayden and Liam? Did he almost die trying to set them free?

Am I seriously having a questionnaire with myself?

"Thank you," Liam grunted as Hayden fell asleep in his arms. Theo nodded his head.

"Yeah, of course," Theo replied.

I took a step back.

Something's wrong. Why's my heart picking up so fast? Why am I staring at Theo in a different way? Why had all my insecurities suddenly disappeared?

Time went by and Liam fell asleep with Hayden tucked under his arm. Lydia sat by them on the armed chair, watching over them whilst I stood by the kitchen. I watched as Theo leaned over the couch in deep conversation with Lydia.

I remember the one conversation we had and what he promised.

" _ **What if I promise that I'll save someone from the pack whenever they're in need?"**_

He actually lived up to his promise. I didn't believe it until now.

The door was spread opened and Scott walked into the room in panic after we texted him about finding Liam. He glanced at them sleeping and then turned to all of us.

Theo stood up and made his way to him.

Scott couldn't find words to thank him but was met with Theo giving him a tightened hug. The two pulled away so Theo could give Mason a hug and Malia –being Malia – just gave him a hug for the sake of it.

As the whole pack embraced Theo, I couldn't help the smile forming at the tips of my lips.

Theo saved Liam and Hayden and not just them. He has proven his loyalty to the pack, willingly helped my brother out when he had a rough patch, he stuck by the pack all this time. I don't know what's happening but I like it.

After talking for a couple of minutes, Scott declared he was heading over to Kira's to check up on her.

Theo was heading for the door when Malia stopped him.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

Theo turned to us. "Um…I'm just going home to go get some things." He told us.

"But it's pouring outside." Lydia said.

"I'll be back." He said to them before unfurling the door and running out.

I gnawed my bottom lip. There was something I needed to do before it was too late.

I then followed Theo's trail and ran out of the house. I gasped when I felt the cold water hit my skin, making me drenched in seconds. I released a sigh as I just held my head up and began trotting over Theo's truck.

"You!" I shouted before he got into his car.

He turned to me and frowned.

"Stella?" He said. "What are you doing out here?"

I didn't reply as I continued sauntering over to him fast. I let the water ruin all my clothing as I marched over to him.

When I reached him I stood in front him, staring up into his eyes for a second before grabbing him by the face and pulled him down into a massively powerful kiss on the lips. As our tongues connected and the fervent kiss deepened, I draped my arm around his neck and grabbed a fistful of his wet hair in my hands.

I needed to confirm that my feelings were real and as I kissed him longer, the more convinced I am that they were.

After being stunned for a while, Theo suddenly wrapped his large arms around my waist and lifted me up from the flooded ground so I was in his length. I grinned as I roamed my arms from his neck and hair to trail down his chiseled face, pulling away to stare into his gorgeously, striking blue eyes. He looked speechless and my heart was beating out of my chest.

"Do you still have feelings for me?" I asked him.

He frowned, licking his lips as he transfixed his gaze onto me.

"Yeah," He simply replied.

I grinned. "Do you want to get out of here?" I asked.

He chuckled nervously, running his wet hands over my soaked hair.

"Yeah," He replied.

I nodded my head and planted my lips back on his in a brief, gentle kiss. I pulled away and grinned.

"Then let's go," I said as he placed me down and entered into his car.

I heard him laugh as he ran over to the driver's side. He hopped into the car and snuck a quick glance at me before plugging his key into his ignition. We were soon off onto the road.

… …

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and with vengeance! This chapter is a treat for all you Thella fans out there. They finally kissed and no it wasn't a hallucination. What do you think they'll be doing huh? Here's the possible list of things they could be doing:**

 **A. Theo and Stella are going to a club.**

 **B. They are going to the Beacon Hills cemetery.**

 **C. Theo and Stella are going to watch a movie in Theo's car.**

 **D. They are going back to Theo's house to do…some business.**

 **Thank you for all your reviews and keep them coming!**

 **Tell me what you think will happen to Stella if/when she finds out Theo's real agenda.**

 **Keep reading and be aware of the next update.**


	9. Chapter 9: Sears

Theo and I had been on the road for more than thirty minutes, driving around the town. I had no idea where he was taking me but I didn't care. All I wanted was to spend the remainder of the night with him, however cheesy it sounded.

I couldn't believe I gave into my feelings, I mean, I'm not the type of girl who falls hard for a guy and I'm still not but Theo just had to be that one odd guy that just changed certain aspects about me.

God I wished I hadn't watched that stupid chick flick last month.

Theo pulled over to the side of the road and turned the ignition off. He turned to me and gave me a frown.

"Are you okay? You seem a little off," He told me. I shook my head.

"N-no, I'm good." I said, fiddling with the tips of my fingers.

He didn't seem convinced but just nodded his head.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He suggested.

I shook my head. "I want to do whatever you want to do." I told him.

He chuckled and turned back to the road, twisting the key in the ignition. As we drove, I couldn't help but sneak a glimpse at Theo's movements. The way he turned the AC up when it got hot, the way he hopped from different radio stations, his large hand was what my eyes were transfixed on and I had no idea why.

Where the hell are we going and when are we getting to wherever we were going to?!

Theo had been driving for over ten minutes when he reached a block that wasn't familiar to me and pulled up in the driveway of a modern house. Theo stopped the car and hauled the handbrake up.

"We're here," He said to me as he hopped out of the car.

I gave him a smile as I slipped out of the seatbelt and unfurled the door of the car, leaping out of it almost immediately and shutting the door behind me.

Theo extended his hand out to me. I took it and watched as he began walking up to the house with me in his grasp. He stumbled with his house keys before momentarily opening the door and waltzing in.

He shut the door behind us as we stood in the darkness which caused me to flinch slightly.

"Sorry," He said to me as he pressed his hand on my waist which sent shivers down my spine.

He flicked the light on and I got to see the interior view of the house. Dammit! Glass staircases, crystal chandeliers, antique furniture as well as expensive modernized couches, tiles with a sparkly finish.

If it wasn't for the truck, then I would've thought Theo was a billionaire.

"Welcome to my humble abo," He said. I looked up at him to see him giving me the most gorgeous crooked grin I'd ever seen.

I involuntarily allowed my cheeks to darken. I gnawed my bottom lip and nodded my head.

"Wow," I stated as I shrugged my jacket off my shoulders. "Impressive," I said as I eyed the house properly. He took my jacket and set it on the crystal rack.

"What? Did you expect me to live in a den?" He questioned teasingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I always thought you stayed in a cage but a den could've worked." I said.

He scoffed. "Oh, because you think I'm a vicious animal?"

I cleared my throat.

"No." I said as I felt the fiddled with the priceless decorative vase and the paintings.

"Well if you thought so…" He paused. I felt his lips and breath near my earlobe. I heaved in a breath. "You just might be right,"

I turned to him, my mouth inches away from his. I chuckled and pushed him away.

"Where are your parents?" I asked him as we reached the living room.

"Oh um…" He paused. "They're on a three month business trip." He told me.

I narrowed my blue eyes at him and bequeathed a raised eyebrow at him.

"So you've been by yourself all this time?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"Awesome, right?" He said. I smiled.

"So why didn't you seize the opportunity to throw a bash or whatever you jock guys do?" I questioned, staring at the ocean blue pool through the glass doors.

"Oh, there were opportunities. You just weren't invited to either one of them." He teased me, grabbing two sparkling whiskey glasses and pouring something in them.

"Is that so?" I questioned, eyeballing him as he stood with his back facing me.

"Oh yeah," He said as he grabbed a lemon and seasoned the drinks with it before coming over to me, handing me a glass.

I smiled as I sniffed the glass.

"Whiskey?" I asked him. He grinned.

"1963 Burgundy," He said to me.

I rolled my eyes. Rich people and their fancy drinks.

"Well I'm more of a Jack fan," I said to him as I took a sip of it. I shook my head. "It's not my drink." I said and chunked the whole drink down my throat. I snatched Theo's glass and chugged that one down too.

Oh god! That was the most disgusting thing I ever had! Ugh! And I've had a lot of disgusting things –thank you Stiles.

I croaked. "I hate it but thank you!"

Theo furrowed his eyebrows at me but flashed a small smile at me.

"Okay," He said to me as he took our empty glasses and set them back on the table.

"Would you like me to give you a tour of mi casa?" Theo asked me as he gestured to his massive house.

I hummed. "Will we manage to get through the night?" I asked.

"Come on," He chuckled and came up to me, pulling me by the hand.

He gave me a brief tour of the house, showing me the three bathrooms –excluding the bedroom ones – the different rooms, the kitchen and the theater.

"Are you sure you don't want to watch a movie?" He asked me. I laughed and shook my head.

He pulled me up to a secret door which lead to the underground garage they had. He flipped the switch on and I was immediately met with a line of cars you could name using five people's ten fingers.

I gasped. Oh my god! I love cars!

"Well these are all our cars." He said to me.

I glared at him.

"1980 Mustang," I hummed as I ran my hand over the black vehicle. "2006 Aston Martin Virage!" I said as I caught the vehicle right next to it. "A 2008 Camaro! Oh the famous red Corvette of 1999?!" I retorted when I ran my hand over the texture of it.

"I see you know a thing about cars?" He asked.

I grinned. "How did you guess?" I said.

He smiled. "Come on, I have one more place I wanna show you."

"There's more?" I asked. He rolled his eyes as he took my hand and switched the lights off.

He and I made our way up the glass staircase and lead up to a room which I should've noticed we never entered. My breath hitched as I realized whose room it belonged to.

"Uh…this is my room," He said to me.

I smiled slightly as I entered the large, spacious room.

"One big room for one guy," I said nervously as I ran my hand over to his black leather couch.

"Well I enjoy my space." He said to me. I nodded my head, gnawing the tips of my lip as I skimmed my eyes through the room and noticed the most prominent thing in it.

The bed…

Theo's bed…

I lost my ability to breathe properly when I felt Theo's hot breath on my skin and his soft fingers trailing down my arms tenderly. He began trailing lingering kisses down my neck and shoulders, then moving his tongue up until he reached my earlobe. I felt his tongue dance around with my lobe and his perfect teeth giving it a little nibble.

With that I felt my insides burn familiarly. I released an involuntary moan of gratification as Theo pulled my hair to the side so he got better access to my neck.

I immediately spun around and grabbed Theo by the face, smashing our lips together in a powerful, fervent kiss that could've shook the earth's surface if it wanted to.

I felt my legs being lifted off the ground and being draped around his tight waist before feeling him make his way over to the bed.

We were in deep with the kiss that I hadn't realized we were on the bed when I felt my head fall onto the comfortable, feathery pillows. I felt so light as I laid my head on it.

I ran my hands up and down Theo's amazing body as the kiss deepened. I fiddled with the hem of his long sleeved shirt before shoving it over his head and tossing it to the side. I was now met with Theo's fantastic physique, his hard-rock abs and chiseled chest with the skin of a Greek god!

I gnawed my lip as I pulled his face into another kiss.

Theo's hands roamed all over my body. His hands went from my thighs up to my waist and lifting the hem of my shirt up lightly, showcasing a bit of my skin.

I couldn't help the giggle in my throat and I pulled away.

"These pillows are the best pillows I have ever laid my head on in my entire life." I murmured against his lip tipsily. I shouldn't have had that Burgundy, now I'm all lightheaded.

Or maybe it's the pillows? The soft, puffy pillows! I feel like I'm laying on cotton candy!

"Yeah?" He panted heavily as he trailed his lips up my neck. I nodded my head and giggled.

"That tickles!" I laughed loudly.

He sighed as he pulled away to stare down at me in annoyance. I tried to contain myself with a clear of the throat.

"I'm sorry. S-sorry… Please continue," I coughed.

He smiled as he planted his lips back onto mine, his tongue begging for entry. I granted it willingly and ran my hand over his soft, light chestnut hair.

I released a loud snigger between kisses and pulled away to laugh so hard I actually began tearing up.

He groaned. "Did you get these pillows at Sears?"

He grunted, flopping over to the other side of the bed.

"Yes!" He replied.

"Oh I've always wanted to try those pillows!" I gasped and released an embarrassing chuckle. "You know the ones that are shaped like Olaf from Frozen, I want those!"

"I hear you get a carrots named after every state." He told me.

I giggled. "Don't tell me you have those!"

"I do. I have 49 carrots; I'm just waiting for Washington." He joked, flashing an awkward grin.

I laughed aloud, slapping his hard chest lightly.

"The K-Mart pillows just aren't as satisfying as the Sears pillows," I stated. "I actually requested a petition to the manager so I could have them sent to me on my birthday. It's still pending,"

He chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh along with him. This was so hilarious.

He took my hand and gave it a little kiss before placing it on his hard chest, staring up at the ceiling.

"Let's play a game." He suggested.

"Ooh I love games!" I stated in anticipation. "What's the game called?"

"Ask me a question and I promise to answer truthfully." He said.

"Sounds like such an interrogative game but whatever." I chuckled. "Hmm…you go first,"

"Okay…" He began, pausing for a second to come up with a question. "So how do you know so much about cars?"

I smiled. "Well when I was a kid, my brother and I had this obsession about cars. We'd always fix up the cars in my neighborhood; it was sort of our thing. He grew out of it though but I loved it. It's my passion." I told him. He grinned.

"So you wanted to be a mechanic?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I wanted to be an inventor. I knew I wanted to help people. I want to be able to make life easier for everyone."

He smiled. "Okay, my turn,"

I thought for a moment. "Um…what was your sister like?"

His breathing hitched when I brought it up. "Um…well, uh, she was very intelligent, very kind, very uh…irritable because I remember getting kicked out of her room every five minutes. She was an asskisser actually, always had the right things to say which drove me nuts."

I laughed. "I bet she was the person that put you in her place."

"Nah," He replied.

I smiled and rested my head against Liam's chest. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I couldn't believe I was here with him. I mean, not so long ago I would've been kicking his ass at any given moment and now…I'm resting on his shirtless body. What a weird turn of events.

I noticed the way every girl in school looks at Theo, even in the midst of facing the supernatural world. He doesn't seem to notice, but maybe he did. He had always had this bad boy edge to him, even though I'm pretty sure he's a good guy. It seemed like I had always gone for that kind but I'm glad he was different.

I hated the fact that I was always made out to be the bad guy. I guess it's why I always use stupid jokes as my only defense. I remember when I dated Boyd a during sophomore year, I had always been caught up in the middle with him and Derek with the rest of my friend's and to add onto it, he and Isaac had a brief conflict over who got to get me but whatever.

It doesn't matter anymore. All that mattered was that I needed to find someone different and hopefully Theo was one of them.

"Theo. I don't want to be the girl everyone in school thinks I'm with a guy because of what he has. I don't want to be known as the school's skank." I told him.

"Come on, what would make you think like that?"

I lifted my eyes up at him. I smiled and shook my head as I placed my lips on his a light kiss.

"You better be who you say you are, Theo Raeken because I will know if you're not." I told him. He stared at me with confused eyes. I smiled as I planted my lips on him in an eskimo kiss. I pulled away but to only find myself returning my lips onto his in a passionate, sensual kiss.

I hopped onto him and straddled his lap as we kissed deeply. I pulled away to slip my shirt over my head and throwing it over to the pile we were forming. I began fiddling with Theo's belt buckle until I managed to free it open and went for his button and zip.

I shoved his pants down and he kicked them off before flipping us both over and smashed his lips onto mine. I giggled sensually as I watched him pull my tights off my legs and we were both in nothing but our underwear.

I stared down to see a huge bulge in Theo's black boxer briefs. I gulped.

"You haven't done this before, have you?" He questioned as he leaned in to place lingering kisses on my collarbone.

"Yes," I simply replied.

"Yes you have done this before or yes you haven't?" He asked in confusion as he roamed his hand at the lace of my bra and pulled a strap off my shoulder. I breathed in.

"I don't know what to pick because I'm too embarrassed about it."

He stared down at me. "You shouldn't feel embarrassed. In fact, I think it's great that it's your first time."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you think it's my first time."

"I can smell it off you," He whispered huskily against my lips which made my breathing hitch even more if it were possible.

He chuckled as he played around with the lace of my panty.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked me.

Was I? Was I ready to give everything up to someone I had just first made out with over an hour ago?

I didn't reply as I just pulled him into a kiss.

I'll just let the night take us...

… …

I woke up the next morning in a different bed that didn't belong to me and felt the breath of someone sleeping right next to me. I smiled as I stared at a sleeping Theo.

"Morning," I heard him sigh.

I smiled.

"You're not sleeping?" I asked.

"I just wanted to wake up with you." He told me. I grinned. "We should get up. It's a school day."

I moaned. "I don't wanna go to school,"

"Well you have to." He laughed as he hopped off the bed, grabbed some pair of pants and shoved them on.

He threw his underwear in the laundry basket and turned around to button up his jean. I gnawed my bottom lip as I watched his muscles flex in the action and ogled my eyes over from his messy hair to his amazing abs.

"You're checking me out," He whispered self-centeredly.

"No I'm not," I stated as I stretched and hopped off the bed.

"You're totally checking me out," He told me. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my tights and got into them.

I felt eyes lingering on my back.

"Look who's checking who out now?" I hummed as I eyed him as I threw my shirt on.

"I'm admiring the view," He said.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Bye," I said to him as I made it for the door but I immediately felt arms spin me around. Theo snuck a passionate kiss on me before pulling away to lick his lip and flashing his crooked grin.

Oh my god! Hot!

I blushed. "Goodbye, Theo," I said to him.

"Wait, Stella," He called again. I turned to him. "Talk to your brother? I'm worried about him."

"Why? What happened?"

He shrugged. "I can't say. I think you need to hear it from him. He needs to tell you exactly what happened that night his Jeep broke down."

Í furrowed my brow. His jeep broke down? When?

"His Jeep broke down? I thought the radiator pump was deceased?" I questioned.

He lied?

… …

Stiles and Lydia were skipping classes in order to look for some dead bodies by the nemeton. I took that as an opportunity to skip my own classes and help them out.

Apparently Deputy 'Pretty Green Eyes' Parrish was the one stealing the dead bodies in the morgue. Stealing the dead Chimeras…

After searching and searching, we reached the familiar spot for about two times!

I turned to Lydia who was kicking some of the leaves off her shoe whilst Stiles had this confused look on his face. Ugh that's always on his face! That and that constipated look he makes when things don't make sense.

"It's almost like this thing doesn't want to be found." He said to us, referring to the nemeton.

"Maybe it was running for class." Lydia mentioned sarcastically. "Because, we've been here twice," She told us as she gestured to the chalk.

Stiles frowned as he ran his hand of the tree with the 'XX' marked on it.

"Crap," He stated.

"Can we talk to Parrish now?" Lydia sighed.

"W-wait, hang on," Stiles stated, jabbing his finger in the air. "If the nemeton's covered in bodies shouldn't you be able to find them?"

"Yeah," I added.

Lydia frowned. "Me?"

"Yes you!" Stiles replied. "That's what _**you**_ do! You're the Banshee! You find the bodies?" Stiles added, his eyes in befuddlement at the fact that Lydia didn't crack this whole code before – no deadpool pun intended.

"Well the Banshee's having an off day so how about we talk to Parrish?" She suggested.

"We can't." Stiles replied.

"Why not?" I asked.

He thought for a second. This better not be him being jealous at the fact that Lydia wants to help Parrish so much. No feelings are involved…I hope.

"Because one of the bodies…" He paused. "One of them- one of them could be…"

"Could be what?" Lydia questioned.

"One of them could be a clue," He said.

I turned to Lydia who just shook her head at me and then turned to Stiles, giving him an annoyed look.

"I'm leaving now Stiles. I'm going to talk to Parrish and tell him he's the one taking the bodies." Lydia stated. Stiles released a sigh. "It's always better when they know."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Well then he should know he owes me a Jeep."

"Pucker up, bro," I said to him as we hopped into Lydia's car and drove to school.

Lydia dropped us off since she only had one class today before heading over to Parrish's place.

Stiles and I were heading to our class together which was Physics when we caught Malia walking down the hallways looking beaten down, disappointed, guilty, pained, defeated, no words could described how she looked.

Stiles and I ran over to her.

"Malia?" Stiles called.

"Hey," I whispered.

She halted.

"Hey, what happened?" Stiles asked his girlfriend in concern as he took her hands in his.

Malia stared into his eyes and glanced back at me with eyes glistening.

"I hate this," She whispered.

I frowned.

"I hate losing like this. I'm not like Scott." She stated with her voice cracking. "I can't deal with another body. Another failure!" She added before pulling away from Stiles' grasp and heading over to his class.

Stiles looked at me.

"I'll check on her," I said as I followed her tail.

"Malia," I called for her as she was heading over to the girls' bathroom. "Malia!" I said, following her into the room.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Stella. I don't wanna talk about anything right now." She replied gruffly as she entered into one of the stalls.

Whatever happened must've been truly painful for her. I hope she'd be okay.

I heard my phone vibrate in my pocket. I frowned as I pulled it out to see a text from Stiles.

 _Get over here! ASAP!_

"Malia, I gotta go but if you ever need someone to talk to…I'm here." I assured her before heading out of the bathroom.

Stiles had been descending the stairs when I caught up to him with the phone pressed harshly against his ear.

"Lydia for the love of god answer your phone!" He said. "There's another dead chimera." He said. My eyes widened. Seriously? "So right now's probably not a great time to be _**alone**_ with Parrish."

"If he's coming to get the body you can't get in his way." He said. "Lydia, do not get in his way!" He said as both he and I headed out of the school building and walked over to his Jeep.

"So what do we do now?" I asked him.

"We're going to go help Scott." He told me.

I nodded my head as we hopped into his Jeep and he began driving us over to Sinema where everyone else was.

But two minutes in, Roscoe The Jeep decided to take his daily nap and broke down on the middle of the road.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Shit," He groaned as he slammed the steering wheel. "It's dead." He told me. I sighed.

"Is it really dead? Like I've heard that line before, countless times," I said to him. He rolled his eyes as he slipped out of the car and made his way to his bonnet, lifting it up and began working on it.

I pulled my phone out to see I had a cute message sent by Theo. I smiled before playing a couple of online games.

Stiles had been working on the car for about four hours. I groaned and I hopped out of the car when I noticed his disturbingly, embarrassing car trouble.

"Let me see," I said, snatching the screw driver from him and the tongue. I pulled the radiator pipe and steam flew out. "Hold this," I said, handing the cloth and cap to him. I headed over to his trunk and grabbed some water and poured it into the pipe. I then grabbed a jump starter, grabbed a rock.

"Stiles go to the drivers' seat. I'll tell you when to start the car." I told him.

He obliged and hopped into the car.

I began banging the rock together the jump starters which caused an electric friction. I then pressed it against the battery and gave Stiles thumbs up.

He twirled the key in the ignition for about two times before the Jeep released the familiar purr we loved. I grinned. Yes!

I threw the cap back on and made sure it was shut before I felt the trickle of water falling onto my skin. It soon turned into a downpour and I immediately shut the bonnet and ran over to the passenger side.

"Thanks!" He said. "How did you do that?"

"I'm awesome, remember?" I said. He scoffed. "Don't try this at home kid," He told me.

He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, what really happened that night when your Jeep's radiator pump broke?" I asked my brother.

He frowned at the question but I could feel his breath pick up and thanks to our twin telepathy, I felt my pulse pick up as well so I knew he was hiding something.

"Scott and the others are at the clinic," He said to me, changing the subject.

I figured as much.

We were soon on the road and made it to the clinic in less than twenty minutes in the rainfall. We found Scott standing by his bike, pulling his helmet off his head.

Stiles and I hopped out of the old Jeep and into the rain.

"Hey, sorry!" Stiles said, shutting the door. "Had trouble starting the Jeep again, this thing's barely holding on,"

"We couldn't get in touch with Malia or Lydia." Stiles added as we stood in front of Scott who had this weird, look on him.

"Scott?" Stiles asked.

Scott looked down, pulling something out of his jacket and flashing it at Stiles. It was a tool. A tool drenched his specs of blood.

Stiles' eyes widened in shock and his face was overwhelmed with guilt almost immediately.

"Where did you get that?" Stiles asked nervously.

"This is yours?" Scott asked in shock.

I was confused.

Stiles didn't reply, staring at the distance before staring at the tool. He took it from Scott's grasp.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott questioned.

"Tell you what?" I asked in absolute confusion. I had no idea what was going on but I was sure not to like it.

"I was going to," Stiles whispered, too afraid to look at Scott in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell me what happened?" Scott probed again.

"Can someone tell me what is actually happening?" I brought up.

Stiles stared at me with pain and remorse.

"Stella, I wanted to tell you too." He hummed but then turned to look at Scott and answered his question. "But I couldn't,"

"You killed him?" Scott expressed. "You killed Donovan?"

My eyes were widespread in shock and my mouth was hung open. No! No! Scott did not just say what I thought he did.

I slowly walked over to him and stood beside him as we rubbernecked at Stiles.

"Yeah but he would've killed my dad." Stiles stated. "What? Was I supposed to just let him?"

My dad? My dad would've died and I had no idea.

"You weren't supposed to do this." Scott stated. "None of us are," He added.

Stiles frowned at him, with eyes of disbelief.

"You think I had a choice?" He interrogated.

"There's always a choice," Scott said.

"Yeah, well I can't do what you can, Scott!" Stiles shouted. "I know you wouldn't have done it. Probably just figured something out, right?"

"I try," Scott stammered.

"Yeah because you're Scott McCall!" Stiles shouted out so loud I had to flinch and wince at the tone. "You're the true alpha! Guess what, all of us can't be true alphas! Some of us have to make mistakes!" He said angrily. "Some of us have to get our hands a little bloody sometimes! Some of us are human!" He retorted with such contempt and vigorousness.

I took a step back and shook my head.

"So you had to kill him?" Scott asked.

"Scott he was going to kill my dad!" Stiles yelled.

"The way that it happened…" Scott said, shaking his head. Stiles frowned. "There's a point where it's just not self-defense anymore!"

"What are you even talking about?" Stiles questioned. "I didn't have a choice Scott!" He bellowed.

He shifted his gaze over to me and I made sure to hide from it as far as I can. I can't look at him.

"You don't even believe me, do you?" He queried.

Scott paused. "I-I want to!"

"Okay –so believe me then!" Stiles urged. "Scott, say you believe me." He waited but Scott didn't respond. "Say it," Stiles shook his head. "Say you believe me,"

"Stiles, we can't kill people that we're trying to save!" Scott snapped.

Stiles shook his head in annoyance and turned back to him.

"Say you believe me," He demanded as he lifted the tool up and jabbed it at Scott as if he was about to attack him.

My glistening eyes widened.

"You can't kill people!" Scott mused, this time with emphasis. "Do you believe that?"

Stiles lips began to quiver as he looked at his alpha with sad eyes.

"What do I do about this?" Stiles asked, with his voice breaking. "What do you want me do, just okay –Scott just tell me how to fix this alright?" He implored with all he could. "Please just tell me, what do you want me to do?" He cried.

I couldn't watch this, I thought to myself as I turned my eyes over to the horizon, feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

"Don't worry about Malia, or Lydia." Scott told him. "We'll find them!" He added.

"Maybe uh –maybe you should talk to your dad," Scott told him, before spinning around and heading for the animal clinic.

I could hear my brother pant and cry out as he watched his best friend walk out on him.

I soon found his eyes lingering over to me.

"Stella," He murmured.

I shook my head. "I can't." I said to him.

"I'm sorry, Stella. I didn't mean to." He cried.

"Stiles, I can't believe you killed him!" I retorted, now facing him. "I had to watch the nogitsune spirit take over my brother's body. But all I really saw was my brother killing every person in sight. I-it broke me into pieces!"

"But I'm not that anymore." He pointed out.

"Exactly! You're not that anymore, Stiles." I sobbed. "You obviously still have some void left in you a-and…" I paused as I sniffled. "I-I don't think I can be around you anymore."

He shook his head. "Stella, please don't…"

I didn't look at him.

"You also don't believe me." He said. "You're just like him!"

"You know I can believe a lot of things, okay? But I can't believe the fact that you'd kill someone Stiles!"

"It was in self-defense!" He shouted.

"But you still killed him…" I pointed out.

He shook his head. I sighed and stared at the watery ground.

I glared at him with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Stiles, I love you! You're my brother and you'll always be my brother but…this is not the brother I know." I told him. "I-I don't feel like I can trust you anymore."

He stared at me with pleading eyes.

"Stella, please. You're all I have left!" He mentioned to me, taking a step closer.

I hissed and took a step back.

"U-um…tell dad I'll be staying over at Lydia's," I said to my twin.

"Stella, please,"

"Goodbye, Stiles." I said to him as I walked away from him, pulling my hoodie on and just walking away.

I couldn't believe this! I didn't ever think I'd feel this pain in my chest. I want to believe him, I really do and maybe-maybe I do but I needed to process it all. There is obviously something or someone out there trying to break us all apart.

"Stella!" I heard someone call for me. I didn't turn back. "Stella, wait!" I heard the voice as it came closer.

I halted when I knew whose voice it belonged to.

"Are you okay?" Theo questioned as he came up to me and held me by the arms. "Hey, look at me."

I lifted my head to see Theo's blue eyes.

"Do I look okay?" I asked him bluntly. "I'm sure you heard,"

He gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry,"

I shook my head as tears continued flooding down my face and I ran into Theo's chest, draping my arms around him and sobbing viciously. I felt his hand stroke my head soothingly.

"Shh, it's going to be okay." He told me. "Everything's going to fall into plan, I promise. I'll make sure of that." He whispered.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. I had no idea what he was talking about so I let it slide. He was probably trying to cheer me up. Obviously there was nothing wrong with him.

 _ **But it's crazy how wrong I was…**_

… …

… …

 **A/N: There you have it folks! What you've all been waiting for. When I gave you all that list of possible things Theo and Stella COULD be doing, you all picked D. I couldn't believe my eyes! You guys are really raunchy Lol.**

 **Obviously this story is Rated T. But I just had to give you guys a little taste. I'm sorry if I offended anyone but you should've picked any other letter. That's what happens if you don't review Lol (I'm just messing with you all).**

 **Wasn't it convenient that Theo had that 'I just rolled out of bed after getting a nice bang' look in 5x09? Omg! Cody looked so hot in that episode I won't lie.**

 **So now that Theo and Stella are an item, aren't you all afraid that their little 'relationship' will be short lived as next chapter rolls in? I know I am.**

 **But let's talk about the real issue here. Stella not trusting Stiles anymore? Omg the feels! I love their relationship. And the little cliffy I left you, well I guess you all have to tune in for the next chapter to see what happens next.**

 **Review all your thoughts please! And follow and favorite.**


	10. Chapter 10: Change of Status

Turns out, I didn't go to Lydia's because I really just wanted to be alone. And there wasn't any point because Lydia stayed the night at the station. I decided I'd just sit by the park until morning because I really had nowhere else to go.

Why had life been so hopeless? Why does life have to be a bitch sometimes?

I found myself drifting off to unconsciousness soon after and fluttered my eyes open when I heard the birds cry. It wasn't their usual chirp, it was a cry. They must've known what was coming.

Something bad was coming…

I hailed a cab and went over to the Sheriff's station. I waltzed in, ignoring all the deputies that greeted me and waltzed into my dad's office.

I found him flipping the blinds open and looking through the window.

I'm so glad to see him alive. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my dad.

"Hi, dad," I whispered.

"Hey, Stels," He told me as he placed his head in his hands and running them over his head in frustration as he made his way over to his table.

I took a seat on the bench.

"Where's your brother?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know. I don't care." I told him.

He fell silent. I guess he probably let it slide because he thought he and I had one of our little 'arguments'. I heard him release a sigh and I looked up to see his face filled with disbelief.

"What?" I asked him.

He gestured the library keycard that belonged to my brother. My eyes bulged. He knows. He knows about Stiles and Donovan.

The Sheriff quickly grabbed his jacket and slipped his gun in his holster.

"I'll be right back," He told me as he headed for the door and shut it on his way out.

I sighed. Oh god! I hope wherever he's going, he'll be okay.

I was sitting in the office for more than half an hour, wondering how my friends are doing. Lydia ran to school to do some research at the library whilst I assumed the rest were figuring out some way to save Hayden. Even though I'm not up to face anyone from the back, I was still extremely worried for them.

"Where is he?" I heard a familiar voice coming from outside the office.

"Sheriff left half an hour, he says he's on his way back." One of the deputies said.

"Okay thanks, I'll swing by his office." I heard the voice say before the door was immediately flung open and in walked Stiles who caught me sitting immediately flung open and in walked Stiles who caught me sitting by the bench with wide eyes.

What? What the hell was he doing here?

He awkwardly shut the door behind him.

"Hey," He sighed.

I nodded my head. "Hi,"

He walked across the room and took a seat on the chair beside me. The whole room fell silent and the energy turned cold.

"So where did dad go?" Stiles asked nervously.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know." I told him. I didn't want to tell him that our father knew about him and Donovan.

He nodded his head and the awkward silence was present yet again.

I heard him groan and release a frustrated sigh. "You know, things don't have to be cold between us. Not when we see each other every day –"

"Where's Malia? How is she?" I demanded gruffly, diverting from his topic. I didn't want to talk about it.

"S-she just left." He told me. "We just broke up."

I frowned as I glared at him. He had his head faced to the ground and his fingers tapping on his lap.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I told him.

He shook his head.

"You don't mean that." He said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You see that's the difference between you and me Stiles. I actually mean what I say. That's what you do for family, you don't lie to them." I told him.

He turned to me, his eyes filled with pain and sadness. I almost gasped at how much he reminded me of our mother at that very moment. I scoffed and shook my head.

"Just forget it," I said to him.

Then as if on cue, the sound of an alarm pierced through our eardrums. Stiles and I immediately got up and headed out the station.

"What's going on?" I asked, but to no one in particular.

"Did somebody pull the fire alarm?" One of the deputies questioned.

I frowned as I watched all deputies run in frantic.

"Hey, check the back!"

I narrowed my eyes at the scene. It must've been Parrish.

Whilst everyone was finding out ways to stop the fire alarm from breaking all the glass windows, Parrish waltzed into the room but he wasn't himself. He looked like he was in a catatonic state, a state that seemed so familiar to all of us.

Death…

I widened my eyes as the deputies all pointed their guns at him.

"What the hell?" Deputy Straus stated.

"No! No! W-wait! Wait! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" My brother shouted out, gesturing to all the officers to hold their fires.

"Get back! Stay out of his way!" I told them.

Parrish continued walking passed all of us and immediately waltzed out of the doors. Stiles turned to me.

"Stay here," He told me, following Parrish's tail.

I managed to listen to my brother's request for about five minutes before running out the door and continuing on his trail. I saw him behind the deputy's back every time he made a move but he made sure not to get caught.

However, I was doing the same to him…

We reached an odd place. I had no idea where but it seemed like some sort off alley behind a building around a bunch of cars.

I hid behind one of the cars whilst my brother did with another. He still had no idea I was ensuing right behind him.

The shirtless deputy stopped behind a van and unfurled the door, beginning to dig into some box which I assumed had a chimera in it.

He then shut the backdoors and hopped into the drivers' seat and drove off. I frowned. Was he taking them to the nemeton?

My brother suddenly pulled his phone out and began dialing a number. He was speaking inaudibly and I really couldn't make out what he was saying through the darkness.

A familiar truck pulled up and Theo came out, running towards Stiles. Stiles had been calling Theo? That's a first!

"I'm sorry! I came as fast as I could," Theo said to my brother.

"We gotta go, now!" Stiles told him. "Parrish just got the bodies," Stiles added as he flung the car door ajar.

"Stiles wait!" Theo called.

"Parrish is out, he got the bodies. We gotta find Scott and we gotta tell him." Stiles said, about to hop into the truck.

"Stiles!" Theo yelled. Stiles frowned and slammed the door shut. "I don't think Scott wants to talk to you right now." He told him. Yeah, Stiles! Can't you get a hint?

"Yeah, thanks I'm aware of that." Stiles stated, heading back to the car. "It doesn't matter. He needs to know about this."

"Stiles," Theo said. "Scott doesn't want to talk to you." Theo stated, this time in a different tone. A tone I really didn't find comforting. It was almost…sinister.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him.

Theo grinned and flashed Stiles' library keycard at him.

"But I think your dad does." Theo told him.

My eyes widened in absolute shock as I watched my brother send a dagger of a distinct look at the boy.

What the hell is happening? What the hell did Theo do to my dad?

"Your dad was looking for you Stiles." Theo told him, making circles around the area. "He found me instead." He added.

This is not happening!

"Where is he?" Stiles demanded.

Theo raised an eyebrow at my brother. "I covered for you!" He said, gesturing to the card.

"This was taken care of!" Theo said, circling around. "Melissa didn't find it in the hospital. I guess even the son of a cop can make mistakes!" He seethed in a way I've never heard on him before.

"Did you hurt him?" Stiles requested, taking a step forward.

Theo turned to him, giving him a very sly, devious look.

"I never lied about why I came to Beacon Hills." Theo said, reflectively. He flashed a crooked grin that seemed so devilish. "I'm here for a pack!"`

Stiles had eyes of fury set on Theo.

"I came for the werecoyote! The one whose first instinct is to kill." Theo said, pacing around Stiles. "I came for the Banshee, the girl surrounded by death!" He added. "I came for the dark kitsune! The beta with anger issues," He snarled ferociously, and then chuckled lightly. "I came for your sister, to make her mine and I clearly did when I _**fucked**_ her the other night."

I flinched at the words and shaking my head in disbelief. I gritted my teeth together and felt a low growl coming in my throat. What a dick!

"I came for Void Stiles!" He retorted. "That's the pack I want!" He mentioned with such power as he looked at my brother in the eye. "Fortunately, it doesn't include Scott!"

I could literally feel Stiles breathing heavily and I watched as he clenched his fists together. Theo grinned devilishly.

"Your heartbeat's rising, Stiles," He told him guilefully. "It's not because you're afraid. The Nogitsune's gone but you still got more blood on your hands than any of us."

I couldn't believe this. The one guy I gave into had to be the one guy I had to run away from.

"And I'm about to get more," Stiles warned him.

"I'll tell you where you dad is." Theo said, walking up to his car and placing the keycard on the bonnet. "If you promise not to help, Scott,"

Stiles shook his head and gave Theo a right hook to the jaw, causing him to grunt in pain.

Theo chuckled. "There he is! That's Void Stiles!" He yelled out.

"It felt good, didn't it?" Theo questioned. Stiles gave him another punch to the face, this time leaving Theo falling to the ground hard.

Theo groaned as he lifted the bridge of his nose and then facing the ground, making a spit take of the blood in his mouth. God how I wish it was more.

"We won't tell Scott!" He yapped. "'Cause you can't lose your best friend, right?" He panted.

"Even though we both know you never needed him." He said. I immediately got up, prepared to intervene in killing this bitch before I saw Stiles lunge for him and grabbing him by the collar and viciously slamming him against the ground.

"You hate me now but you'll get it eventually." Theo seethed between heavy breaths. "This is the hard part! You can't help Scott and _**save your dad's life**_!"

My eyes widened and I felt the tears began welling up in the tips of my eyes. My dad?

"You still got time, Stiles." Theo stated. "You still got time."

Stiles was growling, his breath literally on that stupid cunts face. He spat in his face before giving him two more punches and getting off of him, sprinting out of the isolated area.

Theo was laughing as he wiped the blood and spit off his face, getting up from the ground. What a cunt!

I couldn't believe this. I never knew I'd ever feel this much hatred for a person this quickly after seeing their true colors. He's shown me his true colors and I'm about to show him mine…

He got up from the ground and began making his way over to his car. He paused and slowly turned around, catching me staring at him with immense anger.

"I hate you," I whispered inaudibly, I wasn't sure if he heard but I didn't care.

He chuckled as he threw the keycard my way and hopping into the car and driving off.

I picked my brother's keycard and ran my hand over it, dusting off the sand and just stared at my brother's picture.

M. Stilinski…

I couldn't help the tears from overflowing off my cheek and I fell to the ground, sobbing viciously.

Why does this keep happening? Why do I always feel this pain? I let myself fall for a guy, trust in him with my whole heart and give into him with no intention of going back only to leave me defeated. I hate feeling this way. I hate feeling hopeless! I hate falling too hard too quickly!

This shouldn't be me anymore. This is not me.

This is not me…

… …

I reached the one place I used to enjoy as a kid with my brother. We'd always skateboard together here and our dad would always tell us never to come back. This was the only rational place I'd find my father.

The water treatment plant…

I ran through the series of pipes and barriers until I noticed a huge hole on a wall. I slipped through it only to see my brother bent down by my father's dying side and his bloody hand in his grasp.

"No! No! No!" I cried out as I slid by his side. "Daddy! No!"

"He'll be okay." Stiles said, with his voice broken and tears streaming down his face.

I sobbed as I held my father's other hand. He was unresponsive. His pulse was weak. He couldn't breathe.

"How did you know?" Stiles asked.

"I followed you." I admitted as I ran my hand over our dad's head. "You're going to be okay dad. I promise." I cried, feeling the teardrops on my lips.

"D-did you see what happened?" He asked me. I nodded my head. "I'm sorry you had to see that,"

I shook my head. "He deserved it." I told him and then looked up at him, stroking his face lightly with my hand. "Hey," I called. He looked at me. "Thank you,"

He formed a small smile. "That's what you do for family." He told me. I smiled weakly.

We may fight, we may have disagreements, we may overstep each other, we may not even trust each other, but my brother and I always find our way back to each other.

"Come on, help me get him up!" He told me as soon as we heard the ambulance sirens.

… …

 **A/N: OH THE FEELS! My emotions! My freaking Stilinski family emotions! Who liked this chapter? So Stella found out Theo's whole deal and got heartbroken in the process. I know hate me! But I hate Theo.**

 **But don't worry. You'll see a totally new Stella in the upcoming chapters. In '5B' you'll see her deal with what Theo did to him and get over him, with an addition of revenge!**

 **But all you Thella fans out there don't lose hope –as Mama McCall says.**

 **Review all your thoughts and tell me what you expect to see what happens in the next ten chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11: Saving My Dad

Stiles and I reached the hospital after following the ambulance van that carried my father. They pulled him out by the gurney and rushed through the Beacon Hills Memorial doors.

Stiles and I followed suit and ran over to the reception desk where we were met with one of the nurses who began assisting us.

"Stilinski, right?" She asked us. We nodded our heads. "You said his insurance is with the county? He's a deputy?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. We just told her he was the Sheriff!

"No he's the Sheriff – He's the county Sheriff! Okay?! He's covered!" Stiles grumbled in frustration, waving his hands in irritation.

I watched as a bunch of EMT's rolled in with other injured people on gurneys too and I wondered if they'd even have time to work on my dad. I can't lose him. We can't lose him. We just can't!

"H-he should be covered," Stiles stated nervously. I turned to notice his hands shaking lightly.

Melissa appeared and patted his back.

"I'll take care of it." She assured us both as she reached in to grab a clipboard. She pulled us with her. "I texted Scott, he's coming as soon as he can. I can call Malia?" She suggested.

I turned to my brother whose eyes widened almost immediately.

"No!" He said way too quickly. "No-no-no don't…" He paused to release a sigh as he glanced at me then back at the woman. "Don't call anyone." He added.

Melissa snuck a glimpse at me before nodding her head understandingly.

"Is there anyone else we need to notify? A next of kin?" The reception nurse asked us.

Stiles turned to me and gave me a questionable look. I nodded my head, not very trusting of my words at this point. I wiped a few of streaming tears off my cheeks and sniffled lightly. He turned back and shook his head.

"No, it's us." He stated, sniffing slightly. "It's just us." He said, pulling me under his arm.

… …

Melissa told us to take a seat by the waiting area as my dad went into surgery. Stiles and I took our seat by the four open seats. Stiles and I distanced ourselves from each other, leaving one open seat between us. It wasn't because we didn't want to be next to each other, or that we had some sort of rift but I think in our own way, we needed time to ourselves to think things through whilst we await for the news. We were awaiting the news that could change our lives forever. We could still have our dad with us for a very long time or he could lose his life, forcing us to stay together. We'd lose both of our parents and we'd have nobody. Just the two of us.

I couldn't help the teardrops trickle from my face and release a low whimper; although I'm sure someone heard it.

"Hey," I heard my brother's weak voice call for me. I looked up to see him extending his hand out to me. I smiled and took it. "Everything's going to be fine. We're going to be fine."

I nodded my head, wiping the salty water off my cheek with the hem of my shirt.

"Um, I'm going to grab something to eat. You need anything?" I asked my brother. He shook his head as he dropped my hand.

"No. I'm good thanks," He said to me.

I smiled faintly as I got up and made my way to the vending machine and placed in eight dollars. A bar of Snickers and a packet of Cheetos appeared. Hospital food is expensive! Dear god!

I turned around to see my brother holding his hands together and gnawing on them, tapping his feet frivolously. I could feel his aura floating around me. He was freaking out. I could tell. He lied when he told me everything's going to be okay. He didn't know that. In fact, I was pretty sure he wasn't too sure my dad was going to make it and that scared the hell out of him.

I walked up to him and took a seat by him. I placed the packet of Cheetos on his lips and tapped his back, placing my chin on his shoulder. At that point, he immediately broke down into tears. I pulled him into a hug and watched him sob in my arms. He tried to be strong for both of us, to be strong for the three of us but that wasn't a job he can carry out on his own.

"I'm with you, Stiles." I told him as I ran my hand over his head. "Forever and always,"

"Forever and always," He replied shakily.

… …

As time went by, we waited and waited until we found ourselves drifting off to sleep.

 _Guys, you need to get up. You gotta get up, now_ … The words of my father popped into my head.

I felt warm hands stroke me by the thigh and I shot up to see Melissa McCall bent down, looking up at us. Stiles and I began breathing heavily as the worst came flooding through our head.

He didn't make it! He didn't survive the surgery! My dad is gone…

"Hey!" Melissa coaxed. "He's okay," She told us.

My eyes widened.

"Dr. Geyer's stitching him up right now." She informed us.

"Okay, we want to see him." Stiles stated for the both of us as he began getting up but was immediately stopped by Melissa McCall –our kind of second mom if you thought about it.

"Oh-okay!" She said. "The anesthesia needs to wear off; it's going to be at least two hours."

"O-okay everything's, everything's going to be okay though I mean –?" I asked, finding trouble to form up words.

"He's okay?" Stiles questioned.

Melissa beamed. "Mmm, he's going to be just fine." She stated.

I released a sigh of relief and a happy chuckle waltzed Stiles began forming tears again. I smiled weakly as I patted his shoulder.

"He's going to be okay, Stiles." I informed my older brother –of about a few minutes.

"Oh, thank god!" Stiles exhaled a breath of liberation, running his hand over his forehead. He cooed as he draped his hand over his fist, with eyes glistening of joy.

"Thank you," I said to Melissa.

She shook her head.

We waited for a little while longer. Stiles took the time to go sneak a glance at how our dad was doing and appeared to me with a befuddled look on his face. I frowned. Did something go wrong?

Dr. Geyer appeared with a confused, sad, irritated look on his face. Stiles and I shot up.

"Thank you, doc," I told him.

He shook his head. "It's not over yet," He said.

I frowned. "What does that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I don't know," The handsome doctor said to us.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Stiles questioned.

"Two hours ago, he was fine. Now it looks like somebody took a baseball bat to his neck." Stiles said to him.

"There could've been some minor internal." Dr. Geyer told us.

"Did you say, 'Minor internal'?" Stiles and I questioned in unison.

Was he serious?

"Since when is anything internal minor?" Stiles questioned.

"Stiles," Melissa called him off.

"I need to know what's going on with him, okay." Stiles demanded.

"Dr. Geyer, somebody needs to tell me what's happening." I asked, with eyes filled with tears that were threatening to fall.

We just found out that my dad was fine now to see he's actually not? I can't take that.

"Somebody needs to tell us what's happening to him!" Stiles yelled out in anger and frustration.

"We don't know," Melissa said calmly.

I scoffed. "You don't know, that's right, that's what you all said before!" I snapped. Melissa looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, Melissa – I just…" I trailed off as I watched my brother charge passed us and through the doors, and stomping his way to Scott who was making his way over to us.

Stiles grabbed him by the collar and aggressively slammed him against the wall before pulling him to the ground as smashing his back against it.

My eyes widened as I began running towards the scene.

"Where were you?" Stiles demanded, fully enraged. "You trusted him. You believed him. Right, huh? So, where were you?" Stiles questioned accusingly.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Melissa called, holding Stiles back.

"Where the hell were you?!" Stiles shouted.

"Stop!" I called.

"Stop it!" Melissa bellowed as Dr. Geyer and one of the hospital guard officers held my brother off whilst the other guy held Scott back.

The best friends –or should I say ex-best friends – gave each other the 'eye' whilst panting heavily.

"Look your dad's not the only one who got hurt." Scott said, pushing away the fact that he almost got brutally beaten by his best friend.

Stiles scoffed. "Oh, you'll heal!"

Scott glanced at his shirt that possessed a blood stain and shielded it with his jacket as shook his head. "I'm not talking about me."

I glowered.

Then I realized something. Remembering what Theo said back at that alley about wanting a pack.

"Lydia," I gasped.

… …

Stiles didn't think twice to go check on Lydia but he came back only about a minute later, telling me that her mom kicked him out. If only she knew that something happened to her and it wasn't an accident.

Parrish, Stiles, Scott, Melissa and I all stood in the morgue, talking about how what happened to Lydia.

"It could be a side effect of shock." Parrish stated.

"She's catatonic." I said.

"It was Theo digging his way through her mind." Stiles stated.

God! Talking about Theo made me either want to punch the wall, stab myself in the eye with a needle, or puke out my own salvia. It wasn't a good thing to hear.

"Why would he do that? What is he looking for?" Melissa questioned.

"The same thing he's always looking for. An advantage," Scott stated.

"So what did he gain by trying to kill Stilinski?" Deputy 'Pretty Green Eyes' Parrish questioned.

"It left me alone with Liam." Scott said.

"Theo wanted to make sure no one would be there to stop him from killing you, right?" I pointed out. Scott nodded his head. I scoffed. I should've known this was his plan all along. This was why he came here.

"Okay, so he gutted my dad as a distraction?" Stiles asked.

"We need to find this kid." Parrish pointed out.

"Isn't that a little dangerous, especially since he almost killed my kid?" Melissa brought up.

"Yeah, but he said he didn't want my dad to die." I said to them.

"And you believe him?" Parrish questioned, giving me a weird look. I frowned.

"He told me where to find him." Stiles added.

"So, maybe he also knows how to save him." I said, following his statement.

"So what do you want to do? Talk to him?" Melissa questioned.

"If it saves our dad, then yeah," Stiles said, turning to me. I smiled weakly.

"I'll come with you. He doesn't know that I'm alive." Scott stated. "Maybe that gives us an advantage." He added.

"He'll know you're there," Stiles said, heading for the door. "I just need to talk to him. Not fight him."

"Stiles, you can't go alone." Melissa mentioned.

"I'll come with." I said.

I had a bone to pick with him anyway.

"Both of you can't go alone," She added.

"Does anyone even know how to find him?" Parrish questioned.

"We don't have to find him." Stiles said. "He'll come to me."

… …

We reached my house and prepared for Theo's 'visit'. Stiles placed a string of mountain ash by the doorstep and took a seat by the bottom stairs whilst Scott and I hid upstairs.

They thought that it'd be too much if I was with Stiles when he was talking to Theo. I don't know what they meant by that. Maybe they thought it'd be too much for _**me**_ since I had a connection with him but really, I was just about ready to kick his balls!

But whatever!

Scott nodded his head to tell me Theo had just arrived. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess we're all telling the truth now." I vaguely heard Theo mutter as his voice reached the entire house.

Was he able to get through the mountain ash? Shit! That's not good!

"You killed my best friend?" My brother questioned.

"Let's be honest, Stiles." Theo began. "Was he still really your best friend?" The asshole pointed out.

"Are you going to let my father die?" Stiles demanded.

"If I wanted him to die I wouldn't have told you where you can find him." Theo said to him.

"Then why are they saying his body is shutting down?" Stiles questioned. "That some toxin is poising him and they don't know how to stop it."

My eyes glowered.

"I'm not the bad guy, Stiles." Theo replied cheekily.

Yeah, right!

"I'm just a realist." Theo said. "I'm a survivor. If you knew the things that I know…"

"Yeah, but what do you know?" Stiles counteracted.

"I know what's coming." Theo mentioned. "I know what the Dread Doctors created. And I know what Parrish is." Theo declared cunningly.

"Lydia figured it out." Theo said. "I saw it in her memories." He added.

He touched my best friend? Someone needs to hold me back before I go off on him and blow the whole cover!

"Right after you drove her out of her mind."

"Collateral damage," Theo replied.

I scoffed lightly. I felt Scott hold me back by the chest lightly as I took a step forward. Thank you, Scott!

"But if she's right about Parrish, then things around here are gonna get a lot worse." Theo said.

"I don't care," Stiles murmured.

"You should!" Theo stated. "Because if your dad does survive he's not going to be sheriff of anything much longer,"

I glowered. Why the hell was he being so vague and cheeky? This is not a game show. This is life and death! This is my dad's life we're talking about.

"What's happening to him?" Stiles demanded.

It fell silent.

"Hey, tell me!" Stiles shouted before we heard the loud bang on the staircase.

My eyes widened as we watched my brother lay on the staircase, unconscious and Theo walk away. I quickly began trotting down the stairs and aiding at Stiles' side.

"Stiles!" I called.

"Stiles!" Scott called as he shook him. "Are you okay, are you hurt?" He added as he extended his hand out to him.

Stiles shook it off.

"I'm fine," He grumbled.

"You blacked out!" I told him.

"I'm okay," He assured me as he transfixed his eyes out the door. I followed his gaze and then moved my eyes over to the untouched mountain ash.

How was Theo able to move through the mountain ash? He was a werewolf right?

"Did you get anything from him?" Stiles questioned.

"Nothing, he was calm the entire time." Scott told him.

"What about his heart?" Stiles asked.

"I heard it jump, but only once, and only for a second." Scott replied truthfully. "That doesn't mean he was lying,"

"Not really," Scott sighed. "The rest of the time it was steady."

"When did it jump? What was I talking about?"

"It was when you said that your dad was poisoned." Scott said.

"That could be something." Stiles said.

"A could mean surprise, right?" I added.

"Yeah, yeah, I think so." Scott replied.

"So why would he be surprised that my dad's still dying?" I asked.

"Oh, wait," Scott paused. "He didn't say that he was the one who attacked your dad, did he?"

"No." Stiles and I replied.

"Well, then this means it was probably someone else." I pointed out.

"Another Chimera," Scott quantified.

I shook my head.

"Okay," I sighed. "You guys do what you have do; I'll meet you guys later."

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked me.

I turned to him. "I'll be fine, just figure out a way to save our dad." I told him before running out of the house.

I was making my way through the familiar alley. I noticed the familiar dickhead.

"You're following me?" Theo asked self-centeredly.

"We need to talk!" I stated gruffly.

He slowly turned around, cocking an eyebrow and flashing an impossibly perfect grin with his perfect rows of teeth. I rolled my eyes. What an asswipe!

"Okay," He said with a slight smile. "What do you want to talk about?" He questioned. "You know what, let's not do this here. I prefer to be alone with you at a more preferable surrounding." He stated, raising an eyebrow at me to really underline his sentence. Dick! "I know a place. Actually, how about we go to my place, we can have our little talk and do some unfinished business there,"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"You know what?" I laughed. This was pointless. "Why do I bother? I should really get home." I said, spinning around.

"Straightforward," Theo interrupted. "Just the way I like it."

I stopped in my tracks, shut my eyes and released a sigh. I reluctantly turned around to face him. I sighed.

"That was not an invitation and I'm pretty sure you know that." I said, slightly playing along even though I was about ready to chop his head off.

"Do I? Do I really?" He smiled slyly. "You have to work harder than that if you want to get rid of me,"

"I came here to just talk." I said firmly. "No flirtatious proposals, or cheeky remarks, just talking." I added.

Theo's crooked smile fell slightly as he stared back at me. He nodded his head slightly.

"Okay," Theo said, trying not to sound bitter or whatever. "So what do you want to talk about?"

I took a deep breath as I took a step forward. I looked up at him and sighed.

"Why?" I asked. He glowered. "Why did you lie? Why did you come here, telling us that you're looking for a pack and that you're a good guy? Why did you make us believe you were someone we could trust?"

"You were all too gullible," He grinned. I rolled my eyes. Should've expected that!

"But I didn't lie about why I came here. I came for a pack! I came back for Scott's pack."

"But not for him, which is why you killed him. Yeah, I got it." I said with an annoyed look. I don't even know why I even waste my time with him. "I have one more question," I sighed.

He waited as he crossed his arms together and gave me a quick once over. He nodded his head.

I chuckled nervously. "Why did it have to be me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"I mean, why was I your prey? Why did I half to fall into your devious plan? Why did you trick me into liking you and then just dropped my like some sack of potatoes?"

His grin fell as he looked into my eyes. I don't know what I saw or if what I saw was even real but he looked guilty and sad?

"You weren't part of the plan." He said to me.

I frowned. "What does that supposed to mean?"

He struggled to form words. "I didn't plan on hurting you." He said, although I knew there was something behind what he said.

But I didn't exactly know what.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out to see a text from Stiles telling me to get to the school quickly. I sighed as I shoved my phone back my pocket.

"I have to go now but –" I said, looking up to see that the space Theo stood by had suddenly disappeared.

I glowered but rolled my eyes.

"Dick," I stated as I began heading to the school.

I reached the school and waltzed through the doors to see Scott and Stiles standing by a student's locker. Scott pulled the locker key out with force and unfurled the door.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Noah Patrick, a sophomore," Stiles said.

"Chimera?" I questioned. He nodded his head.

Scott pulled out Noah's jacket and turned to us.

"Now we can catch a scent," He stated and then tilted his head to the side where we were now met with Malia waltzing through the doors. He threw the sweater at her way and she caught it immediately.

I could see my brother tense up when she appeared.

"You called her?" Stiles questioned.

"We need all the help we can get." Scott said. "We should be calling everyone."

"And I know what this kid looks like." Malia stated, seeming not bothered that her ex-boyfriend bluntly just called her out.

I smiled at her but my brother didn't seem too pleased about it.

We all got into my dad's car that he never drove that he kept in the garage and made our way to wherever the scent of the sweater took us to with the direction of Malia werecoyote super senses. She was really envious of how awesome she was sometimes.

We reached the familiar area where my brother and I loved to skate. As we descended the small flights of strides, my brother halted. I frowned as I waited with him whilst Malia and Scott continued on.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I'm just giving them space to do what they, you know, do," He stated. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Or you don't want to be around Malia?" I pointed out.

He rolled his eyes. "I just don't get why she has to be here. She doesn't even talk to me anymore."

"Oh, come on Stiles! You're the one that decided to break up with her." I told him.

"We've been distant for a while now. I don't know but ever since finding out about her mom, she hasn't been herself." He said. "I don't know,"

I smiled slightly as I stroked his arm soothingly.

"I know!" We heard Malia call as she ran off into an open space that led to the sewage.

Stiles and I began following her tail.

"No," I halted. He frowned. "You know what; I'm going back to the hospital to go see how dad is doing." I told him. "You, be careful,"

"Want me to give you a ride?" I asked him. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine." I told him as I ran off whilst Stiles followed the others.

I got a bus and made it to the hospital in about thirty minutes. I walked in to see Melissa sitting by the reception desk.

"You're here to see your dad?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

"He's still in surgery." She told me as she got up from her seat. My eyes suddenly began to well up. "No, no, no. It's going fine." She assured me. "The Sheriff's going to be okay."

I nodded my head; however, I didn't take her word for it. I trusted Melissa the most of all the people who weren't part of our family but at this point, I just wanted to see my father's eyes open and hear him utter out his words for myself.

I waited nervously, for about an hour or more when Melissa appeared with a huge grin on her face. My pain and worry was immediately lifted when I saw her.

"He's okay, he hasn't woken up yet but he's okay. He's in his hospital room right –" I didn't even give her a chance to finish when I immediately began running to the room.

I unfurled the door to see my dad in the hospital bed, essentially motionless as the amounts of tubed were taped around him. I stood by his side, holding his hand as I waited for him to wake up.

"Hey, dad," I smiled, taking a seat.

"It's just me. Stiles is out doing whatever Stiles does," I joked. I rubbed his hand lightly. "I can't wait for you to wake up. I really miss having you as a ride to school, and the chocolates you always buy me or the times you always have to ground Stiles for being well, Stiles. I wonder why you stopped." I laughed. I ran my hand over his head. "I love you dad." I said –my voice breaking and the tears threatening to fall.

His pulse picked up which was probably a good sign I guess. I smiled as I placed my head on the bed lightly.

I found myself falling asleep after an hour of no outcome.

" _Guys, you need to get up!" Dad's familiar voice reached my ears. I looked up to see my dad staring down at us as my brother and I –in a black suit and me in a knee-length black puffy dress – with our hands placed on the casket my mother was in._

" _Come on, you gotta get up now," He said to my brother as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "You need to get up,"_

" _Stiles," I cried._

" _Hey," Dad called, causing Stiles to oblige and look up at our dad. "You still got me," He assured him and then turned to me. "You both got me,"_

 _Stiles and I nodded our heads as we both got up from the ground, our father pulled us into a tightened hug before grabbing both our hands and directing us to the car. I slowly crooked my head back to sneak a quick glance at my mother's casket one more time before drifting my head away and never turning back._

I felt a hand run over my face lightly, causing me to flutter my eyes open. I looked up to see my dad smiling at me and then turning to my brother who I had no idea was around.

My father patted my sleeping brother's shoulder, making him lift his head up groggily. He looked up to see my dad's face.

"It's okay, Stiles," He murmured, managing to smile lightly. "You still got me," Our dad told us. He turned to me. "You both got me,"

I beamed up as I immediately shot straight out of my chair and hopped onto my dad's bed, finding myself laying my head down on his chest waltz he embraced me with his arm.

Stiles looked relieved as he held our dad's hand and pulled it close to him. I smiled as I gave my brother a light punch on the shoulder. He smiled back.

We still had our dad with us. That's all I could ask for. Our family may not be perfect, I mean I just found out my brother kept a secret from everyone, especially us but we always found our way back to each other. Nothing could break us apart. The Stilinski's will always stick together.

 _ **We got each other…**_

… …

 **A/N: I'm not crying guys! I just have something in my eyes. I think it's the contacts acting up. Omg! That Stilinski family moment! Ugh! Please stop! Lol.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoyed this story! Thank you all for the lovely reviews again.**

 **What was your favorite moment in this chapter? Was it every scene with Stella and Stiles? Was it that hot/interesting Thella moment (I told you guys to never give hope)? Was it the final cherry on top family moment with the Stilinski's?**

 **Please review all your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12: Damnatio Memoriae, My Eye

"Hey! Stella!" I heard an annoying tune in my head.

I felt a warm hand press against my skin gently, pushing me lightly and causing me to flutter my eyes open. I looked up to see my brother looking down at me.

"Wake up," He muttered. I groggily sat up in the impossibly uncomfortable hospital chair and followed my gaze to where my father's sleeping body should've been on the hospital bed.

My brother was making his way to the door. I frowned as I shot up my seat, following my brother's tail.

I tilted my head to the side of the empty hallway.

Everyone must've been gone. And all the patients must've been fast asleep. Some…probably was resting in peace.

Stiles and I began walking over to the elevator. As we entered, my brother pressed the "B" button which leads to the basement and morgue. He and I sauntered our way through the dark halls as the elevator doors opened.

We halted when we caught the sight of our father standing beside a body from the fridge in the morgue. I got a closer look to see Donavan Donati's name tag on the corpse.

I stared back at my brother who had a vacant, guilty look on his face. His eyes shifted over to me and he pressed his lips together in a thin line before unfurling the restricted area door.

Our father's head shot up as he saw us standing by the door. He looked at us for a second before nodding his head slightly. My brother and I entered through the morgue and shut the door behind us.

Stiles and I stood on the opposite side of Donavan's corpse for more than a minute, waiting for our father to say something first, but I guess he was probably having a hard time figuring out where to start just like how I would've reacted if I was in his shoes.

"The story Theo told me about at the library." Dad began. I mentally rolled my eyes at the mention of that name. "That's how it happened?" Dad questioned, although he didn't expect an answer. "Except it didn't happen to him," He said, but more of a statement.

Stiles nodded his head shamefully. "Yeah,"

"Stiles," Dad pressed. "I can't protect you, if I don't know the truth." He said calmly.

Stiles took a glance at me.

"Did you really feel, like you couldn't tell me?" Dad asked.

"I-I couldn't tell anyone." Stiles admitted, looking up at our father with pained eyes.

"W-what d-did you think I wouldn't believe it was self-defense?" The Sheriff questioned.

"What if it wasn't?" Stiles pointed out. "W-what if I told you I wanted him dead?"

"You did?" I asked. He shrugged but didn't remove his eyes from our father.

"I believe you," Dad nodded. "I also believe that wanting someone dead and murdering them, are two very different things."

"What if the judge didn't think so?" Stiles said.

"Then to hell with the judge!" Dad said. I looked up at my dad with wide eyes. "Stiles, it was self-defense. And I would destroy every shred of evidence to protect you if I had to." He added. "I would burn the whole Sheriff's station to the ground."

I turned to my brother to see his face visibly, slowly accepting it all. He was slowly understanding that maybe he didn't do something wrong. It makes me feel even worse because I remember turning my back at him, not giving him a chance to understand what happened to him. Not believing in him.

Stiles and our dad shoved the body back into the morgue fridge and stood in front of each other.

"What about upholding the law?" Stiles asked.

"What about Kira?" I asked.

Dad sighed. "Kira was a mistake." He said. Stiles and I frowned at our dad, standing on a cane. "I guess I am uh, learning how to 'bend'"

"So…why doesn't it just go away?" Stiles asked.

"Not for you," Dad said, shaking his head. "The problem now is how to bear this burden."

Stiles nodded his head understandingly.

"This kind of thing is not at all uncommon in law enforcement." Sheriff said. "A failed mistake, a partner who dies, another who gets paralyzed." He turned to me also. "Guys, you carry that with you and sometimes, it doesn't truly feel okay again until there's…there's a kinda counterbalance."

"Like what?"

"Like instead of taking a life, you manage to save one." Dad stated.

I looked up at my brother and he glanced back at me and gave me a slight, vague grimace.

"Something like that can help it. Maybe it'd be only for a moment." Dad added. "Look, the real conflict you're having now is putting your head and your heart," He said. "But your head, your head knows that the only crime you committed was surviving. But your heart, your heart still thinks it was murder."

So I guess that's the downside of it all.

"So, I guess you um…you gotta get your heart to catch up with your head." Dad said.

Stiles sighed. "I feel like it's more than guilt though, I mean, I feel like uh…" He paused, running a hand over his nose. "I feel like I lost something, you know, I feel like I can't get it back."

I looked up at him with sadden eyes. I really couldn't imagine what he was going through.

"You won't." I simply whispered in reply.

Stiles' mouth agape, trying to process what was just said.

"Not entirely," Dad said. I could feel my eyes stinging. "But you can get a little bit by forgiving yourself."

Stiles shook his head.

"I guess that's not always the easiest thing in the world but maybe you should start by forgiving someone else." Dad added.

"Someone who probably really needs it," I continued, my voice cracking from all the emotions. "I think you know who,"

He needed to talk to someone.

"Someone like Scott," Stiles admitted.

I nodded my head and managed to curve my lips in a slight smile as I tasted the salty water reach my lips.

Dad whispered something as he pulled my brother by the shoulder and into a tightened hug, both of them patting each other's backs lightly.

They noticed me watching them and both of them flashing a small smile.

"Come here, baby," Dad called me, stretching his arm out to me.

"Yeah, little sis," He teased.

I laughed as I wiped the tears off my cheeks and walked into my family's loving arms. I hid in between the men as we all embraced in the warming hug.

… …

I was currently sitting in my father's hospital room, fiddling on my phone whilst my dad slept and my brother grabbing something for us to eat.

Stiles came back into the room, throwing a bag of Cheetos, a turkey sandwich and a can of Dr. Pepper my way. I grinned as I began devouring the food as my brother snatched our dad's laptop off the desk. My dad woke up to eat his food after the nurse brought it for him.

He slowly tilted his head to the side to see Stiles punching on the keyboard. He didn't realize Stiles had his laptop all this time.

"Is that my laptop?" Dad asked.

"Yep," Stiles replied quickly.

"Do you have my password?"

"I have all your passwords," Stiles said. "You know they just brought in another body from last night."

"Really?" I questioned with a mouthful and a piece of turkey falling onto my shirt.

"Yeah," Dad groaned as he shifted painfully on the bed to turn to my brother. "I was hoping you wouldn't find out. Now give me my damn computer," He winced.

Stiles turned in his seat.

"Hang on, hang on," He paused. I frowned. "There's some footage missing." He said.

"Footage of what?" I questioned as I took a sip of my drink.

"There's something missing in the footage."

"I think there's something missing in your head." Dad stated, extending his arm out for his computer but Stiles wouldn't budge.

"I need you to rest," Stiles said. I rolled my eyes, but got up as I made my way over to see what he found. I moved a strand of hair behind my ear as Stiles pressed play on the video.

The sight of a huge animalistic looking creature, covered in black smoke made my eyes bulge. It was fast and had immense agility. It was determined.

Stiles kept winding back, trying to get a proper look at it.

What the hell is that?

… …

The next day, Stiles and I went back home. Our father said that we've been in the hospital for way too long and that he'd be fine for a while, also, we needed to feed my new fish. We still needed to get on with our lives, now that we know our dad is still in it.

"I need to talk to Scott." Stile said, shoving a grey shirt on. "What are you going to do?"

I sighed and shrugged. "Not sure, I'm thinking of helping out at school. You know that voluntary cleanup at the library."

"Ahh, I see. Well I'll see you later at the hospital I guess."

I nodded my head, watching my brother head for the door.

"Call me if anything happens,"

"Got it!" He called back.

I sighed. I'd much rather go check up on Lydia at Eichen House, but no outside family is allowed in without a parental consent and I don't think Ms. Martin would want any of us to see Lydia after what happened to her.

Malia's also gone AWOL, so I don't see much of her too so I guess the next best place would be school.

That's somewhere I never thought I'd like to go too.

I hopped onto my bike and made my way over to the school. I saw a couple of kids walking through the doors. I guess a lot of people really wanted to help, or probably they just wanted to get away from all the drama like I did.

I waltzed through the doors of the building and headed for the library, but found that I dropped my house keys. I rolled my eyes as I bent down to grab them and when I lifted myself up, I was immediately startled by a large figure standing behind me. I squealed as I looked up to see those striking blue eyes I have soon learned to despise.

"Didn't mean to give you a fright," His annoying voice rumbled in my ears.

I tapered my eyes at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's voluntary library cleanup day. I came to help out." He told me. I scoffed.

"You? Helping? Cry me a bucket!" I said, crossing my arms together.

His familiar crooked grin was now on full display. It should've made my stomach churn –maybe it did, a little – but I wasn't at all fazed.

"How's your dad doing?" He asked.

I narrowed my blazed eyes at him. Did he just…? Oh no he didn't!

"Really Theo? You have the audacity to ask me such a question after you basically planned this whole thing. Who was the one who almost killed him by the way?" I questioned, warranting an answer. "I mean if your dickass wasn't the one that landed my dad in hospital then who was it?"

He didn't reply.

I nodded my head. I should've known he'd be a pain.

"How does it feel? That your plan didn't actually work and my dad is still alive? And let's not forget about Scott." I grinned. He probably knew about it, and if he didn't, that's too bad.

His grin fell.

I gasped. "Oh, too soon?" I teased.

"I didn't plan on killing your dad, Stella. Dammit, I wouldn't hurt you like that." He replied in annoyance.

I laughed. "That's the best joke I've heard all day," I said as I turned on my heel but felt him grip my wrist tightly, forcing me to turn back to him.

He looked at me. "I meant what I said that night." He said.

"Let me go," I said, trying to shake his firm iron grip off.

"Your dad was an unfortunate incident. I never lied about how I felt." He stated.

I deepened my glare on him, placing my freehand on his and pulling his fingers away from my wrist. I gave him a nasty look before spinning around. I halted for a second before turning back to him.

"You're right Theo," I said to him. "What was I thinking? You didn't lie. You never did." I added, taking a step close to him and grinning widely. "What you feel right now…is exactly how you feel about yourself. That's all you ever thought about. Yourself!" I smiled.

I then took him by the hand, caressing his large hand lightly before twisting it around until I heard a crack. I heard him groan as I took another step forward and held him by hem of his sweater. I bent on my tiptoe and placed my lips near his ear.

"So shove your piece of crap up your ass because…" I paused as I got closer. "I'm not interested." I whispered before cracking his hand harder and letting go, walking away.

When I made it out of Theo's reach, I stared down at my hand. I had no idea I was that strong. I always thought I was about as strong as a sack of potatoes, not be able to break a hand.

I was helping out in the library for about an hour when I got a text from my brother.

 _ **[SPANYRN] ASAP**_

Supernatural Problem Alert, Need You Right Now. Yep, that's never good.

… …

I arrived at the water treatment plant basement in less than half an hour. I followed the traces of shoe steps drenched in water until I caught the sight of Stiles and Scott walking through the dark, cold basement with a black light in my brother's hands guiding them.

"Hey, what did I miss?" I questioned. They didn't answer as they continued using the black light. All we could see was black smoke.

Stiles halted as he reached something that seemed like word symbols.

"What is that?" Scott replied.

"It looks like Latin." Stiles and I said in sync as he flashed the black light torch on the words.

"Hold the light there; I want to make a picture of it." Scott said, pulling out his phone.

Stiles hand began shaking and the words were being less visible as Scott took a picture.

"Hey, Stiles hold the light still." Scott muttered.

We heard a quick slit and the sound of my brother groaning. Scott and I turned to see my brother falling to the ground with his hand placed at the back of his neck, the rest of his body essentially paralyzed.

I frowned as I looked up to see a girl with bared fangs and claws, glaring at us with eyes so menacing.

My eyes widened at who the girl was.

Tracy!

"Stella run!" Scott retorted as Tracy came our way.

I ran over to one of the huge pipes and hid myself there as I watched both our alpha and the walking dead chimera battle it out.

"Scott behind you!" Stiles and I called as we watched Josh emerging with streaks of lightning radiating off him.

I tried getting up but felt a something invisible trip me over, causing me to fall hard on the ground. I groaned.

I heard a loud scream come out of Josh's mouth and watched him fall back to the ground, landing right next to my brother.

"Sucks doesn't it?" Stiles said nonchalantly.

Scott began releasing vicious growls through his canine fangs, and his familiar red eyes glowed like sparks of fire. He stood in a protective stance as he faced one of the pipes behind me, snarling at it ferociously.

Then as if on cue, a boy suddenly appeared, staring at Scott with feared eyes. I looked to the side to see that boy was actually Corey.

"Okay!" A familiar voice reached our ears.

I cocked my head to the side to see none other than Theo Raeken emerging into the scene.

"Maybe they're not ready to take on an alpha," He stated.

I got up from the ground and began noticing something. All the Chimeras in this room were dead before. Now they're suddenly alive now that Theo's around. I watched as Tracy stepped forward as soon as Theo appeared.

I connected the dots together.

My eyes bulged.

Holy shit!

"Especially one that can smell fear," Theo said almost threateningly as he turned to Corey.

"He's got fangs!" Corey replied.

Theo gestured to both Tracy and Corey to help Josh up.

"What did you do?" Scott questioned in astonishment.

"I found some new friends." Theo mentioned slyly. "I don't take rejection well," He shrugged.

He stepped off the huge sphere and glanced down at my brother.

Stiles nodded his head. "Hey, Theo," He sighed.

"Stiles," Theo replied, and then lifted his head to lock eyes with me.

"Stella," He mentioned.

I narrowed my eyes at him for a second, noticing that his sly grin fell into a grimace but I managed to refrain from falling prey to his blue eyes.

Theo then stomped his feet viciously on the ground when he noticed the Latin words, making sure we couldn't benefit from it.

"You're going to leave here thinking you need to worry about me." Theo murmured cunningly as he paced around Scott. "But you're wrong. We're actually back on the same side." He added. Scott frowned.

What the hell was he talking about? Why would we be on sides with his dickass?

"Because that thing," He said, motioning to the huge hole. "That's what we need to worry about. Your pack and _mine_ ,"

"We're going to go back to school and pretend like we're normal teenagers but at night, we're going to be fighting for our lives."

"What is it?" Stiles asked.

"It's not a chimera."

"But it's just a kid underneath it," Scott said. "Someone like us,"

"Not anymore," Theo said, with a slight conniving, crooked grin.

So there's a teenager running around the town that has taken the shape of a huge animal? That's definitely not easy to wrap your head around. But I am for certain that whatever's happening, The Dread Doctors have something to do with it.

Theo sighed as he and his 'pack' began heading out.

"See you at school," He mentioned before he dispersed.

Scott and I shared a look.

"Uh, a little help here," Stiles called.

Scott and I ran over to him and helped him sit up.

We all panted.

"He knew what it meant and I can't remember the words." Scott mentioned.

"Damnatio Memoriae." Stiles replied. I frowned. "It means a condemnation of memory," He said. "I think it also means that whatever the Dread Doctors created. Whatever this last Chimera really is, it's not something new."

"But something old," I ended off.

"Really old," Stiles added.

"So they didn't create a new creature?" Scott questioned incredulously, although I'm sure it was more of a statement.

"They resurrected one." Stiles said.

I widened my eyes.

We're dead!

Scott sighed and shook his head as he decided to draw a circle on the ground. I smiled as I realized what he actually was doing.

"We need help," Scott turned to us. "If Theo's got his own pack, then we need ours." He added.

"We have to get the others back," I said, nodding my head.

"The others?" Stiles questioned. "You mean Kira, who's currently battling a homicidal fox spirit inside of her, Malia who isn't even speaking to either one of us, Lydia who's stuck at Eichen House and Liam who almost killed you?" Stiles glared at Scott.

"Also known as our best friends," Scott replied.

Stiles nodded his head, rolling his eyes at me and then turning back to Scott.

"Okay, how?" He asked.

"One by one," Scott said and then glancing down at the now established first symbol of our pack.

I smiled as I pressed one finger on the ground and then turned to my brother.

"You're not seriously going to make me do it, right?" Stiles questioned rhetorically.

"You're part of the pack, right?" Scott pointed out.

"And we need you," I said.

"Okay," Stiles replied quickly.

He stared down, releasing a sigh before placing his index finger right next to mine. We both began tracing a circle around the smaller one until we reached the end.

I grinned happily.

"Alright," Stiles sighed as Scott and I helped him up.

"We need to find Kira," Scott said, as he threw Stiles' arm on his shoulder and I did with the other.

"I still hate that tattoo," Stiles said as we walked away.

"I know," Scott sighed.

"It hates you too, bro," I told him.

… …

 **A/N: I'm back! I've been gone for two weeks but I'm back! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because this episode was kind of good, I enjoyed watching it.**

 **I was really pumped for Season 6 until I heard the news of Arden Cho not returning. I was on the verge of my tipping point and this just ticked me off. I currently don't see myself watching Season 6 because my favorite actress/character won't be there. Ugh! And what makes it worse; Jeff was the one that kicked her out. Hate him!**

 **Anyway, back to the story. Stella is most definitely still pissed at Theo, and you'll see more of how that unfolds. Who wants Thella to be endgame? Or who wants Stella to make Theo her number one hated person on her list? Review all your thoughts and thank you for all the support.**


	13. Chapter 13: Codominance

Stiles and I were currently standing by the hood of his Jeep on Scott's driveway as we waited for him to grab his stuff. My brother, just to pass time, was trying to fix the very little damage to the car as we waited.

I heard a bunch of clanking noises. I frowned as I watched my brother pull out a cluster of wires, a rusty old radiator and then grabbed his wrench. I rolled my eyes.

"How long will it take to get to Mexico, again?" I asked.

"The whole night," He grunted.

"And do you think we'll be able to make it that far with this piece of crap metal?" I asked.

"Why does everyone keeping hating on Roscoe? Geez! He has feelings too you know." He told me off. I sighed.

"I still think we should've used dad's SUV," I said to him. He didn't reply. I rolled my eyes and draped my cardigan over my body, crossing my arms.

My brother strained the wrench tightly but it didn't budge. What's taking Scott so long? We need to get moving…if the Jeep would move that is.

As if on cue, Scott slipped out of his house with a duffel bag in his grasp.

"Arggh!" Stiles groaned in frustration and dropping the wrench in defeat. Scott pulled the lantern light off the hood break and placed it near Stiles.

Stiles grabbed the cloth. "So, what did he want?"

"To help," Scott said.

Stiles grabbed the cap. "You're gonna let him?"

"Eventually, I guess." Scott shrugged slightly.

"Okay, but shouldn't he be a little higher on your priority list right now?" Stiles questioned. "I mean, since he's your only other _actual werewolf,_ your only **actual beta**?"

"You didn't see the way that he came after me. You didn't see the look in his eyes."

"Well, I've been with you on a full moon, so I've seen that look." Stiles told him.

I nodded my head. "Me too," I replied with a scoff, shaking my head at the vivid memories.

Bared fangs, glowing eyes, growling, facial/body hair…Yeah, it's not such a good sight.

"You want to get the band back together, Scott, you don't leave out the drummer." Stiles stated. I patted Scott's shoulder as I watched my brother walk over to the drivers' seat and turning the ignition on. The Jeep roared.

"It lives!" I joked.

Stiles ran back over to us, staring down at the engine in absolute shock. Scott shrugged and Stiles waved his hand up in the air, feeling victorious.

"Success!" He grinned, impatiently shutting the hood. "Yes!" He stated, tapping the hood excitedly before running over to the front seat. I grinned as I made my way to the back seat but watched my smile fall as I saw a bunch of fuel tubs.

I narrowed my eyes at my brother who was hopping into the car and slipping his keys in. Scott frowned.

"It's a minor leak. Very minor," He stated. I rolled my eyes and squelched the car in frustration.

I unfurled the passenger door.

"Where am I going to sit, huh?" I quizzed my 'well-thought' out brother with a raised brow. Scott turned to him.

Stiles shrugged.

"On Scott's lap, I guess? Gee sis, such a drama queen." He said.

I frowned and shook my head.

"Make it snappy! We don't have all night! It's time to _adult_ today," Stiles stated. I sighed as I hopped onto Scott's lap, sitting myself comfortably –well comfortable enough sitting on your brother's best friend's lap in a cramped space – until he shut the door.

"Keep your hands to yourself, mister." I warned Scott before Stiles pulled off.

… …

"Are we there yet?" I questioned, more like teased after a long night of driving. As the fuel tubs drowned out because of the long distance, the more space there was at the back which meant I could finally get off of Scott's uncomfortable lap. Seriously, sitting on that boy was like sitting on a hard rock.

"For the last time, no we are not." Stiles rolled his eyes.

I grinned mischievously and sat back. That was a bad move because the seat scorched my back like a furnace.

Stiles cleared his throat, wiping the ooze off his forehead whilst Scott sighed, his eyes still fixed on the book.

"Man, I think the Jeep's overheating again." Scott told us, breathing in.

"You think?" I scoffed.

"Probably," Stiles stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Try pullover and put more any more air in here?" Scott asked.

Stiles sighed. "No, we can just turn the heat on."

Scott and I pulled the windows down with the handle, in order to gain at least some wind in this heat congested car.

"You find anything yet?" Stiles asked, referring to the book.

Scott shook his head. "Most of the same stuff you already knew," He told us. "Damnatio Memoriae was a roman practice. A government decreed to destroy the images of the damned and they would scratch off their names from inscriptions, chisel their face off of statues. The Romans believed it was a punishment worse than death."

"Being forgotten," I said.

"Listen to this," Scott urged. "Damnatio Memoriae was later used on a serial killer in 1598 known as the Demon Tailor. He lured children into his shop in Paris where he would rape them, kill them and boil the flesh off their bones to eat. The courts believed the crime was so horrible, they ordered all documents destroyed. To this day, no one knows his real name." Scott stated.

"So the Dread Doctors resurrected a killer who was so bad that he had to literally be erased from history." Stiles confirmed.

My eyes bulged.

"A killer that became a werewolf," Scott said.

"A blood craving werewolf," I added.

"Which probably made him a better killer," Stiles said as conclusion. He nodded his head. "That's great,"

"Step on it," I whispered to him and he immediately, without question obliged.

We made it through the highway of Mexico for more than thirty minutes before Stiles pulled over to give Scott his turn to drive.

"You still not talking to Malia?" I asked. "I mean, since the whole…you know…B-Up?"

"Uh, she's not talking to me." Stiles said, turning to me then to Scott. "Or any one, I guess."

"I think I know why," Scott replied. I frowned. "I think she found her mother," He stated.

"Her mother? As in the Desert Wolf?" Stiles demanded.

She's the only mother she has left, Stiles! I thought.

"Yeah," Scott said.

"I knew she was still looking," He scoffed. "She erased her name off my board but I-I just knew she hadn't stopped."

"I was at her house. I'm pretty sure Braeden was there too." Scott said.

"Braeden?" Stiles and I retorted.

"What the hell was Braeden doing at her house?" I asked.

"Did you catch her scent?" Stiles questioned.

"I-it was actually her motorcycle." Scott said. "I smelled her exhaust."

Stiles and I sighed.

"What the hell do you think they're gonna do?" He posed rhetorically.

"Something that Malia doesn't want to tell us about," Scott said. "So, probably something bad."

"Awesome," I laughed nonchalantly.

"Oh my god, you already know don't you?" Stiles questioned, eying his best friend carefully. "It's like the chemo signals, right?

He nodded his head. "Aggression,"

"How much?"

"I think she's going to kill her." Scott said. "She's going to kill her mother," He added.

Oh god! I thought to myself, shaking my head in disbelief. Is that why Malia had been acting so weird lately? She was plotting to kill the Desert Wolf.

The sound of the car cranking up a clanking, distorted sound perked our interest.

"What's happening?" Scott questioned.

"Um…" Stiles began. I glared at him. "Yeah, we're out of gas."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I demanded.

"It's out of gas. Yup!" He added.

"It says we have half a tank." Scott pointed out.

"Yeah, not necessarily." Stiles said, staring out into the distance like he didn't have anything to do with this mess.

"You didn't fix the gas tank, did you?" I questioned.

"Not necessarily," He stated.

Scott stared at my brother in horror whilst I had my eyes blazed on his back, with my arms crossed and wondering what kind of tricks I could perfect in mauling my brother's eyes out and pulling that awkward look off his face.

Scott was about to pull over and stop the car but the car beat us to it.

I leaned in. "Do you know where I can get that Dread Doctor's cane?" I asked Scott.

… …

Scott, Stiles and I looked for the nearest gas station until we found a deserted, run down station five miles south.

Stiles ran over to the doors and tried opening them but suffered.

"It's locked," He told us as he peaked through the glass doors.

I frowned as I watched Scott pull off the lock on the chains with his werewolf strength.

"You got a twenty?" I called for my brother.

He glowered as he shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out thirty dollars, slipping it through the doors and running back to us.

I sighed as I stared out into the distant horizon, allowing my brother and friend to do what they do. There was awkward silence for a minute, the only things in hearing reach were the birds chirping, the wind blowing and the gasoline being flooded into the tub.

I really hoped Kira was alright wherever she was. I just wish it would've been easy to find her.

This whole Dread Doctor/Chimera business is really going to give me a major whiplash. I mean everything about the supernatural. As much as it can be exhilarating at times, this is not the life I'd want for myself or for my friends for that matter. I wish we didn't have to worry about all of this, we're teenagers, we shouldn't worry about saving our lives, we should be living it. I came back to Beacon Hills to spend time with all my friend's again, spend my senior year with an ease but it's hard doing that when you have a bunch of Para scientists wanting your ass dead and a bunch of teenage walking dead's roaming the streets with a dickhead as their leader.

Theo. God! Every time I hear that name, I want to hurl. But thinking about him just makes my stomach churn. I really thought he was different. He seemed different but that's just me. I fall into the mud puddle and there is never a way out.

My good-natured side always thinks that Theo was probably just broken, broken from all the pain and suffering from his past and that he's only doing what he thinks will bring him happiness again, give him a chance to break free from the agony but my realistic, logical, angered side tells me that all he was, was a egotistic, cunning, conniving, power-hungry little bastard who only wants an advantage.

I just wished my heart favored the latter.

"It was a pin," Stiles stated, drawing my out of my thought process. I spun around. "Just one little metal pin attached to the scaffolding,"

I frowned, pulling my auburn locks behind my ear as I made my way closer to the boys.

"He was trying to pull me down," Stiles said.

"He was trying to kill you." Scott replied in realization.

"Yes, so then I pulled the pin." Stiles mentioned. "And all these metal brakes came down. One…" He paused. "One just went right through him." He stated, remembering the vivid memory.

"W-why didn't you think you could tell us?" I asked my brother.

"Nah, it was just the way you were looking at me that night and the fact that you're my sister." Stiles said. "You know, you standing there with the wrench in your hand, you looking at me like I just bashed you in the head with it and you looking at me with confusion, believing who you saw was an absolute monster." He added, now staring back at me. "You know, like I'd broken your sacrum room, that's it, there's no going back."

"I know the difference," Scott said to him.

"What?" Stiles replied.

"I know what self-defense is," Scott stated. Stiles frowned, probably wondering how easily he figured that out.

"Me too," I told him.

Stiles nodded his head.

The guys and I began heading back to the Jeep.

… …

We had been driving through the night, two hours, Scott's turn, two hours, my turn, and two hours Stiles' turn to drive. The road leading up to Kira was so tedious that Scott and I found ourselves drifting off to our subconscious state.

"Hey, Scott, Stella!" I heard Stiles' panicked voice reach my ears. "Guys!" He alarmed and my eyes immediately shot open.

"Take a look at this," He said, gesturing to the immensely dangerous thunderstorm and lightning over a huge cliff.

"What do you think is happening to her out there?"

Scott shook his head as he stared out in horror. He was probably freaking out about the fact that his girlfriend could potentially be in absolute danger.

Stiles began kicking up the gear. He moved closer. We needed to get Kira out of whatever hellhole she's in. Despite everything, she's one of my best friends and I need her to be safe.

We stopped when we thought we were close enough. We had no idea what was happening out there but we know we shouldn't get involved just yet.

Scott, Stiles and I took a breather, waiting out on the storm to end.

I sat on the hood of Roscoe, surfing the internet on my phone whilst my brother and Scott stood next to each other.

"I don't know why I believed him." Scott said. My head shot up at the mention of…the other guy. "I don't know why didn't just keep talking that night." He mentioned. "Five more minutes and…we would've figured out that there were two different stories." He added somberly. "We would've filled in all the blanks,"

I stared down at the soft Mexican sand.

"I should've just kept talking," Scott supplemented.

He feels guilty for all of this.

"Hey, he knew we wouldn't." Stiles stated. Scott nodded his head in agreement.

"I didn't want it to happen like this."

"Like what?" Stiles asked.

"I knew." Scott confirmed. My eyebrows furrowed. "Sooner or later, one of us was going to get too much blood on our hands. Yeah, I thought it was gonna be Malia,"

"Well, she definitely seems like she's working on it." Stiles stated.

"I just always thought that, if it were to happen it…" He paused, recuperating all his thoughts together before concluding, "Should be me…"

"I'm the one who's constantly putting you guys in danger, risking your lives for…people you don't even know." He said, shaking his head. "It should've been me,"

I pressed my lips together, hopping off the hood and making my way over to our alpha.

"Hey, cheer up," I said, patting his shoulder lightly. "Most of those people turned out to be our best friends." I reminded him. "You're not all that bad," I told him. He smiled lightly. I draped my arms around him, whilst he placed his arm around my shoulder, pulling me in and planting a kiss on my head.

My brother tapped his shoulder. "Come on, we've only got a few hours till sunrise." He told us. "We can go,"

I sighed, pulling away from Scott and following my brother.

"Hey, guys! Do you see that?" Scott questioned frantically, gesturing over to the huge lightning storm but then was actually pointing at the flashing light, almost like a sword.

Holy mother of moo moo!

"It's Kira!" I gasped.

"We need to go now!" Scott retorted.

We all hopped into the Jeep.

… …

We had been driving all night, until dawn when the sun came up to play yet again. Stiles was driving like a maniac, whilst I sit in the back, jumping and hitting the roof of the car when he hit a bump.

I noticed five woman in the far distance facing off each other, two of them wearing black and the rest wearing animalistic overalls. I grinned.

"There they are!"

Stiles drove so fast, I was surprised the Jeep didn't disassemble from all the pressure.

Scott opened the door, waited to get closer, before rolling out of the car and immediately growling at the three women like an absolute pro. I watched as Kira's face lit up at the presence of her boyfriend.

"Get in!" Stiles and I called.

Kira dropped her spear and began running towards the Jeep, Scott following whilst her mom, Noshiko stood with her sword, narrowing her eyes at the majestic, weird women.

"Come on," Stiles stated, ushering Kira and Scott to enter quickly. Kira sat beside me whilst Scott followed.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," She released a breath.

I watched as one of the women threw a spear Noshiko's way but she was so quick to slice the spear apart that I literally had to blink twice. Man is that woman a badass!

"Come on, come on!" Stiles called as Kira's mom hopped into the Jeep's passenger side and immediately driving off.

Everyone had been panting like crazy.

"Everyone okay?" Stiles demanded.

Noshiko and I nodded our heads but nothing came from Scott and Kira. I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head to see Scott and Kira full on making out beside me. My eyes bulged and my hand flew to my mouth.

Oh god! This is awkward. Scott looks like a really good kisser…Oh my god!

My hand went to the back of my head to scratch it cumbersomely. I eyed my brother who was in the same shocked, disturbed look. I shrugged my shoulders.

Kira and Scott pulled away from each other to gasp for air.

"You came back for me?" Kira's high-pitched voice whispered in absolute adoration and love. Scott nodded his head, staring at his girlfriend with such affection. "I love you! I love you so much!" Kira replied before planting her lips back on Scott fervently.

My lips curved slightly. I'm not a lovesick idiot but I can't lie and say that wasn't the most adorable thing ever. I could sense the love radiating from the couple. It was so prominent that everyone in the room must've been effected by it.

That kind of love, that kind of awkward, cutesy love is the love I want in the future.

I smiled as I stared out the window.

Thank god we're leaving Mexico.

… …

We reached Beacon Hills that night and stopped by Scott's house. In immediate effect, Scott collapsed onto his couch and drifted off to sleep after making sure everyone was okay.

Stiles and I took that as our cue to head back to our house. I'm sure our dad has a lot to say about our three day trip.

We waltzed into the dark house to see the lights flicker up almost abruptly.

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah, Kira's home safe and sound…well…" I shrugged.

"I'm just glad you both are okay," He said walking up to us and wrapping his arms around us.

It was so great to see him recovered and well.

"Same here dad," Stiles and I replied, smiling at each other over our father's shoulder.

He was the first to pull away, but now his happy grin was now replaced with a curious one.

"Why did you do with the gas?" He posed.

"Ah haha, yeah…um…about that," Stiles chuckled nervously.

We're screwed!

… …

 **A/N: My lovely honeybuns! This story is so overdue and I'm sorry but I had been diagnosed with the serious writers' block and the only cure was inspiration which I hadn't had until now. Sorry about that!**

 **Anyway, there you have it! They saved Kira! Scira is my babe, I don't care what anybody says, Scott and Kira = Goals!**

 **I know that Thella was lacking a bit but I promise you'll see it next chapter. At least I gave you an OT3 with Scott, Stiles and Stella lol! The three 'S's'!**

 **Eh hem…Please review! Tell me what you'd like to see in the coming chapters with Stella and I'll surely incorporate some of the ideas.**

 **P.S: Absolutely salty that we don't have a trailer yet but I'm proud of my baby, Tyler Hoechy! Hoechlin is going to be Superman on Supergirl. Ugh! Dreams come true! We get to see our favorite wolf in tights!**

 **Follow and favorite!**


	14. Chapter 14: I Hate You

The elevator doors finally opened up and Scott, Stiles, Kira and I waltzed out of it, seeing my dad turn around to see us with a can in his grasp. I noticed over his shoulder, a bunch of hospital attendants rolling bodies into the morgue.

"Who found them?" Stiles and I asked in unison.

"Argent," Our father replied after a long pause. "And he said the doctors are down there."

I inhaled a deep breath. Those damn doctors!

"He also said you guys might know what this thing is," My dad stated, eyes of fear on his face.

"We've got a theory." Scott replied first.

"It's a slightly terrifying theory." Stiles stated, gulping in air.

"Barely slightly," I embellished.

Dad frowned. "Well, the ME said the victims were killed somewhere else and then dumped in those tunnels."

"Hey, what if the Dread Doctors are hiding the bodies?" Scott posed.

"Why would they do that?" Kira questioned beside me.

"Maybe they're covering for it, protecting it like a pair of wood." Stiles pointed out.

"Protecting… what?" The Sheriff questioned, eying us all carefully. I turned to Scott.

"A werewolf," He said.

"It's called the Beast." Kira added.

"And it's looking to wreak havoc around Beacon Hills." I stated.

My dad suddenly had a look of worry and panic mix with his look of fear. Stiles and I nodded our heads.

"We know, horrifying." Stiles mentioned quickly.

"We better figure out what we're going to call Parrish." He replied to all of us. "Because it looks like his dream is coming true,"

… …

The next day, we all went to school when we pretty much assumed what was going to be there for us. We saw a bunch of officers patrolling the school area, with massive firearm power. I knew my dad had something to do with all of it and I think he's going overboard, I mean it's a high school with thousands of potential witnesses. The least the Beast or the Feast or whatever could do is attack when everyone least expected. I mean if it attacked now, then I'd have to critique its serial killing skill.

As I was making my way to my next period (lunch), I noticed Malia slipping out of the men's locker indiscreetly and walking out of the school. Theo followed out soon after and moving behind her tail. He caught me looking and glanced back at me as he passed. He gave me a small smile before confidently walking out the door.

I furrowed my eyebrows. Something wasn't right here, and I didn't need supernatural senses to determine that.

I noticed my brother talking to one of my dad's deputy's; Deputy Strauss. I made my way over to them.

"You don't think this is a bit much, in terms of firepower?" Stiles questioned, the same time Scott and I reached them. "For a high school?"

"Your dad's the one who issued us these things." The considerably attractive Deputy Strauss stated as he gestured to the gun. "He wouldn't officially say why."

I turned to my brother who had a confused expression on his face, mimicking the same one that Scott had on.

"Did he say anything unofficially?" Scott questioned.

"No, but everyone's got a theory." He replied.

"What's yours, captain attractive?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow.

"I shouldn't be talking to you guys. Don't you have class?" He told us, trying his best to pull out of the conversation but that wasn't possible when he was talking to three teenagers who don't back down easily.

"Come on, Strauss." Stiles urged, eying the deputy carefully. "What's your theory?"

The deputy glanced over to the other deputies patrolling and turned back to us, leaning forward which involuntarily caused us to lean in too.

"Do you guys believe in the supernatural?" He posed.

My eyes bulged and my eyebrows creased. What?

"Uh…" Stiles strained, glancing at both Scott and I before turning to him. "Uh, no, not really."

"Nope," Scott agreed, shaking his head.

"Pfft! Where would you get that idea, Strauss?" I chuckled nervously. "Supernatural? Really? Like there are werewolves and vampires and many other terrifying creatures roaming around these streets. That would be crazy!" I laughed.

The boys tagged along with me. stiles leaned closer to me with his big smile still plastered on his face, his eyes still on the deputy.

"Keep it subtle," He warned through his teeth.

I rolled my eyes and grinned widely at the blonde man.

He furrowed his eyebrows at us in confusion before walking away from us. I released a much needed sigh.

"What's going on?" I asked rhetoricaly.

"Apparently, dad thought that having a whole police force of guns would get to the Beast." Stiles shrugged.

"People are starting to ask questions. Thinking that there's more to this than the norm." Scott added.

I frowned. "So that's why Strauss believes in the supernatural?"

They both shrugged. "From what he tells us, yeah."

"What took him so long? I thought it'd get to everyone by now." I sighed, shaking my head and turning to my brother. "Are you going to lunch?"

"U-um…I think I'm just going to check up on dad. I got a free period after. Don't wait up though." He told me convincingly but I knew my twin brother all too well to know he had another agenda on his mind.

And it could usually getting him almost killed.

I nodded my head though, despite myself.

"Yeah, cool," I replied.

He patted Scott on the shoulder before walking out of the doors. I frowned as I stared at the doors closing in. He was acting strange, but really, this is Stiles. Strange is his middle name.

But when he came back and immediately ran out of the class when the end of day bell went off, this perked my interest and worry. Where the heck was he running off to so impatiently? I mean I'd wanna get out of school any chance I get too but I'd at least be elusive about it.

I immediately followed him as I watched him pull out the parking lot in his Jeep, Roscoe –I'm glad he's back.

I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't need to worry, did I? Maybe I did a little.

Before he was about to drive off, I immediately ran in front of the Jeep to stop him, causing him to collide his foot on the brakes hard. He honked at me and gave me the look only Stiles himself could master.

"Stella, like what the hell?" He retorted angrily.

I went over to the passenger side and hopped in.

"Where are we going?" I questioned casually.

"We?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded my head. "Mmm-hmm,"

He stared at me for a couple more seconds, trying to think of ways to kill me –I assumed – before feeling defeated and releasing a sigh as he started his car again, driving off.

Stiles and I reached the familiar, dark psychiatric home that belonged to psychotic patients that needed to detox their psycho-ness. The one place supernatural holds no bounds. The place death really occurs.

Eichen House…

Stiles and I slipped out of his Jeep and began walking up to the doors of the crack house.

"We just can't get over this place? This is basically our home, you do know that right?" I questioned as I shut the door, rolling my eyes.

"So we're here to see Lydia," He told me.

"I figured." I replied. I haven't exactly come to the point of visiting her yet, because I knew it would break my heart to see her in the state she was in. She's suffered so much pain in this world and I couldn't bear to see her go through that. She's still a teenager.

This was the reason why I shouldn't be here.

"Oh my god, I should not be here," I rambled in panic as I twirled around and headed back for the car but my brother just had to stop me.

"Hey! Hey! No," He told me, his hands placed on my shoulders. "You can do this. This will be good for you. This will be good for both of us, okay?"

I nodded my head reluctantly. He smiled back at me and pulled me close as we both entered the crack house. God, it reeks in this hellhole.

After leaving the reception, Stiles and I waltzed through the cells filled with creepy patients before coming across to Lydia Martin's cell. The orderly used his keycard and opened the doors for us.

"Thank you," Stiles replied as he and I walked passed him.

I stared at the still visual of my best friend, staring up at the ceiling with no motion whatsoever. She was lifeless.

Stiles and I glimpsed at each other before he cleared his throat and grabbed a seat, sitting beside her. He voluntarily grabbed her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over it and smiling adoringly at her.

"Your teachers uh, gave us some of the stuff you've been working on." He told her. I folded my arms together as I watched. "They wanted us to hold on to it for you."

"I saw something about the uh Riemann hypothesis…um…" He paused. "Things like non-trivial zeros and…seta functions and, uh…a lot of stuff that goes totally over my head." He mentioned.

I chuckled lowly.

"Maybe you can wake up and explain it to me." He pointed out as he continued to trace smooth circles around the girl's hand but she didn't budge.

I folded my arms together, trying my level best to keep it together.

"C-come on, Lydia, you have to come back to us." He pleaded to her. My eyes watered up and my vision began to blur up. "There's no way we're getting through this without you."

"You're the missing piece of the puzzle Lydia. We need you." I told her, feeling comfortable enough to get in. "I need you. Who else is going to tell me off when I'm thinking of ways to cut my brother's rib cord?" I chuckled nervously, tears streaming off my cheek. "We need you."

My brother stared up at me with a slight pressed, curve of the lips before turning back to the girl he loved.

"Lydia, you have to wake up." He urged.

"I think that's enough…" Lydia's mom, Natalie stated as she stood on the edge of the bar door with an unpleased expression on her face. "Stiles,"

He got the jig and let go of Lydia's hand.

As I was about to turn around and he was about to get up, I heard him suddenly halt and I spun around, confused.

"W-what is that? What is this?" Stiles questioned, extending his hand to her the side of her head where I saw a big, hidden patch of her scalp.

"What are they doing to her?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes at Lydia's mother.

"Alright, you need to go. Both of you," She told us as she pushed me aside and walked over to Stiles.

"They shaved her head." Stiles stated, getting up and glaring at Natalie. "Look at that."

"D-did you know about this?" I asked her.

"What are they going to do? Drill a hole in her head?" Stiles retorted.

Ms. Martin eyed us as if we were insane. "Are you crazy?" She muttered gruffly, shoving him aside and running a hand on her head gently, covering the patch.

"It's for ECT, Electro-Compulsive Therapy." She told us. "They shave small portions of the scalp it's done under general anesthesia and it's perfectly safe." She added.

"Look at her," She said, gesturing to her catatonic daughter. "She's my daughter. You don't think I'm trying everything I can to bring her out of this?"

"No, that's not easy –"

"You're not trying hard enough, is what you're doing." I stated brusquely, harshly. I didn't care if I was rude; this was Lydia's life being in jeopardy we're talking about.

Ms. Martin glared at me.

"Is everything all right in here?" One of the female orderlies, who gave me the absolute jeepers' creepers –which is basically everyone in this damn institution – said to us.

"It's fine. Our guests are just leaving." Ms. Martin told her. "Guys go, or you're not coming back."

Stiles eyes of hurt were on full display at the thought of never seeing Lydia again. I stared at Lydia's mom in confusion and anger. She was never like this? I guess people aren't who you thought they were.

"Stiles, let's go, okay," I admonished my brother, draping an arm around his and pulling us away, walking out of the cell.

As we were heading out, we came across two orderlies. Stiles bumped into one of them.

"Sorry," He said to him.

I furrowed my eyebrows and moved my eyes over to his hand, shoving a keycard in his pocket. I scoffed.

Badass bro. I thought as the guard opened for us. Stiles and I glanced back at the orderlies before discreetly walking out of the area and out of the house.

"We're coming back, aren't we?" I chuckled.

"We're coming back," He repeated as confirmation and I grinned as I hopped into the Jeep.

… …

Stiles drove us to the house where we were going to grab a few things before Scott's call. He was searching for something at the water treatment plant with Liam. I guess that would give them a chance to mend their friendship back together.

As I was taking out the trash, I felt an odd gush of wind pass me. It was the kind of wind only someone close by would make.

"Who's there?" I questioned as I saw a figure standing in the dark.

The large figure emerged from the dark and came into full view. I could feel my blood boil and my heart pick up as I realized what or rather, who that figure was.

"Taking out the trash?" He questioned with his seductive voice and that stupid crooked smirk on his face.

"Too bad you're not in it," I said smoothly.

He chuckled.

I am going to punch him.

"Isn't this supposed to be Stiles' job?" He pointed out, however, I could sense a double meaning behind it and I realized how sexiest that comment was, in both sides.

"We're equals because we're twins –wait a minute, why am I explaining myself to you anyway? What the hell do you want, Theo?" I stated, cutting to the chase. I ran my hand through my auburn locks as I looked at the boy with lack of interest.

Theo stared at me back, but as if something hard had hit him and there was no way to get out of the pain. He cleared his throat.

"You left your, uh, bracelet at my house the other night two weeks back. I thought I'd return it." He said to me as he pulled out the black wristband I got when I was a freshman. He handed it to me and I reluctantly took it without thanking him.

I scoffed. "Do you think I'm that gullible, Theo Raeken? What do you really want from me?"

"There's something I want from you but I know I'm not going to get it." He stated. I frowned at him.

"No, you won't." I told him truthfully –even though it wasn't necessary, knowing how a perfect a liar he was.

He pressed his lips together in a thin line. "I'll see you at school, then." He told me as he turned around.

"Wait!" I called for him. He turned around, flashing a slightly hopeful expression.

"Yeah," He replied.

"What was Malia doing with you in the boys' locker room?" I asked him. "Just out of curiosity,"

"She just wanted my help, I guess." He said to me.

"With what?" I asked. Malia was never one to ask for help, not even from Stiles, especially Stiles.

"I-I don't think it's my place to say." He told me.

I scoffed. "Oh now you're acting like a noble steed? What happened to the 'Liar Mother Raeken' that almost broke my brother's friendship with Scott and killed his own sister and not to mention, the person who only cares about himself?"

"Look! I am sorry, okay!" He told me, taking a step forward towards me. I scoffed as I walked away from him and beside a tree. "How many times should I say it?" He asked, standing in front of me.

"None, because saying you're sorry will not change the fact that murders were made! Murders!" I told him, vividly remembering how Scott almost died in the hands of Theo.

"You don't have to trust me okay. That's not what I'm asking for." He said, moving closer to me. "All I'm asking is for a little bit of understanding. I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't."

"But you did," I snapped, looking up at him with blazed eyes.

He sighed, licking his lips before speaking again. "I didn't come here to hurt you and I certainly didn't come here to win you over." He said, as he took a step forward.

"Don't," I warned him.

"But I can't stand you being angry at me forever, Stel." He whispered to me, placing his hand on the bark of the tree. I could feel his breath on my forehead as he stared down at me. I could feel my breathing hitch as I heard the ruffling of the leaves cave in at each step he took toward me.

I found myself hitting the tree with my back and I knew then and there, I was in a trap and there was no way out.

"You can't stay angry at me forever." He murmured as he leaned his face close to mine and breathed against my nose.

I gaped into his dazzling blue eyes that somehow glistened in the moonlight. I stared carefully at his rigid jaw and his soft, pink lips that smelled like strawberries and coconut. I skimmed my eyes down his heavy, chiseled chest through his jacket, watching him breathe in and out.

I then found my eyes lifting up, falling back to his and this time his pink lips curved into a smile that showcased his deepened dimples. I was done for.

"I hate you," I told him and immediately grabbed his face in both my hands, smashing his lips against mine in an ardent, hungry kiss.

I felt him pull me close to him by the waist as the kiss deepened and became more forceful. I forcibly began shoving his jacket off and grabbed his face, groping his face hard.

He gripped my legs and lifted me off the ground swiftly, slamming me against the tree as the kiss intensified. I felt his mouth pull apart to contact with my neck, nibbling and sucking on it before gripping me hard on the nape with his tough hand, shoving it to the side and biting my earlobe with such force.

I moaned in pleasure as I clutched him tightly. He smashed his lips back onto mine in a strong kiss before he pulled away to pant heavily, staring into my eyes.

"I still don't trust you and I don't think I ever will." I said to him breathlessly, staring at his lips.

"Sounds good to me," He grinned as he set me down.

I smirked cheekily as I dug my hand in his jeans and pulled him to me, causing him to grunt as he looked down at me.

"Go die, Raeken," I told him before walking away from him and heading to my house where Stiles walked out the door.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Uh, nobody, what's up?" I asked quickly.

"Scott found Deaton…actually Malia did." Stiles told me.

… …

We were all standing in Scott's dining room, around the table. Scott, Stiles, Malia, Kira, Liam and I. We were all here together…as a pack.

Scott set a book, the Security Eichen House Log on the desk filled with pictures of the institute and the map of the area. We all looked between each other with eager smiles plastered on our faces.

"Now we get Lydia," Scott finally stated.

… …

 **A/N: Hello, guys! I'm back!**

 **There you have it folks, a new chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and all those Thella groping and kissing moments. I know you all have been craving for it.**

 **Do you guys want more of these Thella moments or do you want Stella to give Theo a tough time?**

 **Review all your thoughts!**

 **And also, I'd like to warn you about what's about to happen to Stella in the upcoming chapters which could lead to Season 6 (if I write a sequel). So keep on the lookout for the next chapter.**

 **Follow and favorite!**


	15. Chapter 15: Brownout

"Can't we even try?" I asked my dad as we walked into the station. "This is Lydia's life at stake."

Our dad didn't reply. He opened the office door and we waltzed in and heard the door shut behind us. Stiles and I spun around to face our dad.

"I'm doing everything I can." He told us. "But her mom's her legal guardian. She's the only person who can check her out of Eichen House."

"Can't we get a court order or something?" Stiles pointed out. I nodded my head and gestured to him.

"Technically, Trepanation is still considered as a medical procedure." Dad began as he made his way around his desk, placing the file on it. "The judge would declare Natalie unfit which isn't likely." He said as he looked between the both of us.

I rolled my eyes, running a hand through my hair.

"Oh my god," I whispered to myself.

"It could all take months." Our dad added.

"Alright, so you're saying there's nothing we can do?" Stiles asked our father.

"I'm saying there's nothing we can do…" He paused, leaning his head in. " _Legally_ ,"

I raised an eyebrow.

… …

"There's four steps," Stiles began explaining the plan of action as we stood around Scott's kitchen table, with the blueprints and maps of Eichen House sprawled around it. "We get into Eichen, we get into the close unit, we get Lydia…get out!" He said, placing emphasis on the last part.

"Yeah, and we have to do all of this while getting past orderlies, guards, electronic door locks…" Scott stated, with us shaking our heads in frustration. "And a mountain ash barrier,"

I nodded my head as I noticed all the frightened, shocked, questionable faces.

"Yeah, I know. I thought they were crazy when I first heard about it too," I told them, shaking my head at my brother and his best friend.

"You have a plan for all that?" Malia questioned directly.

Stiles speedily whipped up the Eichen House keycard he defiantly smuggled it out of the institution after managing to snatch it out of the guards body.

"Stole this last night off an orderly," He sighed as he flashed it to us. "But it's useless. 'Cause they reset the code each night." He added, perching his lips together.

"So why did you take it?" Kira questioned.

"Getting to that," Stiles simply replied, dropping the keycard onto the ground.

"And the only way to get Lydia out of Eichen is to make that keycard work again." Scott stated.

"How are you going to do that?" Liam asked incredulously, fixing his eyes on them.

"We're getting to that, okay. Just listen," Stiles replied, hurriedly turning the laptop to the pack and pressing his hands together. "I pulled all the history off the keycard. Two weeks ago there was a brownout, the security system rebooting."

I furrowed my eyebrows together as I looked at my brother inquisitively.

"During a reboot…all the keycards revert to a default code." He said. "So if we trigger a reboot –"

"The card goes back to the default code…works again?" Liam stated as a matter-of-factly, looking pretty impressed.

"How are we going to cause a brownout?" Kira questioned.

"Yeah and why do they call it a brownout anyway?" I asked no one in particular.

"That's Kira's part," Scott mentioned, staring at his girlfriend. "You're going to draw power from the mainline but only enough to cause the brownout."

"Not a blackout." Stiles injected. "You do that, you send Eichen into lockdown which would be bad, very, very bad."

"There's an electrical room behind the reception counter." Scott stated, gesturing to the blueprint. All eyes bulged at this point. "The main power line goes into two breakers that run power to all of Eichen."

"Do you think there's such a thing as a greenout?" I blurted out. My brother glared at me and gave me the 'Stiles' look. "I'm just saying, if people are giving these things names after colors then maybe there should be a greenout right?"

Stiles shook his head at me and mouthed 'no' before rolling his eyes.

Kira suddenly gasped. "Okay! Slight problem, I don't know how to do that."

"Well, that's okay. You'll have time to practice." Scott encouraged her.

"Let's say all this goes _perfectly_ …" Malia stated, emphasizing on the word. "How does a brownout get us into the close unit of Eichen?"

I glanced back at Kira.

"She has a point."

"The system takes five minutes to reboot." Stiles told us. "In that five minutes, all the alarms will be turned off. The keycard should work." He added positively.

"Liam, you and I get Stiles and Stella to the close unit." Scott told his beta. "But after that, he has to go on his own. We can't go past the mountain ash barrier."

"And when we're gone, all anyone's going to think is that there was a reboot with the security system caused by the brownout." Scott stated.

I blinked. Wow!

"Uh…any questions?" Stiles asked us as the two noticed our absolutely confused, bewildered faces.

"How do we get into Eichen House in the first place?" The adorable beta werewolf, Liam mentioned.

"Will we even have enough time to do all of this?" I asked.

"What's the worst case scenario?" Malia demanded.

"What if I can't do it?" Kira pointed out in panic.

"Okay! Admittedly, a lot could go wrong." Stiles stated casually.

"Everything could go wrong." Liam said. I nodded my head.

"Guys," Scott brought up. All our eyes reverted to him. "If we don't do this, we lose Lydia. S-she's going to die in there tonight and she might take a lot of innocent people with her."

I turned to Stiles, who had a slightly apprehensive expression and raised my eyebrows at him. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled slightly.

 _We're getting Lydia_. He assured me, I assumed due to our twin telepathy or whatever.

I managed to smile back and nodded my head.

… …

Malia, Kira and I drove over to the school to give Kira moral support as she practiced for the brownout tonight.

We were all currently standing around the lab counter, the bulb right in the center. I pursed my lips together as I glanced up at Kira who had a frown on her face. She snuck a glimpse at Malia who gestured to the bulb which voluntarily caused Kira to shrug her shoulders.

"What?"

"Do it! Do thing…" Malia murmured, not finding the words to describe her ability.

"What thing? I don't have a thing…" Kira sighed in frustration.

I furrowed. "You did this before. You had to learn how, right?" I asked.

"Actually, no," She replied sheepishly. "It just happened."

"How did you learn to fight with the sword?" Malia asked.

"That just kind of just happened to." Kira said shyly with a light wave of the body.

"So you've never worked for anything and basically you're a cheater?" Malia pointed out.

I frowned and glared at her.

"This wasn't my idea." Kira replied too quickly for me to say one word out. "How are we even getting past the front gate?"

"I have a guy on the inside." Malia told us.

Kira and I raised our eyebrows at her and crumpled them in confusion, hoping she'd elaborate more. Malia snarled lowly at us.

"Stop changing the subject! You, do your thing!" She pointed at Kira and then back at the contraption.

Kira sighed as she grabbed hold of the wires and the light bulb suddenly just glowed up. Malia and I spread our eyes wide before we suddenly heard a shatter off glass. I quickly ducked my head to the side before turning back to my friends.

"It didn't work,"

Yeah! You think.

Kira and I turned to Malia and widened our eyes when we noticed a light bulb glass piece pierce through her forehead which lead to the blood slowly flowing.

"No. It didn't." Malia growled, pulling it out.

Kira just gave her a sympathetic look and shrugged her shoulders in defeat. Malia reluctantly handed her another bulb. I sighed as I grabbed my phone from my pocket as it vibrated. It was a message from Stiles, telling me to get to the station.

"As much as I'd love to stay and help –which I won't because I still need my eyes – I gotta go guys." I told them as I began heading for the door.

"What? Are you seriously leaving me with her?" Malia moaned as she pointed at Kira.

"I'll try to be back as soon as I can but if I don't…good luck." I chuckled. "See you guys later." I told them before slipping out, leaving Malia groaning as she warned Kira.

… …

Stiles and I were currently trying to convince Parrish to help us out with tonight's brownout/rescue mission at Eichen House. Stiles actually needed me to help him out because I was more persuasive between the two of us but now it's proving to be a drag.

He slid the keys back at us.

"That's the worst plan I've ever heard." He told us, flashing his cute crooked smile at us, disapproving of our idiocy.

"Okay, the plan is perfect and it will work perfectly especially if you agree to drive the van." Stiles told us, shoving the van keys back at him.

I rubbed my brother's arm lightly. "Okay, brother. Let me handle this," I whispered to him before turning back to the handsome deputy. I began twirling the tips of my hair and swaying my foot around, leaning against the counter where I gave Parrish a distinct, focal look. This was a tactic Lydia taught me all those years ago and I learned to use it in times like these.

"Come on, Parrish. A handsome deputy like you can surely get us through without being scathed. Who cannot trust that innocent face?" I mentioned, batting my eyes. "Can't you help us out with this little tiny favor?" I asked him.

He furrowed his eyebrows at me, giving me a once-over before deepening his frown.

"Stop, you're embarrassing yourself." Stiles murmured to me, lifting me up from the arm.

Parrish looked up at us. "Is the Sheriff on board with this?"

"How do you think we got the keys?" Stiles and I replied with eye rolls.

"I thought you stole them." Parrish replied as a matter-of-factly.

"Wow, that's a perfectly reasonable assumption." Stiles replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, that's exactly something we would've done." I whispered to my brother.

"We did not steal them." Stiles responded to the deputy. "And we need you because all of the Eichen guards know all the Sheriff Deputies, okay."

"We need a real deputy and one that won't ask questions," I added, placing my hand on the counter.

"It's not safe to bring me along." Deputy Parrish mentioned. I frowned as I watched him lean his head in slightly, a face of anxiety on his face. "I'm dangerous."

"So is a giant murdering werewolf who's killed over thirty people but somehow didn't killed you." Stiles muttered back. I nodded my head knowingly.

This had to do it. Parrish suddenly thought about it before reluctantly snatching the keys and walking away.

I sighed in relief.

"That was easy," I replied.

He turned to me, shaking his head before rolling his light brown eyes and walking away. I creased my eyebrows and raised my hands up.

"What did I do?"

… …

After talking to our dad, Stiles and I headed to the school library where we met up with Scott and told him what happened.

"Okay, so our dad's got the lab working on the shoeprints." Stiles stated as we descended the stairs of the third shelf. "But uh…we're all kind of mystified about how a giant clawed werewolf feet turned back into a pair of sneakers."

"Argent said it's going to be like anything we've never seen before." Scott stated.

"Did he say it was going to defy the laws of physics?" Stiles questioned sarcastically.

"And that it'd give me nightmares and take me to therapy. I don't think that was mentioned before, no." I embellished.

Scott was about to answer when he suddenly made a double-take at a boy leaning against a bookshelf, carrying a book in his grasp. I ran my eyes over his muscular body to notice that rigid face of his. My breath suddenly hitched.

"What are you doing here?" Scott demanded.

Theo immediately shut the book and began making his way over to us, sneaking a glance at me before turning over to Scott.

"I still need to graduate." He said, flashing that twisted smirk at us.

"No, no," Stiles replied quickly. "What you need is to be beaten, _severely_ , with a led pipe wrapped in barbwire." Stiles added.

I felt a pang in my chest as I watched my brother confess his hatred for him. Maybe I was feeling guilty because of what I had with Theo. Maybe I should feel guilty.

"Okay, I admit that mistakes were made." Theo mentioned, looking at my brother.

"Murders! Some murders were made!" Stiles stated as if he were crazy.

Theo suddenly turned the page in the history book.

"Did you know the soviets helped us win World War Two?" Theo asked us.

I rolled my eyes at the sudden change of subject.

"They knew how to make it through a Russian Winter." Theo said, glancing back at me. I tried my best to hide from his gaze.

"Is that it? Thank you, Theo. Very informative," Stiles mentioned quickly as he eagerly began heading away but Theo halted him.

"If you're planning to break Lydia out of Eichen House, you still need to get past the mountain ash." He said. "We can make it through, you can't Scott."

"What do you really want?" Scott demanded.

"I know you saw the fresco." Theo told him. I rolled my eyes at him. "Two seriously pissed off creatures, the Hellhound and the Beast fighting over a pile of dead bodies." He said. "I don't want to be one of the bodies, it's that simple."

I narrowed my eyes at him. How could he even…?

"I can get you to Lydia." Theo told us.

Scott raised a brow. He was giving him an ultimatum.

Theo shut his book.

"Or we can see who gets to her first." Theo said before slipping the book back and walking away.

I seethed lowly as I gritted my teeth together, watching the way his fantastic physique walked out of the room confidently.

"There's no way he knows what Valack's doing." Stiles said. "Why's he so interested in her?"

"He probably thinks what we're all thinking." Scott said. "Like Lydia's got something bigger to do with this and maybe she's the only one who can actually save us."

Yep! My breathing just hitched again.

… …

We all made it back to Scott's house where Malia told us about how Kira had a malfunction in her powers.

"She took out the whole school?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"She took out the whole grid!" Malia replied.

Kira sighed. "I failed every single practice try." She said, looking between all our frustrated faces. "This isn't going to work."

"How far can we do without the brownout?" Liam asked.

"The front door," Stiles answered.

"Wow!" I stated.

"We're going," Scott pointed out, shunning away all the negativity away and the fact that we could be going in blind, or essentially leaving the institution blind.

"Scott, we went through boxes of light bulbs!" Kira told him.

"It doesn't matter." He said, taking a step forward. "You can do this."

I stared at Malia who stared back at me in terror.

"The keycard won't work without the reboot and there's no reboot without a brownout." Kira stated –I guess it made sense – as she tried to convince her boyfriend what a terrible plan this was.

"I know you can do this," He assured her, taking a step forward and staring down at her. I could've sworn he wanted to kiss her right then and there but he resorted not to. He turned to us. "Anyone here thinks that she can't?"

"Uh…not me," Liam replied, shaking his head.

"I'm the one who put you in the plan." Stiles smiled casually.

"I think you're badass with a sword." I laughed as I gave the girl thumbs up.

Stiles glanced back at Malia who fell silent which caused us all to shift our gaze over to her. She noticed our eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"What?"

" _I believe in you too, Kira."_ Stiles whispered in encouragement.

"I'm the one who's going to be locked in an electrical room with her." Malia stated bluntly. I narrowed my eyes at her. She contemplated for a second before sighing in defeat and turned to Kira. "You can do it," She mentioned painfully.

Stiles, Liam and I urged her to show at least a bit of compassion and all she could do was just turn to her. That's good enough.

Kira's panicked face moved from Malia back to her boyfriend and her sigh was in the air again.

"You guys are all crazy, we're gonna die." She mentioned, shaking her head.

… …

I slipped into the impossibly uncomfortable bag and felt the strong Deputy place me in the backseat of the van, beside the actual dead body. God! I could smell the decay of its pallid skin. It made me want to gag.

Parrish started the car and we were on the road to Eichen. In a flash, we found ourselves coming to a halt. We heard the deputy speak to one of the Eichen guards and opening the trunk.

"Open them up, please," The guard replied.

Parrish sighed and I felt him run his hand over my bag over to the bag beside me, unzipping it. I suddenly heard the guard gag and the smell and the stench suddenly hit me even more so than it was before. I could literally feel my vomit rising up my throat. Why did I get this seat?

I could feel Parrish beginning to zip my bag before the guard stopped him.

"Nah, nah, just go! Go!" He replied.

The sound of the door shutting made me want to release a sigh of relief but then when I found myself in a room on a cold table, away from that disgusting dead body, I literally gasped.

I unzipped the bag and pulled my head out, suddenly making a gagging sound as the rest of the boys emerged out.

"Never again," My brother warned our alpha.

He nodded his head and glanced at his phone, staring at the stopwatch.

"Fifteen minutes starting now," Scott replied.

As we all tried slipping out of the bags, my brother impatiently thought that he'll be mucho but found himself falling face on the ground. I sniggered. He made me laugh.

Scott walked over to the door and pressed his head against it, listening on the people walking past. After a few seconds, he nodded his head and opened the door with us slipping out right behind him.

We all began heading down to the 'supernatural creature den' as I called it with my brother leading the way because out of the two of us, he knew Eichen well.

We halted when we came across two orderlies bundled up together.

"What are they doing there?" Scott whispered.

"I don't know. Their round should've ended five minutes ago." Stiles replied.

"I can take them." Liam said as if he thought it was a piece of cake.

We all glared at him.

"Are you crazy?" I warned.

"No one's taking anyone." Scott told him off.

"How much time?" Stiles brought up. Scott pulled out his phone and sighed soon after.

"Three minutes,"

I exhaled deeply.

"Let's knock them out, hide the bodies." Liam suggested more idiotic suggestions.

"Oh my god, please stop!" Stiles demanded/pleaded as he gave the boy a distinct look.

We suddenly heard a bang coming from our left and we flinched to see a young boy –not older than fifteen or sixteen – have a face of fear on him.

"Did you take the doctor?" He asked frantically.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?"

"Did you take the doctor?" He repeated.

"I haven't had my medication. I need ten milligrams at 8 am, fifteen milligrams at 1pm and not more than twenty at dinner." He rambled on in panic.

"We'll get the doctor." Scott assured him.

I glared at him. Are you seriously entertaining all of this?

"Dr. Fenris." The boy replied. "Dr. Fenris…he took Dr. Fenris." He added, his voice breaking in fright and trauma, banging on the glass which involuntarily caused us all to wince.

"Who's Dr. Fenris?" I asked my brother quietly.

I hid my body towards my brother as I noticed the guards staring back at the scene. This is not good.

"I haven't had my medication. I need to see the doctor." The boy cried out, clanging his hands on the sealed glass. "They took Dr. Fenris."

"Oh my god!" I half whispered and shouted at the boy.

"Can somebody shut him up?!" Stiles groaned pleadingly.

"I need to see the doctor!"

Another bang.

"Shut him up, please!" I pleaded.

Multiple more bangs reached our eardrums and I flinched as the friction sizzled in my brain.

Suddenly, Scott lifted his head and began flashing his canine fangs and his illuminated eyes. He gave off a low, menacing growl which immediately shut him up.

Stiles took a peak to see if the coast was clear before gesturing for us to follow him. I jabbed my finger at the mentally challenged boy before following the guys' tail.

As we made it to the close unit, we heard a diffuse of electric current and we all grinned.

"She did it! Kira did it!" I replied.

"Five minutes to get to Lydia." Scott informed us. Stiles eagerly slid the keycard but there was no outcome.

"It's not working. Why is it not working?" I demanded frantically.

Stiles frowned and blinked.

"Where is the card reader?"

I widened my eyes.

"No! No! No!" I mentioned.

"It should be here! It has to be here!" Stiles stated in anxiety. I inhaled a deep breath as I spun around, running my fingers through my hair.

"They must have taken it down when the Dread Doctors got through." Scott told him. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Are you telling me we came all the way down here just to be stopped by an ordinary key?" Stiles demanded.

"Are you seriously kidding me?" I cried and released an exasperated sigh.

"We don't need a key." Liam said to all of us as he eyed the gate. We all darted our heads at him.

What did he mean? I questioned with a frown as I moved my eyes over to my brother who came to a realization.

"Not if we can break it down." Liam said.

I widened my eyes and suddenly stepped aside, paving the way for Liam and Scott to do what they do.

The gate was sealed shut and after five times of trying to pull it apart, I knew there was no point.

"Guys, we're running out of time." Stiles and I reminded them.

Scott and Liam pulled away, gasping for air as they panted.

"We can't!" Scott huffed. "It's the mountain ash. It's too much."

I heard Liam's knuckles crack and I darted my head towards him, noticing him clench his fists together.

"Hit me," Liam said.

This got Scott's attention.

"What?"

"Hit me!" Liam repeated, this time with more surety in his words. "I'll get angry and then I'll get stronger."

Scott crumpled his eyebrows in confusion however Stiles and I were completely supportive in it.

"Hit him! Hit him!" Stiles urged passionately.

"Go for it! Beat him up until he cries for mommy!" I told him. "Look, I'll give you a head start." I said, giving the beta a slap on the face, causing him to wince slightly. "Do it!"

"I tried to take your powers." Liam prompted. Scott tried his best not to look into his eyes because he might just blow. "I tried to kill you. Hit me!"

I nudged Scott's arm.

"Dude, the kid wants you to hit him." I whispered with a shrug of the shoulders.

"He also left you for dead." Stiles added.

"I wanted you dead," Liam growled fiercely. At this, Scott's flying fist landed on his jaw, causing the boy to groan and fall back onto the ground.

"Do it again!" Liam demanded.

Scott punched his face yet again. Liam cried out as he fell back to the ground.

"It's gotta be harder than that." Stiles pointed out.

"He did try to kill you. Why don't you do something similar, just saying?" I suggested.

"Do it!" Liam snarled. Scott contemplated for a second, gnawing on his lips and clenching his fists even tighter. "Do it!"

Scott flung his fist Liam's way in a more powerful, vicious punch which awakened a roar from Liam's lips.

"Yes!" I squealed.

"Yeah!" Stiles cheered.

Scott punched Liam's face yet again and I could feel his anger boiling to the endpoint.

"You angry?" Scott growled.

Liam nodded his head ferociously, flashing his glowing eyes and bared fangs. Liam released an animalistic growl that shook the room.

"Me too," Scott replied before eagerly heading for the gate and going for it, this time with more determination and agility.

After tightening their grasp and pushing it, the gate suddenly detached from its hooks and fell onto the ground.

Stiles and I hailed.

"That was awesome!" I chuckled.

"Guys, go!" Scott ordered.

We didn't need to be told twice and began running through the mountain ash barrier and running to Lydia's cell. We reached a second close unit and slid the card over the card reader. He pushed the door when the loud siren told us to go through.

Stiles and I reached Lydia's cell.

"Stay here!" He told me before running into her room.

I waited for Stiles, waiting for him to get Lydia out of whatever threshold they put over her before I heard the siren.

I widened my eyes and I suddenly ran into the room to tell Stiles when I caught the sight of Lydia's state and no words came out.

"Please!" Lydia pleaded.

Waters welled up in my eyes as I watched the blood and restraints on Lydia's bed.

Stiles glanced back at me and then at Lydia before shooting up.

"Let's go!" He told me. I didn't move. My eyes still locked on Lydia who had tears streaming off her perfect cheeks. "Stella!" He told me as he forcibly pulled me with him.

Stiles and I hid behind the close unit gate as we watched Dr. Valack slide the door. Stiles and I frowned.

What was Dr. Valack doing with Lydia? What does he want?

I tuned in to hear what Dr. Valack was saying to my best friend, hoping I could get at least a hearing even if it was slight.

"What did you do to me?" Lydia asked.

"I've amplified your abilities." He replied. "Something that might just save the lives of your friends,"

" _Theo_ and Hayden…" She began. My breathing hitched. "They found it. They were looking for Noah but they found the symbol." She said. My eyes widened. "The circle inside another circle, carved to a wall. The symbol of Scott's pack."

"It was more than a symbol wasn't it?" I could hear Dr. Valack reply as gnawed my nail, glancing back at the door with my brother doing the same.

"It was a promise to reunite them."

"Yes." Lydia replied.

"Has Scott done it yet? Will he be coming for you?" Dr. Valack questioned.

"Someone's coming…" Lydia mentioned after a long while. "But it's not Scott."

This made my eyes bulge up in shock.

Stiles and I suddenly heard a seethe and someone being lunged to the wall. We took a peak to see Tracy, the kanima/werewolf chimera holding Dr. Valack up.

"I can't believe this is actually a medical establishment." I heard Theo's sinister voice reach my ears. I suddenly retracted my gaze from them and banged my back against the wall in panic.

I should've known Theo was serious about what he said. He was actually here!

"And what would a pack of Chimeras want with a Banshee?" Dr. Valack posed.

"I don't want a Banshee." Theo replied. "I'm looking for a Hellhound."

A Hellhound? What hellhound?

The sound of a menacing growl and the stench of smoke answered my question. I immediately darted my head to see Parrish covered in flames of fire and fangs bared as he grasped on the gate that suddenly caught on fire. His eyes glowed into an orange –almost sunset – illumination.

My eyes widened. Parrish was the Hellhound Theo was looking for!

"You wanted a hellhound?" Dr. Valack questioned rhetorically. "I think you've found one."

He suddenly dropped the fire induced gate onto the ground and took a step forward, snarling at all of them. His flames suddenly subsided.

Parrish was so hot! Literally!

As he made his way forward towards Theo, Corey and Josh appeared from Lydia's room to see what the commotion was all about and suddenly just shifted nervously.

My brother and I were in absolute shock as we watched a fight break out between a bunch of chimeras and one man on fire. The pieces were being put together and a conclusion was slowly being made.

Somebody is about to be burned like _toast_ …

… …

 **A/N: DUN! DUN! DUN! OMG! What?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed that! I hope I didn't take forever to update the story. This chapter was the longest chapter of this whole story I think, like 5k words!**

 **Anyway, there you have it. Stella and Stiles teamed up for this one and a little bro/sis action happened hehe. Next chapter we'll see more on what happens when they save Lydia, some bromance between Stella/Stiles and where Thella stands basically.**

 **A lot of you want Stella to be part of the supernatural world so we'll see how that plays out too.**

 **Teen Wolf is ending! Like Season 6 is the final season! I'm so sad yet I'm so thrilled. It's bittersweet because I feel like it's a perfect place to end off the story on its 100** **th** **episode and that the pack are graduating but also, there's so much story to tell and so much more questions that need answers. Like the trailer left me like: What again?**

 **There's 20 episodes left, let's make them count.**


	16. Chapter 16: I'm Done

Stiles and I watched as Deputy Parrish – I mean, Jordan slowly, menacingly walked over to Theo and his pack, enflamed with streaks of fire all over his body. Theo carried this malicious, sly smirk on his face as he watched the hellhound make his way over to them.

Theo's grin fell when he noticed how determined, angry, vicious Jordan was and ran to one of the rooms and after a short while, he emerged with Lydia –who looked extremely panicked. His claws had been positioned around her neck, about ready to slit at any given moment.

My eyes widened.

Why did he have his claws –? Was he going to kill Lydia?

"Back off!" Theo warned the hellhound.

When the hellhound didn't obliged, I heard a slight incision sound and watched as small fractions of blood oozed out of Lydia's neck. He actually did it!

"I said back off!" Theo mentioned yet again, this time with more firmness.

Jordan stood in the center of the room, still covered in flames and growling ferociously.

"Take him!" Theo ordered his pack of chimeras.

"The guy's on fire!" Corey retorted.

"You'll heal! Do it!" Theo seethed.

Tracy was immediately the first to volunteer as she began charging for the hellhound, sinking her claws into his stomach but only to have it backfire –literally.

The hellhound smashed his fist on her head and shoved her against the wall. The tall dude, Josh quickly grabbed an electric pipe, pulling it out and connecting his hand with the threads of wires. He did a spin and sunk his claws into the hellhound's shoulder. It didn't seem to faze him at all. Instead, it made Jordan quite angrier.

"Theo, this isn't working!" Josh shouted out.

And just then, Parrish slammed the chimera against the wall hard and watched as he crumbled down.

Suddenly, I heard Theo's cry and I observed as he let go of Lydia –causing her to fall down on her knees – and fell to the ground. Lydia had her eyes transfixed on Stiles whilst his was on hers.

Dr. Valack emerged and banged Theo's head with a drill, triggering him to pass out.

"Sorry, Theo." Dr. Valack stated whilst a battle went down between the chimeras and the hellhound. "I'm not done with her yet!" He added before scooping Lydia up from the ground.

I tried to shriek out for her but nothing came out.

The hellhound hauled Josh up before slamming him onto the ground, causing the ground to shift seismically. As he was about to go for round two, he felt a tightened grip on his wrist and Corey suddenly appeared from his invisible state. Jordan growled.

Stiles and I shot up when we noticed Dr. Valack backing up with Lydia in his grasp. He spun around to meet our eyes and I gave him a smug grin but it soon fell when I heard a piercingly sharp cry of agony.

The hellhound suddenly radiated so much fiery energy that it deflected onto Corey's body and burned him alive. The hellhound flung Corey's scalded body our way, landing on both Stiles and I.

I shoved half of Corey's body off of me and shot up from the ground, about to charge for Dr. Valack but I stopped myself when I watched Theo get up from the ground, grabbing a ledge pipe and tossed it toward Jordan. The pipe pierced through the hellhound's chest.

My eyes widened.

"Stella!" My brother screeched as he shoved the teenager's body off him and got up. "Stella!"

I spun around to see Dr. Valack pushing Lydia into a room and following behind. Stiles and I charged for the door but it was too late when the door shut on our faces. I watched as Stiles began banging on the door roughly, impatiently and viciously.

"Lydia!" Stiles cried.

"Lydia!" I sobbed, feeling fresh warm tears streaming off my cheeks. "I'm sorry," I whispered inaudibly.

"Lydia!" Stiles screamed, smashing his fists and palms on the door. "Lydia!" Another smash on the door! "Lydia!"

If I hadn't feasted my eyes on Theo, maybe I would've been quick enough to save Lydia from Dr. Valack.

After banging on the door a couple more times and finding no outcome, my brother gave up and spun around.

"You could've stopped him!" He shouted.

"I know," I replied lowly, refraining from meeting his eyes and resorted to staring at the ground.

He groaned and ran past me, forcefully shoving me with his shoulder before sprinting toward another way in. I cussed and followed his tail.

Stiles and I reached the familiar closed unit from when we started. He sighed.

"Stiles!" I heard Theo's voice reach my ears. Stiles and I spun around to see the boy making his way over to us.

My breathing hitched and I felt a growl grumbling in my throat.

"Look, I want her out of here too." He told my brother, not meeting with my eyes. That's good because I wasn't prepared to meet those striking blue eyes and if I do, I don't know what I'd do.

"I've got her scent." Theo tried to reason with him.

"What do you want?" Stiles demanded.

"What's the difference?" Theo questioned, trying to wiggle his way out of being grilled.

I rolled my eyes, firmly crossing my arms together.

"I can find her. You can't!" Theo mentioned with such sincerity, I actually wanted to spew.

Theo's eyes landed on mine and I quickly hid my face. I wasn't prepared to fall prey to any hypnotic effect he could have on me or maybe, I was trying to refrain from killing him right now.

As if on cue, we heard the sound of a shower running. The boys and I looked up to see steam oozing out of an open air vent. Stiles, Theo and I charged into the men's shower room to see a bunch of psych ward inmates plastered on the ground, covering themselves and shivering uncontrollably. They were all frightened.

Theo took this as a chance to be harsh and march over to one of the boys, shoving them to the side to see a sewer.

"It leads to the tunnels, doesn't it?" Theo questioned as we bent down.

Stiles nodded his head. "And there are miles of them." He told us. "He could be anywhere by now."

My brother, Theo and I decided to follow the scent Theo caught that led us down the tunnels.

"It stinks down here." I mentioned, wrinkling my nose and running my hands over my arms.

"Wait," Theo murmured, causing us all to stop. He sauntered over to one of the tunnel bars on the walls and placed his ear against it.

"I thought you had her scent!" Stiles pointed out, flashing a confused, unfazed look.

"I lost it." Theo stated.

I rolled my eyes. I knew we shouldn't have trusted him.

"So find it again!" Stiles pressed.

"What do you smell down here, Stiles?" Theo questioned, pressing his hand against the bar.

"Chemicals and fecal matter," Stiles said. "Although, I'm pretty sure the fecal matter is you!" He expressed.

Theo stared at him, looking slightly annoyed as he shook his head and placed his head against the tunnel wall.

"I smell it too." He stated. "It's all that I could smell which is why I'm trying something else so can you please shut up and let me concentrate."

"Hey! Easy there kid –" I tried to argue but Stiles stopped me.

"Alright, we're going to find her." He mentioned, grabbing my hand and marching off.

"You know you won't, Stiles. You're going to have to trust me!" Theo said firmly, gripping me by the hand and causing me to spin. I hissed at him. He immediately let go of me.

I felt my brother tense up as he turned around to glare at the teenager chimera.

"Trust you? The guy who murdered his own sister when he was nine? And not to mentioned hurt my sister, are you freaking kidding with me?" Stiles snarled sternly.

Theo turned to me slightly, flashing a distorted look on his face before turning to my brother.

"Yeah!" He stated. "I was nine years old! I-I also believed that a guy in a red suit came down into the chimney to deliver presents."

My brother and I scoffed.

Was he serious?

"So when three people in a leather mask showed up a-and said that my sister wanted me to have her heart I believed them too!" Theo bellowed.

"So then together you gutted and killed her. It's a beautiful story." Stiles mentioned sardonically.

"I watched her fall into the water and freeze to death in minutes. Do you think I had any idea what was going on?" He demanded.

"I think you pushed her." I said, clenching my fists together and taking a step forward. "And I think you liked it."

Theo gazed down at me, his lips spread apart and eyes bulged as if he had been accused of something ridiculous but he and I both know it was most definitely not ridiculous…because it was true.

Then as if on cue, Lydia's piercingly loud scream reached our ears and we all darted our heads to the direction of the noise. It echoed throughout the tunnels, I couldn't even get a read on where it came from.

"Which direction was that?" I asked, glaring at Theo.

"Where's it coming from?" Stiles shouted.

Theo eyed the cemented ground, roaming his eyes around as he tuned into the noise. He lifted his head, eyes bulged in dread.

"Everywhere…"

… …

We all spread out, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. Where we could find Lydia…

I ran down the pipe and sewage infested tunnel, darting my head on each side, my hair pulled down to my shoulders. I needed to find my best friend and get out of her but that has just proven to be a hassle that I can't get away from.

I clutched onto my flannel I had wrapped around my waist as I jogged through the walls. I could hear voices in my head, reiterating the same exact thing, over and over and over again.

 _You'll never find her._

 _You'll never find her._

 _You'll never find her._

I tried my very best to shun these negative thoughts away but nothing seemed to be working. I groaned as I felt myself backing up. I didn't have a good feeling about being down here. Something was going to happen and I had no idea how to prepare for it.

Maybe I'm just too vulnerable.

I felt my back slamming against a hard frame and I spun around to see Theo staring down at me. I locked with his striking blue eyes that struck into my heart and soul hard. If I thought I'd been weak before, now had just confirmed it.

I heard my brother's sneakers and hard footsteps coming our way.

"Nothing," Theo shrugged his shoulders as he turned to face my brother.

"Great, you're just as useless as we are." Stiles panted and exhaling a heavy sigh, glimpsing at me. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

I nodded my head.

"I'm trying to help save her life!" Theo stated.

"Would you just drop the ultra-rusty crap?" Stiles pointed out. "You want Lydia because she gets you to Parrish. You want Parrish because he gets you to the Beast."

Theo rolled his eyes as he turned around, ambling past me. "So what? I want it dead too."

"Right after you take its power, right?" Stiles questioned. Theo turned around to face him. "We know why you got the talons?"

"Talons? What talons?" I asked, looking in between both my brother and Theo.

Theo shook his head.

"We know why you were looking for Deucalion!" Stiles mentioned.

"I found Deucalion." Theo corrected. Stiles' anger softened. "You're right. I'm going to help Parrish stop the Beast. I'm going to take its power and then I'm going to break its neck." He stated.

My breathing hitched. How can someone be so power-hungry that…? Why was I blinded by all of this? This was just a game to him from the beginning and I was one of the pawns! All my friends were!

He turned to me and gave me a determined, fierce look. It was as if he read my mind. It was as if he knew what exactly I was thinking of him at this very moment.

"So maybe I'm not the good guy in your eyes but I might end up being the guy who saves all your asses." He growled.

I stared at the ground, refraining from meeting with his eyes.

"Alright, break it." Stiles stated, sauntering over to Theo. I frowned as I raised my eyebrows.

Theo gave him a frown. "What?"

"Sound travels through the pipe."

I knew where he was getting at. It will increase the ability of hearken; however, Theo didn't seem to understand one bit.

"You'll hear better dumbass! Break it!" He urged.

Theo pursed his lips together as he shifted his eyes over to the pipes. He clenched his fists together before slamming his hand against the pipe, smashing it into pieces.

He placed his ear into the exposed part of the pipe and tapped into his hearing.

We waited for a while, a while that we could be saving Lydia yet we're wasting it on some technical hearing difficulty. I couldn't stand this!

"So, what do you hear?" I demanded.

"What is he doing to her?" Stiles questioned soon after.

Theo slowly glared at us. "He's going to kill her."

And with that, I was running.

"Stella!" I heard my brother call for me but I couldn't pay attention to anything else at this point. Theo ran past me, making a turn and leading us to Lydia's voice.

We reached one of the last few parts of the tunnel and Theo darted his head as he got a clearer hearing of the voices.

He ran over to two isolated, sealed shut doors and began banging against them.

"Lydia!" Stiles and I retorted.

"Lydia!" I cried the minute I heard a seething explosion and Lydia's familiar Banshee scream.

"What the hell are you doing? Get the door open!" Stiles demanded.

"I'm trying!" Theo snarled as he slammed his strapping body against the doors.

One more scream, and that was all it took to cause the whole building to shake seismically, walls caving in and our hands covering our ears. When the scream stopped, we reluctantly continued on trying to get the door opening again. Theo grabbed hold of the doorknob and tried to twist but it immediately just fell off.

I rolled my eyes. We could've just down that?

Stiles shoved him to the side and opened the door, marching into the room suddenly and we followed soon after. I didn't even notice the lifeless corpse of Dr. Valack because I was too relieved to see Lydia alive.

Stiles ran to her. "Lydia," He said, his hands on her face, trying to get the contraption off her.

"You came back!" She croaked.

"We're getting you out of her okay." He panted with his voice frantic.

"No, you can't. It's too dangerous." Lydia muttered weakly.

"Lydia!" Stiles stated firmly. "Please shut up and let me save your life." Stiles added.

And with that, Lydia fell speechless and a small curve of the lip was just the way to reply. She stared into his eyes with so much care and adoration and if I noticed correctly…love?

She nodded her head and immediately, Stiles and I helped her up.

"We got you, Lydia." I said as Stiles and I marched towards the door.

"You okay?" Stiles asked.

Lydia groaned back in reply before we slipped out the room, leaving Theo behind.

The minute we made it through the tunnels, I let go of Lydia so that Stiles could support her whilst I was following closely behind, keeping an eye out for any potential threats.

"Okay, you gotta try staying on your feet." Stiles told her. "The plan didn't work out too well, so we need your help, okay?"

"You had a plan?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah! It was good on paper." Stiles replied.

"Not so much in reality." I said to her.

Lydia gasped, wincing in pain as she clutched onto Stiles for dear life.

Stiles opened the door and walked fast through it before I watched Lydia falling to ground on her knees and holding her head in frantic. She groaned as she gritted her teeth together.

"I can't do it!" She whimpered. "I can't do it!"

"Lydia!" Stiles and I called as we watched our best friend cry out in agony.

"Guys, run!" She shrieked.

Then as if on cue, Stiles was immediately flung to the side, pushing me with him –with me landing into Liam's arms – and the hellhound stepped in, bending down to Lydia's height and engulfing his body around her when she let out a piercing shriek.

The intense wave of the scream caused the walls to crack and us to be shoved against them, covering our heads for protected.

When the screaming stopped, we all fixed our eyes on the figures emerging through all the smothering smoke.

As the figure came closer, the more visible it looked and the hellhound –our favorite Deputy Parrish – emerged, carrying Lydia in his muscular grasp.

"Where to?" He questioned, panting heavily.

"This way," Scott said, gesturing to the side before scurrying away with us following closely behind.

"W-what? What's happening?" Lydia croaked.

"Plan B!" The deputy replied as he made a turn.

The young beta had been feet ahead of us and he looked pretty determined, not even realizing the dangers.

"Liam, slow down!" Scott called out.

"Liam, wait!" My brother shouted but the beta didn't budge.

He reached one of the electric doors and suddenly placed his hands into the holes. I was prepared for the destruction of his actions but was amazed when I watched him pulling the doors apart with every fiber of strength he had before the doors spread widely, leaving him panting profoundly.

"I told you!" He grinned, running ahead of us yet again.

I eyed my brother carefully and he just shrugged his shoulders before we all followed the beta's tail –no pun intended whatsoever.

We found ourselves reaching one of the gutter openings and we vigorously began climbing up the wall ranking, smashing the bar open and filing out of the tunnels and being met with level ground again. I grinned when I saw the gates of Eichen House.

And they said we'd never get out!

When everyone was out, Scott placed the tunnel plate back on and that was when we heard Stile's jeep pull up, causing him to hop onto the pavement.

"Can you stand?" Parrish asked Lydia who nodded quickly before he placed her back onto the ground, awakening a familiar groan from her.

Malia shut the door as Kira ran over to us.

"Is she okay?" Malia demanded.

"No." Scott replied. "We need to go. Give me the keys. We need to get her to the clinic." He said, Malia obliging almost immediately.

Just then, we heard a loud grunt erupting from Parrish and we watched him fall onto the hood of the Jeep. We all darted our heads to see Tracy grinning towards us, Lydia by her hip.

"Sorry but she's coming with me."

"Okay, Tracy just wait. You don't know what's about to happen!" Scott warned her.

"I'm taking her, that's what's happening!" She stated firmly. "And none of you are going to do a thing –" She was finally shut up by a loud Taser being imbedded on her back and I watched her fall to the ground, Mrs. Martin now coming into view.

Stiles immediately pulled Lydia close to him before looking up at her mom.

"Could somebody please get my daughter the hell out of this hellhole?!" She retorted angrily.

Badass…

She didn't need to tell us twice and we were now all in Stiles' Jeep and Scott pulling off.

Five miles ahead of the asylum, the car decided to disappoint us when Scott began struggling with the gear.

"Scott!" Stiles and I called.

"Yeah, I'm trying, I'm trying!" Scott snarled.

"We're almost there Lydia, just hold on okay?" Stiles said the girl who had her mouth resolutely pressed together. She nodded her head.

But then it didn't seem to help because a couple of seconds later, she released a heavy scream, causing us all to flinch and the side mirror to crack.

"Lydia, Lydia! Hey, hey, hey…" Stiles called, placing his hand on her face. "You're going to get through this okay?" He assured her. "Lydia, look at me. You're going to make it!" He stated as a matter-of-factly.

Lydia glanced back at me and then back at my brother, eying the back of his ear.

"But you're not," She gasped out.

I furrowed my eyebrows, glancing at the side view mirror to see my nose and ear releasing small gushes of blood. My eyes widened as I ran my hand over my nose and looked at the alpha.

If he wasn't panicked enough, this current look on his face made panicked seemed like it was heightened to super-panicked and that was it to cause him to step on it.

… …

"Get her on the table!" Deaton retorted, motion to the table as he began rummaging through his supernatural medical kit.

Stiles and Scott placed Lydia on the cold, metal operating table whilst she was groaning immensely, lifting her body up.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Stiles urged.

"Hold her!" Deaton stated.

Then as if on an inconclusive prompt, Lydia relieved an uneven shriek that instigated the shaking of the room.

"Doc, I think you've gotta do something!" Stiles pointed out.

"I will but right now I need you to keep her still." Deaton urged us.

As Lydia's excruciating panting escalated, Deaton appeared with a syringe in his grasp and holding Lydia down by the neck.

"Uh…what the hell is that?" Stiles demanded.

"Mistletoe," Deaton confirmed, directing the plunger towards the hole in her head.

"Mistletoe?" I demanded.

"She has a freaking hole in her head!" Stiles pointed out.

"Stiles help!" Scott pleaded as Lydia cried out yet again.

Deaton pressed the mistletoe against the hole in her head and plunged it all in.

And towards the last drop, Lydia immediately shot up from the table and exhaled the most pungent, intimidating, ear-splitting scream that caused my heart to vibrate.

The glasses of the windows all shattered and fell hard onto the ground. I felt one slit my cheek and I groaned in pain.

The overwhelming scream ceased almost immediately after that and silence crept up. I shot my head up, looking at all the men who had eyes bulged in shock.

I stared at the body on the table.

She looked pale, motionless…lifeless.

"Lydia!" I tried to utter out however, I'm pretty sure it was a faint whisper.

"Lydia," Stiles whispered – his voice breaking as she began shoving all the glass pieces from her eyes aside. "Lydia?" He called when there was no response. He looked up at me and the alpha briefly before looking down at the Banshee. "Lydia!"

"Lydia, come on!" He pleaded, cupping her face in his grasp yet there was still no respond. He shook her lightly. "No. No. Come on, Lydia! Wake up! Come on! Wake up!" He begged profusely. "Come on! Can you hear me?"

I slowly began backing up, hitting the counter.

"Lydia open your eyes!" He cried out. "Come on, come on…" He whispered.

I could feel the tears burning my eyes and I closed my eyes, feeling the tears dipping out.

"Come on! Listen to me, Lydia!" Stiles sobbed. "Lydia! Just open your eyes!" He cried.

I shook my head. There's no point.

"Lydia you have to open your eyes!" He repeated, holding her fair face firmly in his grasp, panting. "Lydia,"

We all waited, but there was always that fear that waiting would be pointless. I watched my brother transfixing his eyes on the girl he loved.

Then suddenly, relief kicked in when I heard the heavy gasp of air coming out her lips. Stiles and I released a sigh when Lydia opened her eyes.

"Um…" Stiles hummed, stroking her hair.

Lydia had her eyes spread wide, glancing at all of our panicked faces.

"You're okay?" Stiles questioned. Lydia turned to him, grinning widely and nodding her head. "You're okay," He assured her –but it was mostly directed to him.

They both held each other's hands, tightening their grasp.

"You wanna try sitting up?" Stiles asked her.

She replied with just a nod and he and Scott immediately helped her up, watching all the broken glasses that covered her falling to the ground.

I looked up to see Lydia's mom, the woman who reminded me of an older yet radiant version of my best friend standing by the door, staring at her daughter.

"Mom?" Lydia called.

Natalie immediately marched over to her daughter, engulfing her into her arms and caressing her head.

"Oh honey," She murmured.

I looked up at my brother, grinning as I wrapped my arm around his.

"He saved my life mom." Lydia whispered against her shoulder. "Stiles saved me!"

Stiles then stared at all of us, staring back him with delighted eyes and he grinned back, feeling rewarded.

He stared down at me and widened his grin, pulling me close to him and kissing the side of my head before turning to Deaton and gesturing to the shattered openings.

"I'm not paying for the windows." He mentioned.

I snorted.

… …

Stiles dropped me off at our house after Lydia went with her mom and he told me he'll be hanging out with Scott for the rest of the night. I was happy Lydia was okay and safe –or at least safe as she can be for now.

I made my way up the stairs and waltzed into my bedroom, flipping the switch on, only to see Theo standing in the center of the room, flicking through pages of my Young Justice League comic book.

"You read Young Justice League?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes as I shoved my flannel off my waist. It didn't even cross my mind that he snuck into my room and invaded my privacy. I was just too exhausted and annoyed to even bother attacking.

"What are you doing here?"

"You left without saying goodbye so I waited up for you. How's Lydia?" He asked me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Was he serious?

"I got a ride home with Stiles and Lydia's okay. Excuse me," I mentioned, snatching the book from his grasp and shoving past him.

"Are you pissed at me?" He asked.

I glared at him. "Do you even know what you did?"

"I told that I'd help you save Lydia and I helped you save Lydia." He stated, making his way over to me and placing his hands on my waist. "Now, let's just enjoy each other's company."

I pushed off me, moving past him and glaring at him. He flashed a weird look.

"What did I do?" He demanded.

"You had an agenda!" I shouted. "You had a reason for helping us get Lydia out of Eichen House and that reason was for some power thing…I—" I paused as I pressed my lips together. "You would never ever help a fly without having a benefit from it. You just had to reach in there, pretending to be noble when in reality you're a lying piece of crap! And what's worse is you brainwashed me…you brainwashed me into thinking you actually cared enough, at least to the pack but to me!" I shouted, feeling the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I do –"

"No, you don't! You never did!" I retorted. "You murdered your sister –"

"I was a nine years old! I was just a kid!"

"And now? Who are you because I can just imagine that same exact kid, only amplified with more bloodlust." I told him.

"You may not see it but I'm helping you guys. We're after the same goal, to get rid of the Dread Doctors and defeat the Beast. The first one is ticked off. That's why we're here!" He told me.

"You only want to help us because you want the power! You are willing to blow things up with everyone that cares for you just so you can be on top? So you can be the apex predator? And why?" I questioned.

He stared into my eyes, his eyes of guilt reaching mine and that just broke me because I knew that I unleashed the truth. He didn't care about anybody but himself and he'd stop at nothing to satisfy his own needs.

"You're a liar! You're a liar and you're a coward!" I whimpered, feeling my voice crack slightly. "And you do all this just so people can see your truth and how intimidating you can be?"

He pressed his lips together.

"You know for so long I've been trying to realize, why I've never told you that _I loved you_." I mentioned, uttering all my emotions. "Because I do, Theo. I love you so much!"

His eyes glistened and his lips agape slightly.

"But I know that you'll hurt me, again and again, regardless of whether who you leave brokenhearted in the end." I told him. "So, I'm done. I'm letting everything go!"

"So what is this? Is this just over?" He asked me, gesturing to the relationship he and I had.

I nodded my head. "It is!" I shouted convincingly. "I'm done, Theo. I'm done being hurt by you. I'm done being hurt by _anyone_." I said to him, opening the door and made way for him to leave.

I could feel his eyes locked onto me, burning on my skin as he slowly made his way towards me. He took a step closer to me so that the distance between us was non-existence and I hissed deeply, feeling my breath hitch.

He sighed as he moved away from me and slipped out of the room. I abruptly shut door and immediately fell to the ground, letting all the tears gush out of my eyes.

I wasn't lying when I said I was done being hurt by people. I was. I was done seeing all my friends risk their lives. I was done just sitting there and watch it all happen.

I was done being vulnerable…

I stopped the tears and lifted my head.

I won't back down without a fight.

… …

 **A/N: Whoa! Cliffhanger! Stella and Theo are over! Yep guys! They're finally over. I hate him and I don't want him to hurt Stella any further but I don't know what you guys think so please tell me!**

 **So, Stella is determined to do something but what is it:**

 **Runaway from Beacon Hills after the battle?**

 **Gain some abilities?**

 **Kill Theo?**

 **Risk her life for her friends?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Quick question: If this story ends well –which I'm not promising – would you guys like a sequel to this story? Review all your answers!**

 **Keep a look out for the next update of the 'Raek Me Down'? And don't forget to follow and favorite!**


	17. Chapter 17: Ridiculous Transmissions

I heard my annoying brother make a ruckus downstairs, fumbling from what I assumed were his car keys in the kitchen. I hopped off my bed and sauntered my way out of my room and began descending the stairs, poking my head to see my brother shutting the cabinet.

"Stiles!" I half whispered and shouted, bringing him to my attention. "What the hell are you doing at one am in the morning?"

"Looking for my keys to the Jeep," He replied. "Why are you whispering?"

"Because I'm half asleep and the nose is making my ears tingle and not in excitement so would you mind keeping it down! Dad's sleeping!" I stated.

"Dad's at the station." He affirmed.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Oh," I hummed.

"Well. Where are you going?" I questioned.

He sighed. "Argent wants our help. It's Parrish." He said as he opened the fridge door and chanted out a 'yes' when he found his keys next to the milk carton.

"Um…I'm going to change. I'll be right back." I told him as I was about to turn and head for my room.

"No. You're staying." He commanded. I spun around, glaring at him. "We don't know what to expect from the Hellhound-Parrish, I don't want anything happening to you."

"Oh you think something will happen to me because I'm a girl?" I questioned.

"I don't want you to come because you're my _sister_." He said. "And if anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I would've done."

I felt a stir in my stomach. "Aww! Stiles! You care about me? That's so sweet!" I teased.

He groaned. "Yeah, yeah! Okay! Don't get used to it. Now please stay! And I mean stay! No sneaking off like you did the last time." He warned.

I exhaled an exasperated sigh as I watched my brother walk out the kitchen door that led to the garage. I shook my head as I turned around, climbing up the rest of the stairs and walking to my room.

Couple of minutes of getting into the groove of my beauty sleep past and I found myself drifting off into my own subconscious state.

" _Stella…" I heard a voice whisper out._

I stirred in my sleep.

" _Stella! It's me…" The vague whispering voice came close. "Stella, open your eyes."_

 _After much contemplation, I obliged to the command and fluttered my eyes to see a huge bright, white light with a shadowy image way ahead. The dark shadow began approaching me, gradually._

 _I let my eyes squint as I tried getting a proper view of the shadow._

" _Hello, Stella." The familiar deep voice said to me. I was about to open my mouth to question the person's presence but stopped myself when the familiar green eyes that could render anybody breathless._

" _Theo…" I mumbled._

 _He plastered his stupid, smug, crooked smile on his frivolers face._

 _The last time I saw him was when I broke things off between the two of us. I swore that I would never see him again –besides school of course – and that I would not talk to him to avoid anymore more heartbreak._

 _The pure bright light disappeared and I suddenly found myself in a dark room with one of the darkest, cunning people. Great! How fitting._

 _I gritted my teeth together._

" _I told you that I never want to see you again." I told him._

" _I know that." He said with his cocky smile still on his face._

" _And I told you that I wanted nothing to do with you again. It's over between us." I emphasized._

" _I know that too." He replied._

 _I frowned, glancing at him up and down. "Then what do you want?" I questioned, perplexed._

" _Stella…" He murmured as he placed his warm, large hand against my cheek and began stroking it ever so gently. And I let him. "I cannot stop thinking about you."_

 _I gulped._

 _He just widened his smile and just on cue, three large figures appeared from behind him._

 _One of them muffled out. "Her twin will vanish soon. She'll do." The large figure with a gigantic mask on with a cane came up next to him._

 _My eyes widened._

" _The Dread Doctors!" I gasped._

 _Theo smiled. "You broke my heart, Stella. You took my heart and broke it into pieces." He uttered out before gripping me by my arms._

 _I winced at the hard grip. I yelped out as I tried easing out of his frictionless hands._

" _Now I'm going to take_ yours _." His deep voice mentioned as he released a sinister laugh._

 _The Dread Doctors encircled around me and began probing and tearing me apart with my last scream as my act of defense._

I immediately jerked up in my sleep, gasping for air before I began breathing heavily.

It was a nightmare.

I scoffed, running my shaky hand through my hair. I was actually able to dream about Theo for whom he truly was and it's ridiculous that I ever fell in love with him.

But it still hurt…

Maybe I thought I could change him but what I just confirmed all my worries and doubts that this piece of crap will never ever change. For the past couple of days, I thought I was wrong for breaking things off with him, I thought I hurt him but now I realized that there's no fiber in his being that's capable of having feelings. He's a stone-cold bastard and I needed to forget about him.

And now his – _its_ forgotten!

… …

Lydia picked me up for school the next day. Technically there wasn't any school today but there was charity game tonight and Scott and Stiles wanted us all to be there to talk.

"Okay! So what's going on?" I asked as Lydia and I took our seats around one of the library tables with the boys circling around it.

"So last night, we saw the Beast." Scott began.

"A-and he's pretty huge, like I said before," Liam said.

"Yeah, we followed Argent as he tracked down Parrish at the school where we saw a couple of maimed bodies in a school bus and that's when we saw the Beast. Did I mention he's massive?" Stiles narrated.

"No! I did!" Liam argued.

"And so, Parrish well Hellhound-Parrish appeared and they ran after the Beast into the woods." Scott added.

"He's getting smarter." Lydia confirmed, nodding her head as if she knew exactly what they were talking about and witnessed it.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Okay…How big is he? Is he bigger than Wolf-Peter? Bigger than Beast in Beauty and the Beast?" I asked.

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes but then replied despite himself.

"Double,"

I widened my eyes.

"Okay, so about the game tonight, we need to be focused. Anything can happen." Scott began as he looked to the rest of the group.

I frowned. What? Did I miss something?

"It's frequency. Every time the Beast shows up, Hayden and I saw it at Cell-Transmission towers. The attack downtown happened right near the radio astronomy observatory. Deaton was attacked by the Beast at an army base which has huge radar rays." Liam said.

"The Beast always shows up near a transmission source?" I questioned. He nodded.

"What if that is how 'the Dread Doctors' are doing it by broadcasting a high frequency transmission? That means we should be looking for some sort of transmission." Lydia stated.

"Mason said it's not just a transmitted frequency. It's high power, like it has to be a really strong signal." Liam mentioned.

"That's causing it to shift?" Lydia questioned.

"No. I don't think it's just that." Scott murmured. "Last night Argent said its getting smarter. What if the Dread Doctors are trying to make the Beast grow faster?" He whispered.

"With frequencies?" Stiles and I questioned in unison, perplexed.

"No, by shifting,' Scott replied. "The frequency's just the trigger. The important part is when it shifts into a werewolf."

"Like Peter?" Lydia pointed out.

"Hey, that's what I said." I chuckled but soon cleared my throat and focused.

"Right!" Scott said. "And Peter was an alpha; he got stronger every full moon. Eventually the burns healed and he was back to normal."

"So the Dread Doctors don't want to wait for the full moon?" Liam pointed out.

"They want the Beast to be as strong as possible, as fast as possible." Scott replied.

"Because of Parrish," Liam added, glancing at Lydia. I did the same.

Lydia was the key.

"If this is happening tonight, what are we going to do?" Lydia asked.

"Oh! We've got one clue to go on." Stiles pointed out as he dug into his bag and pulled out an image. "This came from the hospital. Hmm…"

"Whoever's lurking inside the Beast is wearing a size ten of an indeterminate blank." Stiles said.

"Indeterminate?" Lydia questioned his choice of words.

I frowned. I knew what he meant. "It means it's a partial print."

"Basically it was all we were able to get considering all the fire, blood and carnage." He stated sarcastically.

I snorted.

"How many size tens are out there?" Scott probed.

"Only one with Parrish's blood on the sole," He replied.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I snatched the image from the table and held it in my hands to get a proper look at it.

"So are we going to try to get the game cancelled?" Liam asked.

"No. No. We're gonna play, but we're just going to hope really hard that it doesn't turn into a bloodshed massacre." Stiles said.

I raised an eyebrow.

Are you serious?

Scott and Stiles were the first to stand up.

"Okay, but aren't we kinda missing out on a chance to catch this thing?" Liam questioned.

"Kid has a point," I nodded.

"We don't have the _who_ , but we have the where and the when." He added.

Scott and Stiles shared a look whilst Lydia and I looked up at Scott. Liam really did bring up a valid point. If we catch him tonight we can surely find out who's behind the Beast.

Scott looked between all our eyes and contemplated the thought, biting his bottom lip in frustration.

"There's too many people."

"And we still don't actually know if it's going to happen!" Lydia pointed out positively. I frowned. "It just might end up being a regular lacrosse game. It's possible…right?"

"Hmm…" I hummed, trying to be hopeful just as the boys were trying to but I really couldn't see it.

As long as we live in Beacon Hills, I don't think we'll ever have that kind of luxury.

"It's absolutely possible." Stiles answered, raising an eyebrow at her as if she understood his sarcasm.

"Yeah! It's not like kids will be running around screaming and crying out 'Murder at the First'! Because it might not happen," I added with chuckle.

Liam eyed Stiles and I carefully, eyes filled with confusion but I could tell he confirmed it himself in his head.

"So we're still getting the game cancelled?"

"We're getting the game cancelled!" Scott replied as he shrugged his bag on his shoulder.

We all got up and prepared to head out of the library.

Lydia halted in her tracks and I frowned as I turned around to face her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

Her eyes wandered around the empty library.

"Hey! Lydia!" I called.

She looked at me. "Go ahead; I just need to look for something." She said, trailing off as she frowned.

She flashed a reassuring smile.

I reluctantly nodded my head and made my way out of the library to catch up with my brother throwing his bag into the back of his Jeep and hopping into the drivers' seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked, jumping into the passenger seat and shutting the door.

"To convince dad to cancel the game," He told me before starting the car.

… …

"Guys! I'm not so sure I actually have that authority." Our dad said as he grabbed the keys from the empty cup –like he always does.

Stiles opened the door.

"You're the county Sheriff. You can't cancel a high school lacrosse game?" Stiles questioned.

"It's pretty simple dad! You go to school board, make up some trouble that might disrupt the game, you get a couple of your guys and boom problem solved! No game!" I told.

Stiles glared at me, nodding his head.

"It's a charity game which generates tens of thousands of dollars!" He whispered to Stiles before turning to me. "I would have to go to the school board with _evidence_ of a criminal threat."

"A giant werewolf might run pass across the field killing people! That's an incredible threat." He pointed out.

"Precisely!"

Dad sighed. "Look, we're going to have presence at the game already alright. I'll double it! I'll triplet it!" He stated.

"Dad! Quadruplet it!" Stiles jumped up.

"Quintuplet it!" I demanded.

"Octuplet it!" Stiles added with a frown.

I gnawed my lip as I thought of a better emphasis. "Decuplet it!"

Dad sighed as he spun around, raising his eyebrows as he thought of something.

"There's always a person who can forfeit the game." He pointed out. "The coach!"

"Not when you're stuck with a substitute that's strictly by the book." Stiles replied.

"Shame," I said sadly.

"What about Finstock?" Dad suggested.

"Rehab for the last seven months." Stiles and I replied in accord.

"Maybe it's time to check on his progress." He told us.

I looked up at my brother.

It would be nice to see the coach again.

… …

Scott, Stiles and I drove all the way to Stepping Stones Rehabilitation Center, thirty minutes away from Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department to go check on our old coach.

We walked up to the front door where we searched for him through the glass door.

"What the…"

"There he is!" I called, slamming my finger on the glass.

"Oh my…" Stiles stopped himself as he opened the door. I stepped in whilst the boys followed closely behind before we sauntered our way over to Coach who was lying, wide-eyed on the couch with drool on the tips of his lips.

"What is he doing?" Stiles mumbled.

"He looks ridiculous. Is he dead?" I asked.

Scott went to his side whilst Stiles and I stood, in shock.

"What?" We half gasped.

"Hey, Coach! It's Scott, Stiles and Stella." Scott mentioned as we moved closer to him.

Stiles frowned as he ran his hand over his face in the air yet Coach didn't even blink. I slapped his face lightly but he didn't even flinch.

"Coach, you're in rehab! You didn't have a lobotomy." Stiles stated.

"Coach?" Scott questioned.

No answer.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and exhaled a much needed sigh.

This is preposterous.

Stiles reached for one of the checker pieces on the Checker table but was immediately stopped when Coach's mobile hand grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Don't you touch it." His familiar hoarsely voice warned.

Stiles groaned.

"I have Nurse Gonzalez by the balls the last three moves and she knows it." Coach Bobby laughed as he sat up.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said, blinking my eyes to see if I was dreaming.

"Let it go! You're checking out of this place now." Stiles affirmed.

"Shh." Coach shook his head. "Shh. No. Not a chances."

"Okay! Coach, we know you're fine." Scott said.

"Shh!" Coach shushed aggressively. I cleared my throat. "I have a debilitating _disease_ …" He said, indicating or implying that he's talking about drinking. "It's called 'I am not going to take another arrow in my stomach' phobia! Look it up!" He retorted in anger.

"You're deflecting, coach!" I retorted in the same tone.

"Nobody is shooting arrows at anyone! Okay?!" Scott said.

I scoffed. "Well, I might shoot an arrow and stick it in somewhere not comfortable." I murmured. Coach widened his eyes and Stiles and Scott glared at me. "What?"

"We just need you to coach the charity game."

"Yeah, okay." Stiles added, patting his shoulder.

Coach guffawed. "Charity? Not a chance!"

"How exactly have you been coning them into letting you stay here?" Stile interrogated.

"I, uh, I have relapses!" He lied, widening his eyes. "I-it's serious." He said nervously. "I've had seven of them."

"Seven relapses in seven months?" I demanded.

"So once a month?" Scott questioned.

"Yeah, every time they're just about to discharge me." He began to lie. "Uh…" He tsked. "I relapse."

"No one's noticed that pattern?" Stiles probed.

"I have phenomenal health insurance!" He tried to cover up his statement and lies. "So why don't you kids get the hell outta here?! I hate charity games. They're meaningless."

"I don't the charities will agree."

"What's it for this year?" He asked.

"Cancer!" Scott replied firmly.

"For or against?" Coach asked stupidly.

"Against! Coach! Deeply against." Stiles stated.

"Yeah-Yeah well I'm deeply not interested!" Coach answered. He tweeted as he gestured for us to go.

I gritted my teeth together. "Let me pull your teeth out!" I grumbled between my teeth as I began lunging for him but Stiles' arms held me back.

"Uh, Coach! We need you." Scott said. "I will _never_ coach **there** again!"

"That's okay!" Stiles said. "Because we don't actually need you to coach the game."

"We need you to forfeit." Scott said.

Coach thought for a second as he glanced between us.

"That ought to shut you up." I grinned. "Who's deeply interested now?"

He growled at me.

… …

"Okay, let's recap the plan." Scott began as he walked circles around us as we all sat rallied around a table in one of the classrooms.

"Mason, you know your part?" Scott said after pacing around the room.

"Corey and I are breaking into the Davenford bus and search the shoes." Mason said.

"I take out the TV vans." Malia mentioned from behind.

"I'm on lookout duty." I raised my hand up as I leaned against the table.

"Right before the whistle Coach forfeits the game." Stiles replied.

"While the rest of us look for a size ten shoe with a bloody sole." Liam said.

"Just out of curiosity," Malia began. "What if it doesn't work? What if we have to go up against this thing…I mean I hate to bring up bad memories but Scott's still healing from what Theo did to him?" Malia pointed out, glancing back at me.

I sighed.

"No! He's not." Kira stated out of the blue.

"She's right." Scott said before lifting his lacrosse shirt, showcasing his clean, unscathed stomach. I frowned as I watched him drop the shirt. "It happened the night we got Lydia out of Eichen House. I healed." He emphasized. "When we were all together again."

I smiled.

"When we were a pack." Scott said, glancing at his girlfriend who nodded her head in response.

"The Beast doesn't have a pack." Liam stated.

"Not like us." Scott confirmed.

I nodded my head. That's true. Even with all the dangers and obstacles that come our way, as a pack we can tackle anything. As long as we're together.

"We can do this guys!" Scott expressed positively. "No one dies tonight."

… …

I stood on the green grass next to the BCSD squat van with my dad, in the cold air as I stood on lookout. I glanced at my phone to check the time.

7:15pm.

I sighed. "The game's starting." I said to him.

"Yeah," He sighed.

Stiles ran over to us.

"The game's happening!" I told him.

"Yeah, I know." He rolled his eyes before looking up at our dad. "Um…yeah, Coach won't forfeit the game."

"And there's the substantial evidence of a threat." Dad said.

"What if we call it a bomb threat?" Stiles suggested ridiculously. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you remember the bomb threat at the airport three weeks ago?" Dad questioned.

"Yeah! Of course I do. It was all over the news."

Dad raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head and rubbed my temples in frustration. "Oh boy,"

"I see your point." Stiles replied.

There was a series of screams that caught our attention.

"The game has officially started, Stiles!" I pointed out, nervously.

Stiles sighed as he ran for the field.

I sighed.

I hope tonight doesn't turn out to be a rodeo show.

A couple of minutes into the game had past and my dad and I were watching from afar yet I was also keeping a close eye on anything suspicious lurking around.

"How are you kids doing?" My father asked.

I peered my eyes away from my surroundings to look at my dad.

"Hmm?"

"You guys are ok, right? Your brother and yourself?" He asked. "I mean, besides the whole supernatural aspect."

"Yeah, we're good." I replied.

He sighed, eyes filled with worry. "I know I have been so busy a lot lately with and you kids are busy fighting the supernatural that we never get the chance to be a normal family. Go out to dinner together like we used to. I'm not always emotionally there to watch you kids grow." He said sadly.

"Dad, ever since mom died things were never going to be normal." I stated. He pursed his lips together at the mention of mom. "And that's okay. We have each other, I guess. And don't beat yourself about it. You've been there as our father and played the role as a mother too and you still fight crime by day. You're pretty badass in my books. And we also don't say it enough but Stiles and I do appreciate all that you're doing for us, we appreciate you being there because you are dad. You've been there for us every step of the way." I said, feeling tears welling up in my eyes.

I noticed his lips quivering and eyes glistening as he looked down into my eyes.

"We love you, daddy." I replied with a cracked voice.

"Oh, Stel. Come here," He said emotionally as he reached for me and pulled me into his loving, warm, fatherly embrace. I smiled as I laid my head on my dad's chest, feeling his arms engulf me. These were the arms that comforted me as a kid. All I ever loved in the world was to feel my dad's arms around me and I always felt safe. I looked up to my father as a hero…as my hero.

And he truly is.

As if it was a sign that our embrace was overdue, my father pulled apart to pull out his phone.

I frowned.

"What's going on?" I asked.

He didn't answer as he quickly began dialing a number on speed-dial.

"Hey, Melissa." He said. "There's another set of inconclusive DNA. There has to be!"

"Okay! I thought we'd exhausted all the possibilities." I could hear vaguely over the line.

"According to Lydia, Valack said there's got to be another." He stated.

We waited for a second. "Specifically, another genetic chimera?" Melissa questioned. "Someone with two sets of DNA?"

"Someone we overlooked," My father sighed as he looked to the field. "Someone with blood on a size ten shoe."

I deepened my furrowed eyebrows and fixed my gaze on the field of lacrosse players with cheering fans and schoolmates on the bleachers.

More minutes passed and somehow Beacon Hills was in the lead. I watched as my brother ran off the field and hid behind one of the bleachers.

I grimaced.

What the hell is he doing now?

I jogged over to him and tapped his shoulder. He flinched and raised his arms up in defense.

"It's just you." He mumbled almost inaudibly.

"What the hell are you doing, you idiot! You should be playing the game." I whispered to him.

He shushed me.

"Go Liam!" One fan echoed out.

The referee whistled as every member crouched. "Set!" He whistled again and the game continued.

Liam had the ball and shot with the ball hitting straight into the net.

"I'm trying to see who has that size ten shoe." Stiles whispered.

I nodded my head. "Good thinking. I'll help." I said as I ran over to the side of the bleachers, about to climb and ask people random questions about their shoes but stopped myself when I caught my idiot brother trying to lift up Sydney's foot to get a look beneath the sole of her shoe.

I rolled my eyes. You've got to be joking!

After many failed tries –as expected – the doofus managed to get himself a kick to the head and bang on the metal, causing him to stumbling away, groaning in pain as he aided his temple.

"You're so stupid." I said.

"Ow!" Was the last thing he mumbled before falling to the ground.

I shook my head as I began climbing up the steps and took a seat beside Sydney and Hayden.

"Hey!" I greeted. "Good game huh? Your boyfriend, Liam's awesome huh?" I smirked at Hayden who blushed and giggled in return.

"Yeah," Sydney said. "But I think there's some weirdo underneath the bleachers trying to play with my leg." She added as she observed.

"I didn't see anybody." I said quickly. "Oh, wow! Are those the new Converse sneakers?" I asked.

Sydney smiled. "Oh, yeah! I got them yesterday." She said, crossing her legs and showing them to me. I began feeling the material as if I was fascinated by them.

"What size is it?" I asked.

"Five! I have small feet." She chuckled.

I sniggered.

Idiot couldn't tell the difference between big feet and small feet. I mentally rolled my eyes at my brother.

"Awesome!" I smiled.

When another player scored for Beacon Hills High –presumably Liam – the whole group of people on our bleacher roared up in applause.

"That's overtime!" The referee mentioned.

"I'll be right back. Excuse me," I said as I began jumping up and descending the stairs.

I lifted my brother up. "Get up, you doofus!" I grunted as I pulled him behind the bleachers and grabbed a small pack from the water counter.

I handed it to him. "Thanks," He replied, dizzily and completely dazed. "Girl's got a kick!"

"What were you thinking anyway?" I demanded. He shrugged. "Well you're an idiot and now you look like one too."

He snorted but grumbled in pain as he leaned against the pole.

Suddenly, a piercingly loud beep of disturbance from megaphones and microphones blasted in our ears, causing us to wince.

It finally stopped but not without damage.

"What was that?" I shrieked.

"What?" My brother yelled, shaking his head and groaning in pain. "My head!"

The game suddenly stopped as people questioned the commotion.

But everyone fell silent when a menacing growl erupted from the distance. Stiles and I glanced at each other before our eyes landed onto one of the out in the open school buses.

Liam came out from the field and charged forward in a blinding flash.

"Liam!" My brother called.

"Liam!" I echoed.

"Liam wait!"

Liam leaped from the ground and flew up into the air with his claws out, just as the gigantic beast appeared in the same motion. My eyes widened as I analyzed the colossally huge werewolf with striking blue glow sticks for eyes.

"Holy sh –" I was interrupted by the sudden screams of teenage children as they all began running off the field and to the school.

… …

 **A/N: OMG! How freaking long has it been? Like seven months? I am terribly sorry for that. I know I'm a bad person for leaving you all hanging and I doubt y'all are still around out there but I'm hoping at least a handful of you stuck around for some Thella goodness. Life's just been busy you know, I'm a mom to a five month old now and I've been busy with school and to make things worse, I still have a wedding to prepare with my fiancé so it's hard to update often but I assure you that you'll be seeing more of me again.**

 **For the people who are still interested, please review! And tell me what you'd like to see happen next.**


End file.
